A Dog's Life
by Aakacub's Ambition
Summary: Sometimes reality isn't real. Maybe we should all slow down for once and take a look at a simpler life...or, so we hope. Working on a new summary; give it time.
1. Overview

**Hey, it's Cub! Yeah, some of you will probably get mad because I haven't put up the GwenxGeoff thing yet. But I have a perfectly good reason for this! Okay, so the first chapter I typed up in third person, whilst the second was in Gwen's POV because I had written it way after the first chapter. So here's my question for you: would you rather read the story in third person, or first person through Gwen? (Geoff's POV is out, because I only want to redo one chapter). Please review with that answer! Thanks!**

**Anyway, this is A Dog's Life, where, in a severly twisted world called Aakacub's Mind, the campers are all dogs. They meet up, there will be romance...and definitely some love triangles! And the love triangles start to emerge (or one of them does) as soon as the third chapter. But I'm not going to tell you who it is; you'll just have to guess (it's really not that hard). Anyway, yes, the campers will all meet up. Yes, they will be taken to Camp Wawanakwa to compete as dogs. There's a twist for that, though, but I'm not going to tell you!**

**So here's the first chapter. Well, technically, it isn't a chapter, per se, but more of an...an overview! Yeah! I think this is what I'll title it. Overview. Anyway, the next chapter is when all the dialogue and such starts, so keep reading! And thank you for all of the favorites and reviews on _After Trent_; that really meant a lot to me. Okay, so, here goes...Wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, or any other Total Dramas that will be coming out.**

**That counts for the rest of the story. Now read!**

* * *

Ezekiel was a real prairie dog. Not only that, but he was a brown Field Spaniel. He loved the outdoors, but he hated girl dogs because of one bully of a dog that always took his food. His sexism made him a hated creature all over Canada. There wasn't a dog in that country that didn't know about Ezekiel and his sexist ways.

**-**

Eva was a Greyhound. She was extremely fast, and the bully. She, too, was known all over Canada. But she wasn't a sexist. She just loved to take food and territory from all dogs weaker than her, making her pretty invincible. Some dogs, in order to stay alive and off Eva's bad side, offered to be a minion of hers, and to patrol the areas she claimed for her own. Eva told them no, of course, because she felt she could trust no one.

**-**

Noah was a Plott. He was furry, and he looked as pampered as a pet. He wasn't a pet, however. He used the humans' ignorance "to his advantage," as he would call it. He loved to be stroked and rubbed by humans who gave him food, but at night he would sneak out and search for a place that Eva hadn't claimed already, which was hard. Noah knew he could trust nobody, dog or human. He just waited for the day that he would create an army and overthrow Eva.

**-**

Justin was a Dalmatian. He had a pampered life as a pet. His master took him to a spa, a grooming salon, and a dog café daily. His fur was always smooth and shiny. Almost every female dog adored him. His only downside was that he didn't speak much. He had nobody to talk to, since his master kept him shut up inside all the time.

**-**

Katie was an apricot Toy Poodle. Her color was very rare in Toy Poodles and highly valued, but she didn't brag. She and her best friend, Sadie, stayed together wherever they went. They lived in a small bush, which only they knew the location of. Whenever they heard word of Eva coming their way, they went to find a new home. They were constantly on the move, and Katie followed her heart to where they should stay. Half the time she led, and the other half of the time Sadie led.

**-**

Tyler was a very active Boxer. He was a red blur because he ran around so much. He entered a few dog-held contests of tracking, hunting, retrieving, and many others. He lost each of them, but he wasn't discouraged. He just wanted to become the fastest racer in all of Canada. But, as long as Eva lived in the country, Tyler knew he would fail.

**-**

Izzy was a crazy dog. Her breed, a Beagle, never stood still. She yapped and yapped all day long, and howled and howled at the moon each night. None of the stray dogs – or humans, for that matter – in her area got much sleep. Everyone wondered how she could go without sleeping, and she simply told them that her true love was out there somewhere, and he was the one always yapping back to her during the day, and howling back to her during the night.

**-**

Cody, a Weimaraner, thought of himself as a ladies' dog. He thought he was cool, having the body shape of popular breeds like Labrador Retrievers and Golden Retrievers, but he wasn't. He went around the neighborhood daily, looking for a "pack" that he could join. Everyone turned him down, but Cody would not be broken. He smiled and nodded, saying that he'd find a group more suitable to him next time.

**-**

Beth was a Rhodesian Ridgeback, and also very shy. She was considered a nerd by most stray dogs and pets alike, but she didn't care. She always met up with her pet friends, Heather and Lindsay, who lived together. Heather used her to do stuff that a pet wouldn't want to do, saying that Beth had skills a pet could never have. Beth agreed with that and did whatever Heather asked, but she soon felt like she was trapped – just like Heather and Lindsay in their master's house.

**-**

Sadie was a Toy Poodle, like Katie, except she was black. She, along with Katie, moved to another spot in the neighborhood whenever they received word that Eva was coming by. They weren't entirely scared of her, they just didn't want to get hurt. Sadie was always traveling with Katie. Sadie was the one who came up with all of the logical places to stay with water, shelter, and space, because she thought with her head.

**-**

Courtney was an American Cocker Spaniel. She came from the United States and was pretty uptight. That was the reason her master recently abandoned her. She was wary, being a stray, and she hated the outside. She was constantly in hiding, and stayed awake for long periods of time, just in case some stray dogs tried to jump her to take her territory. Frankly, Courtney's life story was full of angst.

**-**

Harold was a Pointer. He loved to track anything and everything. He had never had a master, but would somewhat like one. There would be someone to help him improve his "skills," as he called them, someone to enter him in tracking contests, and someone to feed him. But there was one thing holding him back. If he was a stray and then chose to be a pet, he'd be more of a nerd than he was already.

**-**

Trent was a Siberian Husky, the popular guy. He loved to hear music, and he could make a beat out of anything, even grass and rocks. He loved to come up with his own music and give it titles. Everyone respected him and every girl fell for him. He didn't even need to worry about the dogcatcher, because he was mesmerized by Trent as well. Despite all of the girls, Trent kept on looking for his dream girl, the girl that wasn't so popular. Trent himself would have preferred not be popular, but you can't escape destiny.

**-**

Bridgette was a lively Border Collie. Like most of her breed, she loved the water. She also loved to run around, but she was bit clumsy on land, so she usually tripped over a rock, a bug, or a blade of grass. She enjoyed herding animals, and she had no worries of other dogs making fun of her, because she lived a little way away from the neighborhood. Bridgette thought she was mixed with something, because she also loved the mountains, which wasn't far away. She didn't belong to anyone, but the farms farther off had cows and sheep, which she couldn't help herding. She chased them to keep her mind off of something, and that was that if she was far away, she could have no friends, and nobody to like or like her back.

**-**

Lindsay was a pampered Brittany. She lived with her "friend," Heather, and enjoyed doing so. Her master took very good care of her, always keeping her groomed and fed well, while Heather was a bit neglected. Lindsay didn't care, because she knew Heather could be mean sometimes. She was curious and, if she were a human, she'd be a blonde. She often asked Heather who Brittany was and why some places registered her as "Lindsay the Brittany." Of course, Heather responded with an order, which Lindsay was always happy to oblige.

**-**

DJ was a Great Pyrenees. He was large but gentle. He either ate grass and berries or kibble from nice humans. He really hated to harm the little creatures that ran around the neighborhood, though some of the other strays always killed prey around him, saying that without it, he wouldn't survive. But DJ had done just fine without meat in his nine months of life.

**-**

Geoff was a Golden Retriever. He was pretty popular with the strays, and he always held parties for them, stealing things from humans through some connections with pets that adored his friend, Trent. Everybody loved Geoff. Like Trent, girls always wanted to be near him. He, also like Trent, felt that his girl was somewhere away from the popularity.

**-**

Leshawna was a German Shepherd. She was often left alone, because she had such a sharp tongue that nobody dared stand up to her. She always stood up for the underdog, literally, and she had a blast doing it because she always made a new friend. She lived near the school because the little kids loved to pet her. If one of them was having a bad day, petting Leshawna could cheer them right up. Leshawna might've had a tough exterior, but she had a heart of gold.

**-**

Duncan, a Belgian Sheepdog, was always getting into trouble. The dogcatcher was always after him. Duncan hated pets, and thought it was for the better if a human abandoned a dog. But if the dog was having a rough life, to him, they should just stay a pet. But if they had no choice, Duncan had a soft side to him, and he would show them the ropes of belonging in the neighborhood. Soon after, he was forgotten and usually watched the dog climb up to popularity.

**-**

Heather was a Pomeranian, and she loved to be pampered. She lived with Lindsay, whom she manipulated to her advantage. She also had Beth, who was stray that did anything Heather wanted. Heather was somewhat jealous of Lindsay, because she was sure the master liked the Brittany best. Heather hated all of Lindsay's stupid questions, but if she wanted to move up in life, she needed a couple of stepping stones. And Lindsay and Beth were the perfect ones.

**-**

Gwen didn't go with the flow. She felt independent. She was a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever, but what she liked most about herself was her black fur, which was unnatural for her breed. Her breed usually had red and white fur. Gwen was pretty sure she was mixed with something, otherwise she couldn't have black fur. She loved to draw things in the dirt. Whenever humans passed by the chosen spot, they always marveled at the artwork and wondered who did it, while Gwen hid in a bush, watching and smiling. She still felt empty, somehow. Like something was missing.

**-**

Owen was a slightly-overweight Labrador Retriever. He was a stray, and he was popular in his own way. He found tons of reasons how to have fun, and that's what made other dogs like him. Pets, though, always turned their noses up at him. That was okay for Owen, because he'd never be caught dead at a groomer's or eating kibble. Unless he was really hungry. Then he'd go for the kibble.

**-**

All of these dogs have something in common. They all have angst in their lives. Whether it be country-known, always on the move, lonely, or empty inside – it all fits. There is drama in the lives of every single one of the twenty-two dogs. You want to know something crazier? They all live in or near the same neighborhood! However, most of the dogs know nothing about each other, or that they even existed. Some were always strays, some are pampered pets, some are ex-pets, some are lonely, and some are ridiculed. But they all have something in common.

That thing is really important to some, like they can't live without it. And certainly, none of these dogs would exist unless this was in their lives. And, no, it's not angst, even though they all share that, too.

But the one special word…even you and I have it. It's a bit scary sometimes, because it can appear when someone is blackmailing you, when someone is stealing something of yours, or anything else. It can also appear when you feel on top of the world. It's unique.

That word is drama.

* * *

**Yes, this chapter sucks. I know. But it will get better, I promise you! Chapter two is also coming today, so just change the chapter! Okay, anyway, I'll update whenever I can, and I really want some reviews before I continue. Now click the little arrow button (or review first, if you like. :3) and head on to chapter two!**

**- Cub**


	2. Meeting Up

**Told you chapter two would be here when you clicked the arrow. So, here's chapter two! No, they don't meet up all the way, but I promise you that all of them will meet up in chapter three. This is just so some of the dogs meet up. :3 Please read.**

* * *

"Amazing! That's the third one this week, eh!"

A small brown dog crouched over a rawhide bone. He panted happily, swishing his furry tail back and forth. "How amazing!" he gasped. "I can't wait to show…" he paused. "Actually, eh, there's nobody to show this amazing discovery to."

The Field Spaniel picked up the bone and ran toward a dark alley. "Now, all I have to do is find the others, eh!" he muttered through his teeth. He ran under a dumpster and began digging frantically. But no matter how far he dug down, he couldn't find the bones.

"What happened? They were all right here, eh!" the Field Spaniel barked in surprise.

"Looking for something?" growled a voice behind him.

The male dog turned around, only to see a huge Greyhound. Her teeth were drawn back in a snarl, and the smaller dog backed away. "Actually, I am." He whimpered. "Do you know where my bones went, eh?"

"Actually, I do, Ezekiel." The Greyhound growled again. "They're mine now."

"But I found them fair and square!" Ezekiel protested. "They belong to me!"

"Who are you to protest?" the gray dog growled at him.

"You're such a bully!" Ezekiel growled. "Why do you have to torture everyone, Eva?"

The Greyhound's eyes gleamed. "It's my job."

Ezekiel sighed and walked out of the alley, wary. He just left the bone, because, if he didn't, he might've lost his life for it. Sometimes he wished he had chosen the pampered life of a pet.

**-**

Noah smirked as a human girl stroked his back. He always used the ignorance of a human to do what he liked. They were so easy to manipulate. The girl stood up and opened the door of her house.

"No way!" Noah whimpered. "I'm not done yet! Get back here!"

But the girl couldn't understand him. She had almost shut the door when Noah escaped into the house. "Hey!" she shouted. "Doggy, get out!"

"I don't think so," Noah growled.

A low growl was heard from behind Noah. Noah jumped up. He turned to face to the dog behind him. It was a Dalmatian, and he didn't recall seeing this one before.

Noah sighed. "You must be the pet, huh?"

The Dalmatian nodded.

"I'm Noah."

The Dalmatian nodded, yet again.

Noah's fur bristled. "You know, polite dogs state their names as well."

The Dalmatian tilted his head to the side, and then spoke. "Justin."

"Wow!" Noah exclaimed sarcastically. "You can talk!"

"But I don't need to, do I?" Justin asked and winked.

"Yeah…" Noah looked around. "I'll just be leaving now."

"Okay." Justin looked at Noah. "You'll come back, right? I haven't really met another dog before."

Noah smirked. Justin revealed his weak spot! "Sure, buddy." With that, Noah bounded away into the sunrise.

**-**

"Sadie!" a young Toy Poodle called. "Sadie, where are you?"

Katie had… "misplaced" her best friend. They were walking alongside each other, looking for a new home, until Sadie had mysteriously vanished into the bushes. Katie spun around at a rustling. "Sadie?" she exclaimed.

"Uh…who's Sadie?" Out of the bushes stepped a red and white Boxer. "I'm Tyler."

"Katie," Katie quickly yapped. "But I need to find Sadie!"

"Is she a Toy Poodle, too?"

"Yes!" Katie's eyes gleamed. "Have you seen her?"

"N-No," Tyler answered truthfully. "I just guessed."

"Oh." Katie looked upset. "She's my best friend and we got separated. Now we can't look for a new home together!"

"I'm sorry…?" Tyler told her.

"How did you get here, Tyler?" Katie asked, holding back tears.

"Me? I was running around, practicing for races, until I heard you. I ran over here fast, practicing," Tyler barked proudly.

"Um…" Katie didn't want to upset the Boxer, but…

"Yeah, but Eva usually wins," Tyler explained, interrupting her.

"Eva?" Katie's ears perked up. "That's why we keep moving! To stay away from Eva!"

"Okay." Tyler nodded. "You want me to help you look for Sadie?"

Katie nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes, please!"

**-**

Izzy was busy yapping away. In the distance, she could faintly hear the barking of another dog. "He's out there somewhere…" Izzy whispered.

"Who?"

Izzy turned around to see Cody, the guy who thought he was popular. Other dogs would've run away, but Izzy stayed rooted to the spot. "My true love!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What?" Cody dared to ask again.

Izzy pointed with her paw to the sun, now high in the sky. "See that, Cody?" she asked.

"Yeah, but how do you know my name?" Cody retorted.

Izzy ignored him. "Well, far out there somewhere, the dog who loves me is also barking at the sun all day and the moon all night!"

"So…y-you're Izzy?"

Izzy nodded proudly. "I am."

"Weird…" Cody muttered to himself. "I've never not liked a girl before. But…I guess she's special." Louder, he added, "Good luck with that."

"Wait, Cody!" Izzy bit his tail. Being a Beagle, she had sharp teeth. "Stay here. If you bark, too, you'll find your true love as well."

Cody sighed. 'I've got nothing better to do."

And the two barked and howled. Finally, Cody heard another voice. "You think that's her?" he asked excitedly.

Izzy nodded calmly. "I think so, Cody. Now you have to go find her."

Cody listened to the howl. "It sounds so sad…" he murmured. "Maybe I can cheer her up if I howl, too."

"That's the spirit!" Izzy cheered.

**-**

Beth wandered around in the forest part of the neighborhood. She wanted to bring something special back to Heather so she wouldn't get so mad all the time. Soon, she heard something in the bushes. "Who's there?" she called.

A whimpering black Toy Poodle revealed herself. She was crying. "Help," she murmured. "Please help me find Katie!"

"Who's Katie?" Beth asked. "And who are you? I'm Beth."

"Sadie," Sadie told her. "Katie is my best friend, and we got separated as we were looking for our new home."

"Maybe I can help," Beth suggested.

"Really? Oh, thank you!"

The two dogs set off in the forest and searched for another Toy Poodle. It took them hours. Beth saw a Boxer and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

But Sadie wasn't listening. She ran toward the other dog with the Boxer and screeched, "Katie!"

"Sadie!" the other Toy Poodle screamed. They both walked together and yapped in happiness. Tyler and Beth just stared.

**-**

"Ugh! There's mud everywhere!" Courtney screeched. "Why did Master have to leave me at this trashy neighborhood?"

"I wouldn't let _them_ hear that, if I were you." A Pointer appeared from behind a garbage can. "I thought I smelled something a bit fancy."

"Ew! You're a stray! Go away!"

"So are you," the Pointer added. "I'm Harold, and I actually kind of pity you. I wish I had a master, too."

Courtney laughed. "You? Have a master? That's crazy! But I'm Courtney."

"I am not crazy! Gosh!" But then Harold looked at a brick house. "I just want someone to take care of me, but if I did, those idiots in the alleys would make fun of me more!"

"Oh. Poor you."

"I can see why your master dumped you. You're pretty uptight."

"I can see why you can't get a master," Courtney countered.

To her surprise, Harold grinned. This ex-pet wasn't an idiot like the rest of them. "Touché."

**-**

Trent was kicking small pebbles onto the larger stone road. He'd never gone this way before, and he was pretty sure it led to another place. Somewhere wide open, with lots of things to practice music on.

The Siberian Husky finally came to one of the farms. He looked around. There were no dogs. Nobody could make fun of his weird obsession. Trent gathered grass, stones, acorns, and various other items and started hitting them, making a random yet cheerful tune.

"Nice music."

Trent looked up at the voice. He was sure that there wasn't another dog here! It was a Border Collie. Their fur blended in with the shadows anyway, so Trent must've overlooked that.

"Excuse me?" Trent asked.

"I said, 'nice music.' Didn't you hear me?"

"I did, but…" Trent chose his words carefully. "I didn't want anyone to hear the music."

The Border Collie ignored him. "So…you're a dog?"

"Yeah…" Trent replied hesitantly. Hadn't she seen another dog before?

"Sorry, I don't live in one of the alleys of the neighborhood," she explained. "I'm Bridgette."

"Trent."

"Hey, Trent," Bridgette began. "Are there lots of dogs past the farms?"

"Oh, yeah. Tons, even." Trent laughed. "Why don't you ever come?"

"Because I do get lonely, but herding the animals keeps my mind off of it," Bridgette confided to him.

"Oh, so you're lonely. That's it." When Bridgette nodded, Trent went on. "So come back to the neighborhood. I know a couple of dogs who are always welcoming new breeds. My friend Geoff would probably throw a party, like he always does. And it's rumored that Duncan helps new dogs with their social lives."

Bridgette thought for a minute. She then stood up. "Lead the way, Trent."

**-**

Lindsay stared out of her heart-shaped window in her own private room. She saw another dog below. Perhaps he'd be friendly.

"Hey, Mr. Great Pyrenees?" Lindsay called.

The dog looked up and answered her. "Yes?"

"What's your name? Mine's Lindsay, but sometimes on a spa application form, they call me Lindsay the Brittany."

The Great Pyrenees smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lindsay the Brittany. I'm DJ."

"You're really nice, BJ!" Lindsay called to him.

DJ sighed. "It's DJ!"

Lindsay ignored him. "Are you a stray?"

"Yes, and you're obviously not, right?"

"Right!" Lindsay stood up on the windowsill.

"Uh, Lindsay…" DJ stammered. "That's two stories up. It could break!"

"You're wrong, TJ," Lindsay replied. "I've never even written a story!" After she said that, her paw slipped and she fell down, screaming.

"Got you!" DJ told her, catching her scruff in his mouth.

"Thanks, DJ," Lindsay panted.

DJ smiled. She actually said it right! "No problem."

**-**

Geoff sat down on a pile of trash. "Everyone, tonight is the party!"

The popular dogs cheered.

"Move!" called a voice. "I need to talk to him about something!"

"Let her pass, dudes," Geoff commanded.

A German Shepherd came out of the crowd. "Geoff, I want to know why you only invite the popular dogs to your parties."

Geoff stared at her for a moment. He then exclaimed, "Party for every single dog, even pets!"

All the dogs cheered.

Geoff walked toward the German Shepherd. "You know me, so who're you?"

"I'm Leshawna," Leshawna told Geoff.

"Cool," Geoff answered and walked back to the head of the group.

Suddenly, a loud howling broke the silence. "Wow…" Leshawna murmured.

The howl spoke the names of twenty-two dogs, some who Geoff and Leshawna had never heard of. "Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Owen. Meet on top of the highest mountain tomorrow at midnight."

Geoff calmed the crowd down. "Okay, sorry dudes, but the party tonight will be for everyone's names that were called, I guess. So we can get to know each other before we go. And there will be no party tomorrow."

Groans filled the air.

"Sorry, dudes, but I have no choice. You guys can leave now." And the dogs, except for Leshawna, a Pointer, and a Cocker Spaniel left. "You guys must be two of the other names, right?"

The Pointer wheezed a bit. "Harold."

The Cocker Spaniel swished her fur around. "Courtney. I used to be a pet, but I was dumped in the alleys."

"Who wants to round up everyone else?"

Geoff looked a bit above the three dogs and saw his friend Trent with a Border Collie he hadn't seen before. "Wow, Trent, already got a girlfriend?"

Trent winced. "No. This is Bridgette. She comes from one of the farms." He whispered to Geoff, "I was hoping she'd be included, since she's not used to seeing other dogs, but now that the names are called…"

But Geoff partially ignored him except for the name part. "I'm Geoff," he told Bridgette.

"Oh, the party thrower!" Bridgette exclaimed.

Geoff leaned back over to Trent. "Dude, I owe you one."

**-**

"Did you just hear that?" Heather yapped to a passing stray. Being a Pomeranian, she liked to spread news. "My name was called!"

"That's nice, Darling, but what does it have to do with me?" the Belgian Sheepdog replied.

"You're Duncan, aren't you?"

Duncan winced. "How did you know?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Your ears perked up when that name was called."

The two stopped talking when they heard another howl. It supposedly told all of the dogs whose names were called to report to the biggest alley in the middle of the neighborhood.

Heather shrugged. "What's going to happen?"

"Knowing Geoff, who knows?" Duncan sighed. "You want to go?"

"Whatever. I have to get Lindsay, the dumb dog who lives with me."

"I'm right here, Heather!" Lindsay called, walking beside a Great Pyrenees. "This is DJ! He was called, too!"

"Perfect. _Another_ tag-along." Heather glared at Duncan.

**-**

Gwen stopped howling. She had howled for a long time, and she sounded sad. She wanted the answer of why she felt so empty inside. Finally, two howls had answered hers. One was a female's, saying that maybe she was just hungry. The second was a male's, trying to impress her.

The Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever rolled her eyes. She had heard the two howls and figured she better meet up with all of the popular dogs. She turned and bumped into someone.

"What's up, Gwen?"

It was Owen. Gwen at first disliked the Labrador, but he seemed to grow on her. Now, she and Owen were all right friends. "Are you going?"

"To where?" Owen asked.

"The party tonight!"

"Maybe. Gwen, I've always been wondering something…"

"What?" Gwen asked awkwardly.

"Have you heard those two dogs howling, probably in this neighborhood?"

"Yes." Gwen definitely remembered the male.

"There used to be just one, a female, and she and I were talking about lots of things. But then the male came, and I got concerned," Owen confided to his friend.

Gwen sighed. "Owen, I was the fourth dog howling, and the male was hitting on me. Nothing's up between him and the female."

Owen breathed in relief. "Good."

The female voice was howling again. "Hey, guy and whatever dog had that empty feeling, are you still there?"

"Yes!" Owen howled back.

"Cool," the female howled again. "We can't stay for long, because we've got a party to go to."

"Really?" Gwen couldn't help but adding in. "Us, too."

"Cool!" the female howled louder. "Look for us at the party! I'm Izzy, and my friend that's been hitting on you, empty girl, is Cody."

"Izzy?" Owen gasped in disbelief.

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm Owen!"

"Nice to be talking to you, Owen. We'll see you at the party, I guess. Goodbye, Owen and…?"

"Gwen!" Owen called, despite Gwen trying to stop him.

"Okay, bye!" Izzy called.

"Gwen's a cool name!" Cody howled before a yelp.

Gwen rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

****

Love it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? I'd love to answer them. Anyway, if you paid attention enough, you'd notice that I paired them together in the order they were voted off. Yes, I am aware that Ezekiel is spelled Ezekial, but I'm not going back to change everything now, so it will stay spelled that way. Anyway, what pairing do you want to see more of, guys? I want to know for future chapters! So, please review and tell me! If I get at least five reviews, then I will update either later today or tomorrow with chapter three!

- Cub


	3. Party Time

**Hey, guys! I'm back! I promise the next update(s) will be even quicker now that it's officially summer! Anyway, this chapter goes behind the scenes on what Geoff called them for. If you have a good memory, you will remember that, in Duncan and Heather's scene, there was another howl heard and Duncan said something like, "Knowing Geoff, who knows?" I want to explain that Geoff was calling everyone that had just been called to come to a party in the big alley that night, in case there was any confusion. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites, guys! Means a lot!**

**Brianna L. Random: Yes, there will be pairings. Now whether they're canon or fanon, I can't tell you. ;3 Haha.**

**Paulinaghost: Thank you! Yep, plenty of odd couples coming up, haha. Now about the Justin and Noah thing...I can't tell you. xD It might happen. Thanks! I tried to get Owen and Izzy's characters by reading fanfics about them. ^-^ Haha, I'll remember that!**

**TDIBridgette: Thanks! Hopefully it will get better. ^^;**

**Epilepsy is not a Crime: Thanks! I will write more even sooner next time, I promise! ^^**

* * *

"Now that everybody's here," Geoff the Golden Retriever announced. "Let's all introduce ourselves! How about in the order the names were called?"

All of the dogs began to stare at a Field Spaniel. "Okay. I'm Ezekiel, a Field Spaniel, eh, but you guys can call me Zeke." Growls from all of the females – except Bridgette, who, of course, had never heard of him before except through howls meant for other dogs – erupted. Ezekiel's eyes widened. "I have an accent, it's true, eh. I guess you could call me a sexist, but I really am trying to change, eh."

Surprisingly, Bridgette nodded. "As long as he's trying, I guess it's okay."

Ezekiel brightened up at her words, even though she was a girl.

Eva growled, silencing everyone. "I'm Eva, and I rule most of the territory around Canada. But my primary spot is right here, in this neighborhood. I'm a Greyhound."

Noah was up next. "Fine. I'm Noah, a Plott. I guess I like attention from humans, but I don't really like them. I'd much rather be wandering around on my own."

Justin looked at everyone and then spoke. "I'm Justin, a Dalmatian, and I really don't like to speak that much." He clammed up after that.

"I'm Katie!" Katie yapped. "I'm a Toy Poodle, and I travel lots and lots with my best friend Sadie!"

"Aw, Katie, that's so sweet!"

"Thanks, Sadie!"

"I'm Tyler, a Boxer, and I really like sports," Tyler barked quickly.

"Izzy, a Beagle!" Izzy jumped up and down while she spoke. "I love to bark and howl a lot!"

"I'm Cody, a Weimaraner, ladies," Cody told everyone, especially the girls. "I'm also single."

"I'm Beth, and I'm a Rhodesian Ridgeback!" Beth told everyone. "I really love my friends, Heather and Lindsay!"

Heather rolled her eyes while Lindsay exclaimed, "Oh, Belle! That's so sweet!"

Another Toy Poodle squealed. "I'm Sadie, a Toy Poodle. I travel a lot with my best friend Katie!"

"You're so nice, Sadie!" Katie called.

"Thanks, Katie!"

"I'm Courtney, a Cocker Spaniel," Courtney explained. "I am supposed to have a master right now, but he dumped me in these filthy alleys!"

"Aw…Miss your fluffy dog bed, Princess?" Duncan asked her.

"Shut up!" Courtney barked sharply.

"I'm Harold, a Pointer," Harold wheezed. "I really like places that are suitable to my skills."

Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Trent stared at the scene and then muttered, "I'm Trent, a Siberian Husky. I love to make music with the most random things." As he said that, Gwen couldn't help but smile.

"I think most of you haven't even heard of me, and I've probably never heard of you," Bridgette barked from her spot between Trent and Geoff, the only dogs she knew. "But I'm Bridgette, a Border Collie, and I live on the farms and love the water and mountains."

Geoff whispered that she did a good job, and Bridgette thanked him.

"I'm, like, Lindsay, everybody," Lindsay announced. "But sometimes I'm called Lindsay the Brittany, even though I don't know why. I love getting pampered, and my best friends are Heather and Bella!"

"It's…Beth," Beth muttered.

"I'm DJ, a Great Pyrenees," DJ told the group. "I'm really kind, and I hate to harm little animals."

"Same here!" Bridgette exclaimed, but she quickly fell silent again to hear Geoff speak.

"Dudes, all of you know me. I'm Geoff the Golden Retriever, and I love to party, which is the whole reason you guys are here!" he added.

Everyone cheered.

"What's up, y'all? I'm Leshawna, a German Shepherd," Leshawna stated. "I love to stand up for what I believe in."

"I'm Duncan, a Belgian Sheepdog, and not much else," Duncan growled.

"With a heart of gold, dude," Geoff added.

Duncan growled at Geoff in response. "Okay, so I do help new dogs on the block, but who cares?"

"I'm Heather, the Pomeranian, but, of course you know that," Heather told the dogs. "I live with Lindsay and my…" she blinked like someone does when about to throw up. "Best friends are Lindsay and Beth."

"Really, Heather?" Lindsay asked. Heather blinked like that again and nodded.

"How cool!" Beth added.

Gwen sighed. "Okay, I'm Gwen and I'm a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever." Cody's eyes brightened at the sight of his dream girl.

"Long name," Noah muttered.

"Wait…" Trent stopped her. "Aren't Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retrievers supposed to be red and white?"

Gwen shrugged. She tried to hide her happiness that he was talking to her. "Yeah, Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retrievers are only supposed to be red and white."

"Then why is your fur black?"

Gwen shrugged again. "Anyway, I like drawing and staying out of the crowd."

Owen shouted, "My turn! Yeah! I'm Owen, a Labrador Retriever! I love eating and howling!"

"Oh, yeah!" Izzy jumped up. "That is a good call!"

"Settle down, everyone." Geoff paused. "Actually, don't. This is a party, remember?"

Everyone cheered.

Geoff whispered to Trent, "I need to talk to you later tonight, or maybe in the morning."

"Okay," Trent agreed and walked off to the group of four dogs that included Izzy, Cody, Gwen, and Owen. "What's up?" he asked them.

"We're talking about the howling meeting we had!" Izzy exclaimed.

Trent's eyes widened in surprise. He could understand Izzy and Owen doing it, and maybe even Cody, but _Gwen_? She didn't seem like the howling type.

But then, Trent caught Gwen muttering something to Owen that was barely audible. "Why did you have to tell him my name?"

"We were all telling names and stuff," Owen explained frantically.

"Whatever. You four have fun. I'm going to go meet that Bridgette girl." Gwen stood up and walked off.

Trent was about to call her back when Izzy barked, "So, Trent, what's up with you? You look majorly upset."

"Oh, uh…nothing!" Trent quickly barked. He backed away from the three and moved through the other seventeen campers, looking for Gwen.

Meanwhile, Gwen had found Bridgette, but she was talking to Geoff, and it looked like she was having a pretty good time. She decided to spy because her black fur blended in with the darkness. She lay down, watching them.

After a few minutes, Gwen felt a paw hit her in the side. The dog that jabbed her tripped over her and went sprawling into the dirt. "Ouch," he muttered.

Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed. It was so dark that she couldn't see who it was. She was careful to stay in the shadows as she helped him up. "Nice entrance," she muttered.

He seemed to recognize her. "Thanks, Gwen."

"Now who are you? It's so dark over here I can barely see my own paws!" She looked at her black paws, which blended in with the night. "You know what I mean."

"It's me!" the dog insisted. "Don't you know everyone's voices yet?"

"No."

The dog sighed. "Trent."

Gwen was glad it was so dark because she was blushing like crazy, though it'd be hard to tell under her fur. "Trent, why'd you jab me?"

"I tripped! I didn't even see you!"

"I thought you were talking to Izzy, Owen, and Cody," Gwen thought aloud.

"I was, but I left," Trent explained.

"Why?"

"To…spy on Geoff!" Trent lied.

"Okay…?" Gwen muttered. "But that's what I was doing, except for Bridgette."

"Really?" Trent laughed nervously. "Let's eavesdrop."

Trent and Gwen listened in on Geoff and Bridgette. "I can't believe you've never been here before!" Geoff was exclaiming.

"Yeah, well, the farm is good, too, Geoff," Bridgette told him. "It's wide open, and it's got plenty of food! Not like here, of course."

"I guess, but…" Geoff trailed off. "So, will we have to pass your home to get to the tallest mountain?"

Bridgette's eyes brightened. "Actually, we will! I can show everyone how to herd the cattle!"

Geoff shook his head. "Bridge, that'd be kind of strange."

Bridgette looked depressed. "Oh. Okay."

"It's okay, though." She looked up at Geoff's words. "Because I'll try it, no matter what anyone else thinks!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

Gwen rolled her eyes at the two and Trent started to laugh. "I've actually been up there," Trent told Gwen. "Not much is good about it except all the space and the things you can make music with."

"Wow," Gwen answered. "I'd kind of like to go up there. It'd be cool to live up there."

"Uh, yeah, it would."

Gwen looked at Trent. "But you're a city dog," she protested lightly.

"No, not really," he barked, trying to impress her. "I love the country, too."

Gwen smiled. "Then I guess we have more in common than I thought."

"I guess so."

Meanwhile, Geoff and Bridgette had stopped talking. "Trent," Geoff growled, motioning that he had to talk to him.

Trent looked at Gwen, and then dashed over to Geoff. Bridgette joined Gwen. "I'm so glad I came here," she confided.

"Seriously?" Gwen's eyes widened. "I'd rather be where you live."

Geoff and Trent had stopped talking, so Geoff jumped on top of the trash pile. "Hey, dudes! I've got a new game for all of us! It's new to my parties, so you guys who've been won't know about it."

"I wonder what it is," Bridgette thought aloud.

Gwen sighed. "Knowing Geoff, something strange."

"Geoff's not strange!" Bridgette defended him.

"I never said he was, but now that you mentioned it…"

"Anyway, dudes," Geoff had begun barking again. "It is something I like to call 'Ten Minutes in Heaven,' and it's new and cool!"

"Isn't it supposed to be seven minutes?" Leshawna called.

"Yeah, but ten is an even number, and even numbers are cool."

"I completely agree," Bridgette murmured as Gwen rolled her eyes.

"The object of the game is to spend time alone in an alley with a random dog. It will be the alley with a fence blocking it. The hole will be blocked by…something. The girls' names are in this hole, and the guys' in that one," Geoff explained. "So, Trent, pick a bone out of each hole."

"Bones?" Heather called out.

"Rawhide bones, Heather," Geoff told her quickly. "Go on, Trent."

"I wanted it to be nine minutes, but, no," he growled lowly. Trent pulled out two bones. "Leshawna and Harold."

"What?" Leshawna exclaimed.

"Gosh!" called Harold.

"Keep picking," Geoff urged his friend.

Trent nodded. "Courtney and Duncan."

"Ew!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Wow, Princess. You're pretty lucky," Duncan told her.

"Shut up. Leave me alone!"

Trent almost laughed. "Lindsay and Tyler. Katie and DJ. Sadie and Justin. Heather and Cody. Izzy and Owen. Beth and Noah. Eva and…Geoff?"

"What?" Geoff looked at the bones. "Oh, for goodness' sake!"

"What's wrong with Eva?" Eva growled.

"N-Nothing," Geoff stammered and glanced at Bridgette.

Trent continued. "Bridgette and Ezekiel. So that leaves…" he pulled out the final bones. "Gwen and…me."

Geoff sighed. "Everyone, remember your partners and let's head down to the other alley."

Trent walked with his friend. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, dude, what if she ends up liking Ezekiel?"

"She won't. She's definitely into you."

"Yeah, but…" Geoff sighed. "She's pretty easy to impress."

The group reached the alley and Leshawna muttered, "I guess it's us up first, huh?"

The German Shepherd and the Pointer stepped in. They remained quiet for the whole time, sitting on opposite sides of the alley and staring at each other. They jumped out immediately when the hole of the wooden fence was unblocked.

"Not very interesting, dudes," Geoff told them. "Who's next…Courtney and Duncan!"

The Cocker Spaniel and the Belgian Shepherd walked in together. After a couple of minutes, the silence faded away and they started arguing about random stuff, like politics. They got out later, and Geoff wasn't surprised.

"Lindsay and Tyler."

The Brittany and the Boxer walked in together, and were quiet the entire time. It was later revealed that they were having a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest.

"This is the most uninteresting game ever," Geoff complained. "You're up, Katie and DJ."

The Toy Poodle and the Great Pyrenees walked in and everyone heard footsteps for ten minutes. It turned out that they were walking around the entire time.

"Next!" Geoff called. "Sadie and Justin!"

Silence, again. When the time was up, the Toy Poodle and the Dalmatian walked out. Sadie explained, "Justin found a piece of a mirror and we both stared at him."

Geoff sighed and motioned for Heather and Cody to go.

The Pomeranian reluctantly walked in with the Weimaraner. For the whole ten minutes, there was shouting, screaming, and kicking, all done by Heather. Heather jumped out of the hole and Cody looked somewhat confused.

Geoff winked. "Now that was cool."

Cody confided, "All I did was say hi to her."

"Wow. Izzy and Owen."

The Beagle and the Labrador Retriever walked in together. The two howled the entire time. Ten minutes later, they were actually thrown out of the alley by none other than Beth and Noah.

Beth and Noah were having a knowledge contest the whole time. Geoff reluctantly decided ten minutes later that they had to get out, and Eva pushed the Rhodesian Ridgeback and the Plott out.

Trent timed Geoff's turn. The whole time, Geoff was curled into a ball, muttering, "Find a happy place…Find a happy place…" while Eva was just staring at him. Finally, the Golden Retriever and the Greyhound were allowed to get out.

The next turn belonged to Bridgette and Ezekiel. The Field Spaniel told the Border Collie all kinds of stories about the prairie, and she listened intently.

"Wow, Ezekiel, you used to live in such a cool place!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Thanks." Ezekiel smiled.

"And here I thought you were a sexist!"

"Well, I was…" He looked up at Bridgette timidly.

Geoff couldn't take it anymore. "Ten minutes! Now get out!"

Trent quietly informed him that it had only been three minutes. Geoff pushed him away and dragged out the two dogs. He sighed in relief. "Trent, Gwen, your turn!" He pushed Trent a little as he walked in with Gwen. Trent stared back at Geoff.

They spent minutes just talking. Then there was silence. They were out of breath. And Geoff was interested in what they'd talk about, so he let it be thirty minutes for them.

After the increased time was finished, the group all headed back to the alley they were in formerly. Geoff went over to Bridgette once they were there, but she was talking to Ezekiel.

"So, is the prairie anything like the mountains?"

"Definitely not," Ezekiel answered curtly. "Prairies are flat, and mountains are pointy."

Bridgette nodded, so Geoff decided to back off. "Problems in paradise?" Geoff jumped at Trent's bark.

Geoff nodded. "Totally. I think she likes Ezekiel now. We shouldn't have played that game!"

"Geoff, it's fine," Trent reassured him. "On the upside, things with me and Gwen are great!"

"That's good news!" Geoff brightened up.

Pretty soon, all of the dogs fell asleep. They never knew when, but they just did simultaneously. Leshawna and Harold were sleeping next to each other, Courtney was bundled up right next to Duncan, Gwen was curled into a ball next to Trent, who was stretched out, and the other campers were all mingled. But Bridgette was curled up right next to Ezekiel, and Geoff was curled into a ball alone.

* * *

**Raise your hand if you saw the first love triangle out of the two (possibly three)! You all get a cookie. If you can't guess who they are, well...you still get a cookie, but only if you review. So guess! xD I'm pretty sure you know who it is now, though. Haha. Anyway, chapter four will either come today or tomorrow, but you have to reveiw if you want to read it!**

**- Cub**


	4. The Journey

**Don't hate me, but this one's a bit shorter than the others. And, yes, I HAD to update tonight! It's pretty late where I am, but I can't wait for you guys to read this! It's pretty funny, although it happens fast. Let's see...the second out of three(? maybe four...yes, I thought of a new one ;3) love triangles will be apparent by chapter seven. And it contains a little bit of social (no elimination or challenge or anything) spoilers for TDA. Anyway...**

**TDIBridgette: Thanks for reviewing again! Yes, you did find out by saying you "don't care who Bridgette ends up with." Well done! I hope you can pinpoint the second, third and possibly fourth love triangles as well! *tosses you a cookie***

**Lillypop101: Welcome to the story! xD Anyway, yes! You are right! Here's a cookie! *is a bit afraid to hand it out* Haha, I'm kidding. xD *throws it to you* Cheers, and here's hoping you reply for the other chapters!**

**For those of you who didn't catch on, the love triangle first seen last chapter is GeoffxBridgettexEzekie(a)l. I'm spelling his name with an E; I don't care. It'll confuse me more if I don't. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

The dogs all woke up at the same time, some wondering where they were. But then they remembered that a huge party was thrown for all of them.

Gwen woke up before Trent did and blushed under her black fur. Did he notice? She slowly slid away from him as he began to stir.

Harold and Leshawna woke at the exact same time, wondering what to do next. Lindsay and Tyler also woke up, Lindsay asking strange questions as always. Courtney clung to the half-asleep Duncan, scared off all of the "stray trash," as she called the others. Owen and Izzy were already up, barking at the sun.

Bridgette slowly blinked open her eyes from her spot next to Ezekiel. She sighed in happiness and looked up. Everyone was there…except Geoff!

"Where's Geoff?" she asked.

"He probably just went out for air, eh." Ezekiel stood up and shook his fur out.

"Well, he needs to tell someone," Bridgette concluded.

"That's the problem with those populars, eh."

Bridgette walked past Ezekiel and walked outside of the alley. She sighed. "I knew it wasn't meant to be. The city life seemed so good, but…"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ezekiel coming to look for her. Bridgette sped off toward her home. "I can't take it anymore," she muttered.

Ezekiel walked back to the others. "Bridgette took off, eh."

"Took off?" Leshawna asked. "What do you mean, prairie boy?"

Ezekiel ignored the nickname. "She's gone, eh! Went back to the farms!"

"Wow…" Trent muttered. "Didn't think she'd hate it that much."

Gwen whispered something in his ear, and, finally understanding, Trent nodded. "Maybe she was homesick?" Gwen suggested, even though she wasn't saying her true thought.

Harold added, "Maybe there were too many dogs for her."

"Well…what do we do now?" Eva asked. She paused. "Someone had better answer me!"

"Calm down, Eva," DJ told her. "It's not that bad. We have to pass her while going to the mountain tonight."

Courtney nodded. "Just let her get some time alone."

"And Geoff?" Duncan countered.

"We have no clue where he is," Owen reported, coming back to the alley with Izzy.

"We even asked some of his friends!" Izzy added.

"Not good!" Lindsay yapped.

"You're darn right," Leshawna told her. "We need both of them to come back, wherever they're at."

Trent shrugged. "Let's just start going to the mountain. It's going to be midnight before we get there, anyway."

Luckily, no one challenged him. The group started off, stopping now and then for restroom breaks, and finally made it to the end of the alleys.

"After this," Leshawna told everyone. "It's just houses. Lined up together forever."

"Not forever," Trent told her. "I've come this way. It just takes a few hours."

As the group started moving again, Gwen asked Trent quietly, "When did you come this way?"

"To find Bridgette."

"Oh, I see," Gwen responded dryly.

"No! I mean, I didn't know she was out there. I just wanted to practice more on music!"

Gwen just nodded, clearly distracted. She remained quiet for a while as the group was traveling.

"Look, I don't like Bridgette. I like someone else," Trent added.

"Really? Who?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I'll give you five hints. If you want, that is," he added quickly.

Gwen shrugged. "Sure."

"Well…she's down-to-earth, her fur is black, she is pretty, she doesn't socialize much…"

"That's all Bridgette," Gwen commented.

"That was only four. The fifth hint is that…her name starts with a G."

"Wait…" Gwen muttered. "G is for Geoff, but that's weird. So…" she finally realized it. "Me? You mean…me?"

Trent nodded.

Gwen smiled and told him. "I kind of like you, too, Trent."

"Good to know."

The dogs came to the farms. There was no sign of Bridgette or Geoff anywhere. Ezekiel finally muttered, "Stupid long-haired breeds, eh." He earned glares from Noah, Courtney, Harold, Trent, DJ, Duncan, Heather, and Gwen. "It's true, for them, anyway."

Lindsay sighed. "Okay, I'm totally confused. Is Britney missing or is Seth?"

"Um…Bridgette and Geoff?" Courtney guessed.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Sure." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Guys, we need to shut up and find them!" Heather growled.

"I agree," Ezekiel finally muttered after a minute of silence.

Everyone started walking again, except Lindsay. "Wait!" she whimpered. "I'm scared!"

"Get over it, Lindsay!" Heather called.

Tyler moved back. "Want some company?" Lindsay nodded vigorously and they began to walk together.

The group finally came to the mountains. It looked rough and ragged, but the group pressed on.

Many times a small dog, such as Katie, Sadie, Courtney, or Heather, would slip, only to be caught by DJ, Justin, and Duncan respectively. Mean Heather just fell farther.

"Hello?" she called out. "Can I have some assistance please?"

"I'll save you, Heather!" Owen howled and jumped off of the ledge the rest of the group was perched on.

"No, Owen! Stay up there! Please!" Heather told him.

Too late. Owen was falling at an extreme speed and landed on tiny little Heather.

"Get off me!" she mumbled from underneath the Labrador.

"Sorry," Owen apologized.

"Now how are we going to get up there?" Heather growled. "Lindsay! Beth!"

The Brittany and the Rhodesian Ridgeback appeared from the side of the ledge everyone else was standing on. "Yes, Heather?" Beth asked in her soft lisp.

"Get me up there!" came the screech back.

"Pushy," Lindsay muttered. "Don't worry!" she shouted down, leaning farther and farther over the edge. "We'll get you – oops!" She fell down. Luckily, Owen caught her scruff. "Thanks, Ollie!" she exclaimed cheerily.

"No problem!" Owen responded, slightly cringing at Izzy's death glare from above.

"I can bring them up!" Cody barked, trying to impress Gwen yet again. "Just watch!"

"Cody, I don't think that's a good—" Gwen broke off, watching Cody fall and Owen missing him. "…Idea."

Cody kept falling down and down. More and more of the dogs went down to rescue everyone, including Cody, who had now managed to get on the ledge with some difficulty with, so far, Heather, Owen, Lindsay, Justin, Katie, and Sadie.

The dogs decided to keep trying to rescue each other, until only DJ was left. He heard a crow in the distance and shouted, "Don't leave me up here alone!" And he jumped down and landed hard on the tiny ledge now supporting everyone.

"Ah!" Everyone screamed as the ledge cracked and broke off.

The ledge fell straight down the mountain while all the dogs were clinging to each other for dear life. When it got to the bottom of the mountain, everyone sighed with relief. But, suddenly, the old, crumbling ground underneath them broke through, revealing a sloping tunnel.

The group slid down through the tunnel, screaming the whole way. Courtney unknowingly howled in Duncan's ear, making his head spin, which equaled to Duncan becoming unconscious. His head hung off of the back of the ledge and hit every single rock in the tunnel.

"Wait!" Harold exclaimed. "I think I see light!"

"Where?" Noah muttered. "I don't see any."

"You need to get your eyes checked!" Leshawna yelled at Noah. "There is light at the end of this tunnel!" And, as if on cue, the ledge slid out of the tunnel and into open air. "See?" Leshawna sneered.

The group looked down and saw a river. Once again, they all screamed. Luckily, the ledge floated. Gwen yelled, "We're going to die this way one day!"

"Or sooner," Trent added. "Look!"

Up ahead was a huge waterfall. "Goodbye, cruel world!" Izzy recited like movie lines.

The group yelled as they went to the edge of the waterfall. They plummeted down about a thousand feet before landing on a rock shaped like a slope.

The sloping rock carried the dogs up higher and soon they were sailing through air.

"I believe I can fly!" Owen yelled into the now-starry sky.

"Shut up, Owen!" Heather yelled.

At that moment, the group began to fall. They landed on top of a mountain, which was very flat for a top. They were all screaming still, even when the ledge crumbled beneath them.

With everyone's eyes closed, nobody noticed that Duncan had woken up. He looked into the woods of the flat plain and exclaimed, "Hey! There's Geoff and Bridgette!"

Everyone stopped screaming as Geoff asked, "Are you dudes okay?"

"We heard screaming!" Bridgette added. Ezekiel's eyes brightened up.

"Let's just say…" Katie glanced at Sadie.

"…It was a long day," Sadie finished.

"Well, if you _really_ want to know what happened…" Izzy took a deep breath.

"No, Izzy!" everyone exclaimed, except, of course, the completely confused Bridgette and Geoff.

"First Heather fell down a ledge and then Owen went to save her and pretty soon only DJ was left on the higher ledge so he jumped down, too, and the ledge broke and we all went plummeting down really far and then the ground broke and Duncan went unconscious and we fell in a river and went down a waterfall and had enough momentum to come all the way up to the top of this mountain and then we saw you!" Izzy barked really fast. "So, when did you two get here?" she asked slower.

Bridgette and Geoff looked at each other. "Actually, we traveled here together," Bridgette explained.

"We've been here a couple hours, so we decided to have a look around!" Geoff finished.

"There's no more fun now!" yelled a gruff voice.

The group turned around to see a Mastiff and they all, including Bridgette and Geoff, started screaming again.

"Stop!" the Mastiff screeched. "I and my boss are the ones who told you to come here. I sent the message."

"So…who are you again?" Cody asked.

"I never told you my name."

"Right," Cody chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry."

"I am Chef Hatchet. And this is—" Chef was cut off by a yapping.

"I can introduce myself, Chef," a voice behind Chef's leg barked. Or, _was_ it his leg?

Chef grunted and stepped away, revealing a small white Chihuahua.

"I am Chris," the Chihuahua squeaked, making everyone laugh. "Oh, Chef!" Chris called.

"Shut up!" Chef yelled before turning back to Chris.

"I am going to take the twenty-two of you to a special camp."

"Really?" Sadie asked. "I've always wanted to go to a dog camp!"

"No way!" Katie exclaimed. "Me, too!" And the squealfest began.

"Yes," Chris answered. "It is called Camp Wawanakwa."

Everyone's smiles turned into groans and frowns when Geoff asked, "Camp what?"

* * *

**Good ol' clueless Geoff, eh? :D See, some things never change, despite the fact that they ARE dogs now. Haha. Reviews, please, and I'll put up chapter five! Oh, yes, chapter five will go up tomorrow if I get at least three reviews for this chapter. It's not going to be that hard! If I get less, well, it'll go up whenever I feel like it. By the way, my summer is super-busy this year, so...yeah. Better get these chapters up while we can, right? ;3**

**By the way, what pairing do you guys want to see more of? I'm really confused on what to do past chapter eight now. So choose a pairing (I'll leave out the one that comes in for the second love triangle...just because I love that one so I'll add it in later.) out of these. By the way, I really suck at writing DxC, so there WILL be some moments for them, but not a whole lot. Better some than none at all, right? Anyway, choose out of these:**

**GwenxTrent  
BridgettexGeoff  
BridgettexEzekiel  
IzzyxOwen  
LeshawnaxHarold  
LindsayxTyler  
GwenxGeoff (fanon...my personal favorite, but still...)  
BridgettexTrent (fanon, kinda obsessed with this now)  
****  
Yeah, mostly canon. Holy crap, I just thought of another love triangle! So now there's four! Yes! Woo-hoo! I'm on a roll! ;3 I'll give you a hint, though. One involves Gwen. Feel free to guess, and if you guess, leave it in a review so that it will count and I can post chapter five tomorrow! Good night!**

**- Cub**


	5. Discussion Time

**You guys are so freaking awesome, do you know that? I asked for three reviews and you gave me FOUR. xD Yeah, small thing to be excited about, but, yeah. Means a lot to me. Now this is the chapter where everything will be explained. And as I said before, they would be returning to camp...but there would be a twist. Yeah, you'll find out what the twist is. I'm so excited! This chapter and another one until you find out the second love triangle!**

**Musicaltheatergirl: Haha, thanks! I appreciate that, though I think my writing is horrid compared to some amazing authors here. ^^ No problem! And I'll keep putting up chapters as long as you guys review!**

**Paulinaghost: Thanks for reviewing again! BridgettexTrent would be a great couple, so I suppose I'll add a bit of that. Look for it in chapters seven or eight or anything beyond that. ^^ Haha, I was hoping someone would have that reaction to Chris. And I'll update, but you have to review! ^^**

**TDIBridgette: Thanks for reviewing again! Man, you guys are faithful reviewers! ^^ Okay, Trent and Gwen will stay a couple...but that doesn't mean there can't be tension, right? xD Haha, Bridgette's a good girl for pairs. You can pair her up with almost - if not every - TDI guy and she'd still be a great couple with them. Haha, I've been excited about this since chapter one, hoping I would get good reviews! And I have! ^^ Yeah, Chris will be hilarious in the upcoming chapters. or, at least, I think so. :p Anyway, yes, I'm excited, too! And, thanks! ^^**

**Icewhip: Thanks! And, aboutt he dog breeds...I do research. Haha. Not really, just picked out some dog breeds. I saw for a Labrador that they could have an obesity problem, and I thought, "Owen!" And that's basically how I found everyone out. By looking at a dog book. Haha. Okay, thanks! ^^**

**Meet you guys at the bottom!**

* * *

"You will each ride on a boat to the island." Chris paused. After there was no response, he punched Chef in the gut, because that was the only place he could reach.

Chef reluctantly unfurled a piece of paper. All of the dogs came closer to look. Duncan tripped Harold as he was walking, which sent him spiraling down the mountain.

"Gosh!" he yelled while falling.

Duncan couldn't help but snicker. He noticed Courtney, the Cocker Spaniel, watching him. "What?" the Belgian Sheepdog asked innocently.

"I saw that," she told him sharply.

"Saw what?"

"What you did to him, you ogre!"

Duncan lay down on the ground. "Well, that does seem to fit me."

"Pig," Courtney growled and walked over to Chef.

The paper had the names of all the dogs on there, as well as a few things scribbled out.

"Hey, dude," Geoff started to ask. "How'd you learn to write?"

Chef just glared at him. "Do you want to try asking that again?"

"N-No, dude! Sir!"

Chef narrowed his eyes and looked back at the paper. "In addition to riding the boats to the island, you will be living there for many, many weeks. Maybe until all of you are seniors! Anything can happen there. Speaking of which, do all of you have your vaccinations?"

"Oh, oh!" Lindsay jumped up and down. "Pick me!"

"Hyper one." Chef nodded to her.

"Okay. I'm Lindsay. I've gotten all of my shots because my master loves me so much! And they called me 'Lindsay the Brittany.' Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Lindsay, your breed is Brittany," Chris told her.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah...Anyway, you wouldn't need that many shots. So, is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes!" everyone replied, except Harold, of course, because he was at the foot of the mountain.

"Darn it!" the said dog growled as he reluctantly climbed the mountain. He strained his ears to hear Chris.

"Oh, yeah. It will be taped."

"Taped?" Heather asked in confusion, a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Heather, taped. We're going to broadcast it to all of the dogs and humans in Canada and maybe even the United States."

"So, what exactly do we do?" Gwen spoke up, looking extremely bored.

"That," Chris began. "Is what _you_ decide."

"So this isn't one of those crappy shows where you have challenges and everyone gets eliminated off, starting with the one who has no social life and ending in one that has a goofy and unpredictable personality?" Noah asked.

"Well…"

"I knew it!" Courtney screeched. She ran back and forth on the mountaintop, yapping, "Master! Master! Come back for me, please! Don't leave me with this stray trash!"

"Calm down, Princess," Duncan told her. "We don't bite…well, not hard, anyway."

"I don't get it," Lindsay muttered.

"That's a shocker," Gwen whispered under her breath.

"Okay! Listen up, dogs!" Chris piped up. "You are going to be on a show that will be broadcasted in human homes who have pet dogs and in specific alleyways that Chef and our unpaid interns will set up, free of charge for twenty bones each television."

"How exactly is that free of charge?" Geoff asked.

"Zip it!" Chris yelled. "I was talking! Anyway, you will go to this camp, live there and all, and will be split into two teams. You _will _have challenges, but nobody will get voted off, Noah."

Noah rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Chef growled at him and the Plott fell silent.

"So, instead of fighting to stay on the island, the winners will get more food or a reward and the losers will get less food, or maybe no food at all. It depends on how we feel."

"So, basically, we're at the mercy of you guys?" Owen asked.

"That's right, Owen!"

"Will there be a howling contest?" The Labrador shot a glance at the Beagle beside him.

"Izzy would totally win that!" she exclaimed.

"I'll run that by the producers," Chris barked, becoming agitated with the campers.

"So, what do we do now?" Trent asked.

"Get to know each other," Chris replied. "Mingle."

"Uh, dude, we already did that last night." Geoff chuckled. In a whisper, he added to Bridgette, "Clueless." The Border Collie smiled, trying her hardest to hold in a laugh.

Chris exchanged a look with Chef, and the giant Mastiff thumped over to the party dog and sat down right beside him. When Geoff gave him a curious look, Chef yelled in his ear, "We know that, soldier! What about the dogs you _didn't_ hang out with, huh? What about them? What happens to them?"

"Uh…" Geoff looked sideways at Bridgette for support, but the Border Collie was already backing away to Ezekiel. The Golden Retriever faced Chef once more. "They get lonely."

"Lonely?" Chef repeated. The confused look on his face turned to one of anger. "_Lonely_?" he yelled. "All of you weak and pitiful saps will be facing grueling challenges, near-death experiences, possible predators, and blood-sucking parasites! It would be _lucky_ for you to get a little _lonely _during your stay here!"

All of the dogs, minus Harold, who was still on the side of the cliff, Geoff, who practically fainted, and Chris, who was smiling and nodding, stared at the Mastiff in awe. Chef just turned up his nose at the Retriever and turned away to walk back to Chris again, scraping the dirt behind him into Geoff's face.

"Chef!" Chris whined. "You aren't supposed to give it away yet!"

"Oh, that's right," Chef replied, looking up. "Sorry, I forgot about that."

Chris cleared his throat, well aware of the young dogs staring at him. "Well, anyway," he began. "Talk to the ones you haven't talked to yet. Get to know them."

"They can do that on the way there!" Chef protested, going against what he had just stated. He glared at the campers. "Now get in the copter, all of you!"

Harold panted as he climbed faster, eager to get to know the dogs who hadn't talked to him the night before. A helicopter zoomed through the air over him, showing all of the dogs. "What the…How can a dog drive one of those things?"

A line dropped and Harold gratefully took it between his teeth. "I'm flying!" he wheezed once Chris started moving again.

The ride was short. The dogs all jumped out of the helicopter, waiting for their boats. "I'll start taping the epic from here. Act like you've never been there before or met each other, okay?" Chris asked warily. "If you know each other already, the ratings will go down the go down the drain!"

"Guess I shouldn't have thrown that party, then," Geoff murmured to Bridgette. He looked up, his eyes shining with humor, only to find out that Bridgette was standing near Ezekiel. "Probably telling her stories of the prairie again," he grumbled, sliding down to the splintery dock, barely listening to the small host.

"You can still act like yourselves, though, if you would even want to. Everyone, get lined up and ready for your entrance!" Chris gave the campers a trademark smile, and then disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Cool!" Izzy howled. "I want to do that!" She looked at Chef. "When do I get to do that? Huh? Huh? When? When?" she finally screeched in his ear after jumping all around and on him.

Chef flicked the hyperactive Beagle off of him with his tail. "I don't get paid enough for this, man," he muttered, eyeing the bunch. "You! Chubby!" He pointed to the Labrador.

"Me?" Owen asked, laughing.

"Yes, you!" Chef retorted. "You come out here now!"

"Why?" he asked, his eyes getting wider.

"Because I need a guinea pig to demonstrate what will likely happen to you scrawny leeches before this thing is over with!"

"Uh, I don't know…" Owen muttered, chuckling unenthusiastically. "Wouldn't that be a little dangerous, then?"

"Are you defying me, soldier?" Chef yelled, getting into Owen's face.

"No, sir," the Labrador answered with a little squeak, shrinking back.

"Well?" Chef asked after a moment of silence.

"Well what?"

"Just get up here, soldier!" Owen quickly skirted up to the scary dog. "Don't worry," the Mastiff growled, looking down at the terrified camper. "It won't hurt that much."

Owen gulped. "Uh, are you sure?"

Chef ignored him. "You may get stepped on!" he called out, standing on the overweight dog.

"This hurts," Owen whimpered.

Chef looked down at him. "Get over it, soldier! I didn't raise you to be like this!"

"You didn't raise me at all!" Owen gasped as Chef let him go.

"Are you questioning my methods?" the Mastiff yelled.

"Sir, no, sir!"

Chef narrowed his eyes. He turned away a moment later. "Go sit down, soldier. You've put in a long day's work."

"Thank you," Owen breathed, settling down beside Izzy once more.

"How so?"

Chef turned to face the Belgian Sheepdog. He stomped up to the black dog and looked him in the face. "What's that supposed to mean, Delinquent?"

"I'm not a—"

"Oh, I've heard about you." Chef smirked. "The defiant, lying, stupid—"

"Hey, hey!" Duncan growled. "That's enough!"

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled in a whisper from beside him. "You're pushing it! Now sit down before he massacres you!"

"What?" Duncan looked at her in surprise.

"No, keep going!" Gwen replied from her seat in between Duncan and Trent. She glared at Courtney. "The guy abused Owen!"

"Who's Owen?" Courtney retorted.

"Uh, I'm right here," Owen whispered from in front of the Cocker Spaniel.

Courtney flipped her long, silky ears over her shoulders. "If he gets put in the pound again…"

"I won't, Princess; don't worry," Duncan growled.

Chef motioned to the front with his head. "Why don't you go stand up there, then?"

"Sure, General Crazy," Duncan replied, rolling his eyes, and moving toward the front. Courtney lowered her head and Gwen smirked in satisfaction.

"You may get pushed around," Chef began again, pushing Duncan.

"Oh, yeah?" Duncan growled. "Bring it on! Is that the best you can do?"

Chef ignored him. "You might even get punched, bitten, or thrown into the water." Chef demonstrated on Duncan.

The Belgian Sheepdog climbed out of the water, spitting out the foul-tasting liquid. "Oh, really? That's it?"

"Well, you might even—"

"Can we just get to our boats, please?" Heather asked smugly. "Come on!" Chef glared at her and unfurled his paper once more.

"Boat number one – Beth!" Chef called out. "Who's Beth?"

"Me!" the Rhodesian Ridgeback answered and went to stand in line. A few seconds later, a boat programmed with the camp coordinates pulled up and she jumped in.

Chef nodded. "Second boat…"

* * *

**Okay, the fun is now over. Listen, I'm brain-dead for challenges. I don't want to copy the show's challenges, but I'll have to if I don't figure out some...plus I have writer's block now, and you can see how lacking my writing is now (by this chapter) because of the stupid thing. .**

**So, I want you guys to send in some challenges that they could possibly do! Please - otherwise the story will be discontinued after chapter seven. :o And we don't want that, now do we? Thanks in advance, guys. I know you're a creative group. Please come up with something good! Once you do that, I'm sure my creativity gene will start working again! Bye for now (until tomorrow or the day after)**

**- Cub**


	6. Meet the Campers

**It's really extremely late hwere I am now, so I'll make this short. I love you guys for reviewing so much. It brings tears to my eyes almost. And I'd like to give a special thank you to Paulinaghost. That whole thing about the "extreme fetch" really loosened my brain up a bit, and I've finished the first challenge, and have ideas for two more, and the one you gave me. ^^ So, thanks! Everyone, that user is really creative!**

**Icewhip: Thanks for reviewing again! ^^ Thanks! And I try, because I love dogs. Oh, the plotline will take you to the moon and back by chapter eight, you just wait!**

**Paulinaghost: Thanks so much for the two wonderful ideas! I think I'll use the extreme fetch one for the fourth challenge. ^^ Thanks! Oh, yes, and there's a chapter of free time in between every challenge, so it should be coming up soon.**

**All that I can tell about chapter eight (the most amazing chapter yet, in my opinion) is what the challenge will be, and one unexpected couple that I didn't think would emerge at all! I can't tell you both of their names...but I can tell you one. You'll have to wait to find out who the other is, though! ^^ I'm evil, aren't I? xD**

**Anyway, this is kind of the first episode repeated, except with some dialogue changed and some motions turned to dog ones. It's pretty funny, thoguh, in my opinion. And, if you've liked the chapters so far, and I've already convinced you that you'll love chapter eight, then you might love seven as well! ^^ More info about it at the bottom, though.**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

After Chris had finished explaining things to the audience, a boat pulled up to the dock, a Rhodesian Ridgeback jumping out.

"Beth! What's up?" the Chihuahua asked.

Beth ran to hug him, if dogs can hug. "It's so incredulous to meet you! Wow, you're much shorter in real life…"

"Uh…thanks…?"

Another boat pulled up, showing a Great Pyrenees.

"DJ!" Chris called to him.

"Yo! Chris McClean!" DJ gave him a paw-five. "How's it going?" He looked around. "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo, dawg! This is it! Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Looked a lot different on the application form," DJ muttered as he went to stand with Beth.

"Hey, Gwen," Chris said.

The Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever just looked at him angrily. "You mean we're staying _here_?"

"No." Chris answered. "_You're _staying here. My crib is an airstream with AC, that way."

Gwen glared at him. "I did not sign up for this."

"Actually, you did," Chris retorted, taking out papers. Of course, they had nothing on them since the dogs had all agreed to everything.

Gwen took the papers, ripped them up with her teeth, and threw them in the water.

"The great thing about lawyers is…" Chris pulled out another copy. "They make lots of copies."

"I am not staying here," Gwen muttered, turning to leave.

"Cool. I hope you can swim, though, because your ride just left." Gwen glared at him.

"Jerk!"

A Golden Retriever was partying on the next boat. He jumped out. "Chris McClean! 'Sup, man? It's an honor to meet you, man."

"The Geoff-ster!" Chris exclaimed. "Welcome to the island, man."

"Thanks, man."

"They say man one more time," Gwen threatened. "I'm going to puke."

Geoff paw-fived Chris – and almost squished him – and walked to the other side to stand with the others. "Everybody!" Chris announced. "This is Lindsay!" He looked at her and then whispered, "Not too shabby."

The Brittany stepped onto the dock. "Hi!" she greeted in a sing-song voice. "Okay, you look so familiar." The campers were pretty sure she wasn't joking at that time.

"I'm Chris McClean." Lindsay still drew a blank. "The host…of the show."

"Oh, that's where I know you from!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Uh…yeah…"

Before Chris could say anything else, a fierce-looking Pomeranian stepped onto the dock. "Heather." Chris watched her leave to the other side.

"Hi!" Beth called, running up to her. "Looks like we're your new friends for the next…however long it is!"

Loud music poured out of the next boat. An angry Belgian Sheepdog jumped out. "Duncan! Dude!" Chris exclaimed.

"I don't like surprises," Duncan told him.

"Yeah, the dogcatcher warned me about that, man," Chris told him threateningly. "He also told me to give him a holler at any time and have you returned to the pound."

Duncan sniffed like he really didn't care. "Okay, then."

He walked past Heather and barked, "Meet you by the campfire, Darling."

"Drop dead, you flea!" Heather replied. She walked past the others. "I'm calling my master. You cannot make me stay here!"

Chris held up the papers once again as the next boat arrived. "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced. "Tyler!"

The Boxer that was water-skiing looked at everyone and waved with his tail. When the boat docked, however, he went flying into the air, only to land in the water and splash Heather from head to toe – even though that wouldn't be much.

"Ugh!" Heather groaned. "My fur!"

"Wicked wipeout, man!" Chris called, to which Tyler replied by sticking his paw in the air. Geoff and DJ did the same, and Gwen glared daggers at them.

Chris's laughing was interrupted by heavy breathing. He turned to see a Pointer. "Welcome to camp, Harold." The dog didn't reply.

"What's he looking at?" Beth finally asked.

"So you mean the show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold asked quickly.

"You got it!" Chris replied.

"Yes!" Harold yelled, walking toward the others. "That is so much more favorable to my skills."

After making a face, Chris announced, "Contestant number nine is…Trent!"

"Hey, good to meet you, man," the Siberian Husky barked. "Saw you on that dog show. Nice work!"

"Thanks, man," Chris replied. "I knew I rocked that show!"

"I saw that!" Beth exclaimed and most of the dogs turned to look at her. "One of the dogs wrapped their owner up in a leash so they got automatic fifth place."

"Lucky!" Harold wheezed. "I hope I get wrapped up in a leash."

"Me, too!" Lindsay replied cheerfully.

"So, this is it?" Trent asked, glancing around. "All right, then…" He walked over to stand beside Gwen, who looked a little angry at first, but soon smiled when Trent wasn't looking.

A Border Collie with a dog-sized surfboard rode on the next boat. "Hey. What's up?" she asked.

"All right. Our surfer dog, Bridgette, is here!" Chris announced.

Duncan scoffed. "Nice board. This ain't Malibu, Mountains." Geoff quickly glared at him for giving away that they knew Bridgette lived in the mountains, and Duncan returned the glance nervously when the camera turned away from him.

"I thought we were going to be on a beach," Bridgette confessed, thinking of how she had kept the board for a long time and had finally decided to bring it.

"We are!" Chris told her.

Bridgette sighed as she saw the harmed wildlife. "Great."

"All right. That makes—" Chris cut off due to Bridgette hitting him with her surfboard. "Ouch! Darn it, that hurts!"

Bridgette walked away casually. "Hey, guys," she barked to most of the boys gathered in one spot.

"Hey." Geoff smiled. "I'm Geoff."

"What's up?" Bridgette spun around to face the Golden Retriever, almost chopping off heads in the process.

"Dang!" Harold exclaimed. "Watch the board, man!"

"Hi! I'm Beth!" Beth called from the other side.

"Hey!" Bridgette spun around again, with the same results.

"Okay, we've all met surfer girl," Heather growled. "Can we get on with the show, please?"

"Someone missed their luxurious doggy bath this morning." Duncan smirked.

"Get bent," Heather told him simply.

A Plott stepped off the next boat. "Our…next camper is Noah!" Chris announced.

"You got my memo about my life-threatening allergies?" Noah asked, walking past the host.

"I'm sure someone did!"

"Good. Is this where we're staying?"

"No." Duncan growled at the newcomer. "It's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party."

"Cute," Noah stated. "Nice piercing. Original. Do it yourself?" he asked, pointing to the one earring on the top of Duncan's ear.

"Yeah," Duncan replied, grabbing Noah's ear with his sharp teeth. "You want one?"

Noah scoffed. "No, thanks. Can I have my ear back, please?" When Duncan released it, Noah muttered, "Thanks."

"What's up, y'all? Leshawna's in the house!" a German Shepherd called from the boat. Harold's eyes widened as she stepped off the boat.

The newcomer jumped off the boat. "Yo, baby! Hey, how're you doing? How's it going?" She paw-fived Chris and went over to stand with the others. "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble, because I came to win." She noticed Duncan, who was a sheepdog like her, and barked, "Oh, what's up, my brother?" They paw-fived. "Give me some sugar, baby!"

Harold looked at Leshawna. "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before," he confessed.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna asked.

"Real, real big," Harold explained. "And loud."

"_What_ did you say to me?" Leshawna asked, making Gwen and Trent flinch behind her. "Oh, no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet!" Harold backed up to defend himself. "I'll show you big, baby!" DJ and Bridgette ran forward to hold the German Shepherd back.

"Oh, yeah? You want some of this? Well, come on, then!" Leshawna yelled.

"All right, campers, settle down," Chris commanded. Leshawna glanced at Harold, who grinned innocently.

Another boat pulled up, this time with two Toy Poodles jumping out of it. "Ladies – Sadie, Katie." Chris walked over to them. "Welcome to your new home for a long time!"

"Oh my gosh! Sadie, look!" The apricot Poodle pointed her paw upward. "It's a summer camp!"

"Okay, I've always wanted to go to summer camp!" the black one confided. The two squealed and ran off.

The next boat pulled up and dropped off a Field Spaniel. "Ezekiel," Chris greeted. "What's up, man?"

Ezekiel looked up. "I think I see a bird." Trent chuckled at this.

"Okay, look, dude," Chris began, standing on his hind legs to place a paw on the larger dog's shoulder. "I know you don't get out much. Been isolated your whole life, raised by freaky prairie dogs. Just don't say much and try not to let your pack down too early. Okay?"

With the push Chris gave him, Ezekiel walked down the dock to the others. "Yes, sir."

"That's just…" Gwen began. "Wow."

The next boat had a Weimaraner in it. "Cody!" Chris announced. "The Code-ster! The Code_meister_!"

"Dude, psyched to be here, man." Cody began to walk down the dock. "I see the ladies have already arrived. All right!"

He paused to say something to Leshawna, but she turned to him and told him, "Save it, short stuff."

Then, a boat pulled up with an angry Greyhound in it. "Eva," Chris greeted. "Nice. Glad you could make it."

Eva ignored him and walked to the other campers. Cody tried to paw-five her, but she dropped her small bag that was slung around her shoulder on his foot instead.

"Ouch!" Cody yelped, pulling back. "What's in there? Dog bones?"

Eva glanced at him. "Yes."

"She's all yours, man," Duncan told DJ.

"Wahoo!" someone yelled in Chris's ear. "Chris! What's happening? This is awesome! Wahoo!"

"Owen!" Chris yelled back to the Labrador. "Welcome!"

Owen tackled Chris over and attempted to give him a hug. "Awesome to be here, man," he told the Chihuahua. "Yeah! Man, this is just so…" he trailed off, not able to think of a word.

"Awesome?" Gwen suggested.

"Yes!" Owen yelled. "Awesome! Woo! Are you going to be in my pack?" he asked the Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever.

"Oh, I sure hope so," the Toller replied sarcastically.

Owen gave a cry of excitement. "You about finished?" Chris asked.

"Sorry, dude," Owen apologized. "I'm just so psyched!"

"Cool," Chris replied, pointing at the next boat. "And here comes Courtney!"

The Cocker Spaniel waved from the boat. Chris helped her down by grabbing her paw. "Thank you," she barked as she walked to the others. "Hi!" she greeted them. "You must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

Owen grabbed her paw and began to shake it. "How's it going? I'm Owen!"

"Nice to meet you, Ow…wow…" Courtney had seen the dog in the next boat.

As special music played, a Dalmatian came into view, winking and flashing a perfect smile, making the girls and Owen swoon.

"This is Justin," Chris explained. He turned to the newcomer. "Welcome to Total Drama Island." They bumped paws.

"Thanks, Chris, this is great," Justin replied.

"Just so you know," Chris began. "We picked you based entirely on your looks."

Justin shrugged. "I can deal with that."

"I like your collar!" Owen exclaimed, pointing at the old, worn-out denim collar on Justin's neck.

"Thanks, man."

"Because it looks like it's all worn-out." Owen gave a slight chuckle. "Did you buy it like that?"

"Uh, no," Justin replied. "Just…had them for a while."

Oh. Cool!" Turning around, Owen hit himself and muttered, "Stupid!"

"Hey, everyone!" Chris called out. "Izzy!"

"Hi, Chris!" the Beagle yapped. "Hi! Hi!" She started to run off the boat but tripped and hit her chin on the dock.

"Ooh!" Tyler laughed. "That was bad!"

Courtney ran to the edge. "Guys!" she called. "She could be seriously hurt!" She grabbed the smaller dog by the scruff and hauled her back up.

Izzy knocked Courtney off and shook herself dry. "That felt…so…good!" she exclaimed, standing up. "Except for hitting my chin! This is summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?"

"That," Owen yelled, "is a good call!"

"First thing's first," Chris announced. "We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock!" Everyone ran past him.

Chris jumped in the boat. "Okay! One…two…three…Oops." Everyone looked upset. "Okay, forgot the lens cap." He pushed a button. "Okay! Hold that pose! One…two…Oops, no way. Card's full! Hang on."

Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Come on, man, my face is starting to freeze!"

"Got it!" Chris announced. "Okay. Everyone say, 'Wawanakwa'!"

"Wawanakwa!" everyone shouted, and soon screamed as the dock collapsed.

"Okay, guys," Chris told them. "Dry off and then meet at the campfire pit in ten!"

* * *

**^^ Like it? It's okay to say no, because I know it's not the most creative, but you don't know how freaking long it took me to listen to that whole episode on YouTube, pause it, write down the dialogue, and repeat it over and over. DX But it was worth it.**

**Anyway, for the chapter eight information...the challenge...let's just say that things are going to get a little "too close for comfort" in this one. Haha. You guys must think I'm either mean, weird, or evil to leave it at that, but I will.**

**And I so ddin't see this coming, but it just typed itself out when I wrote the chapter. There WILL be an unexpected pairing. And I'll tell you the boy in it. It's Duncan. But, no, the girl is not Courtney (though, with my writing, I can see how that's unexpected. xD) Oh, yeah. There are a few fanfics on here about it. Anyone want to guess? If so, leave your guess in a review. ^^ I love reviews, haha.**

**So, back on to chapter seven. It involves a little bit of every couple I can think of (well, besides Tyler and Lindsay, because Lindsay's with Heather in that one...) that is canon. So, yes, you DxC lovers will get to see them together (though I must warn you that I do not write those two well together!) And it's when everyone finally gets assigned to their teams,er, PACKS. Yes, the teams will be referred to as packs, but I can't give away the names, because that will ruin everything.**

**I promise to post chapter seven tomorrow! But I hope I get at least one review on this capter before I do, haha. See you tomorrow! And good night!**

**- Cub**


	7. Team Time

**Well, well, what do we have here? ANOTHER update? I am so loving these fast chapters, aren't you guys? I'm so excited and I'm going to start working on chapter eleven soon. But I only got one review for the last chapter, but I don't care. As long as I got one. :3**

**By the way, there will be a LOT of odd couples, especially in chapters eight through ten. Eight or ten would definitely have to be the weirdest, though. No worries, though, because chapter eight will come tomorrow (or tonight, if I get three new reviews). ^-^**

**TDIBridgette: Haha, thanks! ^^ And it's no problem. Just review whenever you want! By the way, my email has over two hundred unread messages that I really don't want to look through, haha. Thanks. ^^ Hope you like this one, too!**

**Anyway, this one has all canon couples (aside from Lindsay and Tyler) here. Also, the second love triangle appears, and there are minor spoilers to TDA, I think, in here. So, just be warned. You probably won't catch them, anyway, tough. xD**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

"Okay, so now that you're all here," Chris began, looking at each camper. "It's time to split you into teams, which will hereby be known as packs for the rest of your time here!"

"This place sucks," Heather growled.

"I know," Chris sighed. "Anyway, I won't be the one splitting you into your packs."

"Please don't tell me _he's_ the one doing it," Duncan barked, swishing his tail to a large Mastiff.

"No." Chris looked at the troublemaker. "Chef won't be doing it, either."

"Then who will?" Gwen responded nervously.

"It will be you, obviously," Chris yapped. He continued as the gazes of all the puzzled dogs turned on him. "We will play a little game. In this forest, there are twenty-two toys that are tough to open. When you—"

"Why do they have to be tough to open?" Leshawna asked rebelliously.

"Yeah!" Harold put in enthusiastically. "You tell him, Leshawna!"

The German Shepherd just stared at him. "Uh, no."

"Because, that's where the fun comes in." Chris winked. "Anyway, when you _do_ get the toys open, a piece of paper lodged inside will have a symbol on it. The symbols possible to get are the leaf and the raindrop."

"How creative," Noah muttered, rolling his eyes.

Chris ignored the Plott. "Anyway, you will bring them to the center of camp, where there is a bonfire. When I give the word, you have to figure out who your teammates are _without speaking_."

"What?" DJ exclaimed. "Why can't we talk?"

"Because," Chris told the Great Pyrenees, "this way is more fun."

"But—"

"Once you find your team," Chris continued, ignoring DJ's protests. "Then you will all throw your papers into the fire."

"Hazardous much?" Courtney asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I get through one sentence without someone interrupting?" Chris yelled. Or, _squeaked_.

"There was your sentence," Geoff barked cheerfully. He looked for Bridgette, but once again the pretty Border Collie was sitting with Ezekiel.

"Anyway," Chris began again. "Something will happen, but I'm not allowed to tell you what yet."

"So when does this challenge start?" Beth asked.

"It already has."

The twenty-two campers scurried off into the forest to find the chew toys. Gwen raced forward, only to trip over a tree root hidden by many leaves.

Trent stopped beside her as the other campers rushed forward. "You okay?" the Siberian Husky asked, extending a paw.

The Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever nodded and pushed herself up, ignoring Trent's offer for help. "I'm just fine," she replied dryly.

"Well, would you like to look for two toys together?" Trent asked, a little taken aback at her sudden hostility.

Gwen shrugged. "Whatever."

"Yeah…I think I smell some of that rubber humans use on chew toys," Trent lied quickly. "I'll go see if I can find some."

"Would you like me to come?"

"No, no," Trent barked quickly. "I mean, not in your condition."

Gwen's eyes narrowed as the popular dog raced away into the bushes. "I knew it," she muttered. "He must've been dared to say that he liked me. By Geoff, or one of the other popular dogs, that's who."

"Well, hey there, Sunshine." Gwen turned around to see a familiar black pelt.

"Oh, Duncan," she breathed in relief. "You scared me to death!"

Duncan tilted his head. "Then why aren't you dead?"

"Ha ha," Gwen responded sarcastically, trying to hold in a real laugh.

Duncan's face grew serious. "Where's Elvis?"

"Elvis?" Gwen echoed. "Oh, Trent! Um, he went that way." She pointed with her black tail to the area the Siberian Husky disappeared.

"Have you found a toy yet?" Duncan asked, sensing the awkwardness and changing the subject.

Gwen shook her head. "No. Have you?"

"Well, no, not—"

"Duncan!" A little Cocker Spaniel burst out of the bushes. "Duncan, you _promised_ you wouldn't leave me alone with that…that stray trash!"

"Settle down, Princess," Duncan sighed. "You'll be fine once we find the toys."

"So, how goes it, Courtney?" Gwen asked the newcomer, hoping to put the argument from earlier that day behind them.

But, instead of the reaction Gwen was hoping for, Courtney turned her nose up at her. "I don't have to tell _you_. I don't talk to stray trash."

Gwen crouched low to the ground. "What's that supposed to mean? Am I not good enough for your beauty school standards?"

"You'd never win in a dog show," Courtney retorted, "that's for sure!"

Gwen gasped and she saw Duncan's jaw drop. "Princess, let's go," he told her quickly, pushing her away. To Gwen, he mouthed a silent apology and then he and the Cocker Spaniel left the bushes.

"Hey, I found one," Trent announced, appearing back into view. He nosed it toward Gwen. "Here, you take it."

"No, you found it fair and square," Gwen replied, pushing it back with her paw. "I can find another."

"Okay…" Trent picked up the toy in his mouth and began to claw at it.

Gwen turned from him, sighed, and started to walk away in search for her own pack assignment.

-

"Princess, I can't believe you said that back there!" Duncan exclaimed, sounding just a bit impressed. "I mean, that was great and all, but it was also mean to her."

Courtney turned away and sat down. "Well, it's true, isn't it? Discolored dogs _never_ win shows."

"I wouldn't know," Duncan retorted. "I've never been a pet. And I thought you said, after looking back, that you wished you had been a stray all your life."

"Well, who cares now?" Courtney asked. "I'm here, and that's it. I'll bring my pack to ultimate victory!"

Duncan lifted his muzzle to the air. "Do…do you smell cheap rubber?"

"I suppose," Courtney replied. She leaped up onto her paws suddenly. "And if it's cheap…"

"It's from Chris!" Duncan finished.

The two dogs raced into the bushes, clawing at the ground and the thorns around them. "Look!" Courtney exclaimed, pointing with her short tail. "Over there, by that tree!"

Sure enough, two rubber chew toys were lying at the foot of the thick oak. "Got them!" Duncan exclaimed happily, snatching the two up. He padded quickly back over to the ex-pet, who was bouncing with excitement.

Courtney snatched one away from Duncan and clawed at it and bit it. "Mine won't open!" she complained.

"What?" Duncan asked, turning away from his toy that he had already ripped open. He sighed. "Here, Princess, let me help you." The delinquent placed his jaws on one side of the toy and ripped from there.

"Thanks!" Courtney yapped, picking up the paper with her teeth. "I've got a leaf on mine!"

"Raindrop," Duncan reported. The two suddenly glanced at each other. They weren't going to be on the same team.

-

"I can't go another step…"

"Come on, Noah," Cody groaned. "This is from you not exercising!"

"Is that _really_ my fault?" Noah asked.

"Yes!" Cody replied angrily.

"Well, then maybe I shouldn't give you one of these." He held up two chew toys in his mouth from behind him.

"What?" Cody exclaimed. "Exactly when did you get those?"

"About ten minutes back," Noah replied, biting his and succeeding in tearing it open.

"Then why in the name of all that is good did you not tell me?" Cody yelled.

"Don't get your tail in a knot," Noah growled, pawing out his paper. "Just tear yours open and tell me what pack you're in."

Cody rolled his eyes and used his strong teeth to rip it open. "Leaf," he reported.

"I got the same symbol," Noah replied. He turned away from the things. "Can we go to the bonfire now?"

"I don't know…Are we allowed to?"

Noah looked at him incredulously. "How old are you?"

"N-Nine months," Cody stammered. "What about it?"

Noah turned away. "Nothing. If you're that old, you shouldn't be asking for permission to go somewhere."

Cody looked down. He slowly raised his head to see the Plott walking away. "Hey! Noah, wait up!"

-

"Run, Owen!" Izzy shouted. "To the bonfire!"

"Are you sure everyone else has found their symbols?" Owen panted, collapsing to the ground.

Izzy slid off his back. "Come on, Owen! They probably have! But, then again, they didn't have you. You're so great, mighty, and powerful. Just like this one rabbit I met once—"

"I can persevere!" Owen suddenly yelled, grabbing the Beagle by the scruff and throwing her on his back once more. The Labrador started to run faster than before.

"Wahoo!" Izzy screamed into the early afternoon. "That's my dog!"

-

"Heather! Heather! Heather!" Lindsay chirped. "Beth found three toys!"

"Excellent." Heather narrowed her eyes and padded over to the Rhodesian Ridgeback. "Did you open them yet, Beth?"

"Not yet," Beth replied sadly. "I was hoping we could all open them together…"

"Yeah, Beverly! That's a great idea!" Lindsay agreed.

"I'm Beth…"

Heather scoffed. "Whatever. All I know is that my perfect, fragile teeth cannot open such extremities like that."

"Oh, oh!" Lindsay yelled. "I'll open them for you, Heather!"

The little Pomeranian nodded, approving the decision. "Beth?"

"Well, I'd like to open just mine…"

"That's totally fine!" Heather exclaimed. "But you'll also get to be on a separate team than me and Lindsay."

"No!" Beth shouted.

"Then open them."

"Okay…"

-

"Come on, Katie! We're losing him!"

"Ooh, Sadie, I wish you wouldn't rush me! Justin's still right there!"

"I wish you both would _shut up_!" Eva growled. "How did I even come to getting stuck with you two and the silent one?"

Katie shrugged. "Really, really good luck!"

Sadie nodded. "Oh, yeah, it was like fate!"

Eva rolled her eyes.

"Guys, don't forget us!" DJ stepped out of the bushes with an exhausted Tyler.

"We're part of this group, too," Tyler panted, flopping onto the green grass.

"You suck at everything, don't you?" Eva asked the Boxer.

"Not _everything_," Tyler replied. "I'm great at sports."

"I bet you are, my friend," DJ told him.

"I found four," Justin reported, bringing four toys back.

"Only four?" Tyler asked as the clones, Justin, and Eva snatched them up.

Justin shrugged. "Sorry."

"No, that's okay. We'll find our own," DJ told him.

"We will?" Tyler whispered.

"I sure hope so," DJ replied.

-

"Hey, Leshawna, will you team up with me so that we can find the toys easier?" Harold asked. He had just seen Leshawna passing by and decided to engage her in conversation.

"Uh, sorry, but I'd rather do this on my own," she told him, looking around warily.

"What's wrong?" Harold asked.

Leshawna sighed. That boy was persistent. "I just don't like bears."

"Why not?"

"Because they can tear a dog up, that's why," Leshawna snapped.

"S-Sorry," Harold stammered. "I didn't mean to make you mad. But I know a trick that works on grizzlies if you spot one."

"What would that be?" Leshawna turned to look at him.

"Two words – play dead."

Leshawna smiled. "You know, maybe you could help me out a bit. You're a Pointer, right?"

"Yes."

-

"And that was when I caught my first groundhog, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

Geoff rolled his eyes. He had been listening to Ezekiel go on and on about the prairie life, and, frankly, he just wasn't interested anymore. He wished he could say the same for Bridgette.

"Wow!" the Border Collie exclaimed. "Who knew a groundhog could be so much trouble? But…" her face grew worried for a moment. "You didn't eat it, did you?"

"Uh…" Ezekiel glanced back at Geoff for a moment, hoping for support. The Golden Retriever just shrugged. "No," the Field Spaniel finally told the female. Geoff could tell he was lying.

"Anyway, on to another subject," Geoff began. "What are your packs? Nobody has told anyone yet!"

"Mine's Raindrop, eh," Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Mine, too." Geoff forced a smile. "You, Bridgette?"

Bridgette glared at him harshly. "Mine's a secret."

"Come on, you can tell us, eh," Ezekiel reassured her.

The Border Collie glared at him, too. "I told you it was a secret!" she snapped and stormed off in front of the boys.

"Wonder what's up with her?" Ezekiel asked.

-

"Congratulations, campers!" Chris called to everyone around the campfire. "Now you have to find your pack!"

Everyone ambled around aimlessly and silently, knocking into each other and accidentally injuring themselves, until at last Leshawna couldn't stand it any longer and walked up to Gwen and pushed her toward Duncan, whose symbol she had already seen. She walked away to help more dogs so that the foolishness could end soon.

Gwen and Duncan looked at each other's slips of paper and nodded, racing around the group to look for more of their pack. Trent narrowed his eyes at this, getting a bit ticked off, but he quickly brushed it off, noticing that Geoff and Ezekiel were walking together. He was tempted to see if they had the same symbol, but he wasn't letting the two black dogs out of his sight.

Leshawna, on the other hand, was still looking for someone with her symbol, despite helping many of the opposite symbols find each other. She finally paused at Harold, who was waving with his tail to her. She walked over silently, and Harold showed her his symbol that matched her own.

Lindsay looked around in confusion for her pack. She finally sighed and tapped Tyler on the shoulder. When the Boxer turned around, she held up her paper with an innocent smile on her face. Tyler nodded, and brushed DJ, who turned around, with his tail.

Katie and Sadie had found that they were in the same group. They finally had a good idea and decided to walk around with their symbols in their mouths. Finally, Justin, flanked by Beth and Heather, stopped and nodded.

Izzy led Eva, Noah, and Cody through the crowds of dogs that had already found part of their pack. The latter three couldn't find the rest, while Izzy was merely helping them. Once she found Owen with the same symbol, though, she forgot about the other three and went to frolic among the weeds with him.

Bridgette glanced around. She had been sitting out the whole time. But her glances became more anxious as she realized that she was going to be left out if she didn't find anybody. The Border Collie saw Trent looking just as confused as she was, but he also had anger in his eyes. It took her a moment to figure out, but Bridgette finally figured out that the Siberian Husky was upset that Gwen and Duncan found each other first. She calmly padded toward him, exchanging symbols with him, and nodding.

"Okay, campers!" Chris called out. "Looks like all of you have paired…trio'd…foured…or fifthed up!" Everyone rolled their eyes at the made-up words. 'But it is now time to find the rest of your pack! Okay, the ones with raindrops merge to the right, and leaves go to the left!" Chris scowled as the dogs moved slowly. "_Faster!_" Then everyone sped up.

On the right were Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Tyler, Lindsay, DJ, Izzy, Owen, and Bridgette.

On the left were Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Noah, Heather, Eva, Justin, Beth, Leshawna and Harold.

"Bridgette, you actually got a raindrop, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Nice, bra!" Geoff chuckled.

"You…you both leave me alone!" Bridgette finally yelled.

"What the heck is up with her, eh?" Ezekiel asked. Geoff shrugged.

"You that are on the right will be known as the Rainpack!" Chris shouted. "And the left will be Leafpack!"

"Creative," Noah muttered.

Chris glared at him. "I am tired of your derogatory attitude, Noah. Anyway, you campers go into the cabins and pick your beds. They're human-sized bunks!"

"Mainly because it would cost extra to buy new beds," Chef added.

"Yep!" Chris agreed. "Anyway, be ready to wake up at the crack of dawn!"

"Is that why you're sending us to bed so early?" Owen asked.

"Sure is!" Darker, he added, "Without supper."

Owen sniffed, and suddenly fell down, crying his eyes out. "No supper!"

"Your first challenge starts in two days. So, until then, relax!"

"Easy for you to say," Bridgette growled, still glaring at the two boys.

-

"Um…Bridgette…?"

"Who do they think they are?" Bridgette growled, letting her claws sink into the somewhat hard pillow.

"Bridgette?"

"Pestering me with their problems!"

"That's great and all, but…Bridgette?"

"I can't stand it anymore!" the Border Collie finally yelped, shredding the last bits of the pillow.

"Bridgette!"

"What?" she finally snarled, glaring at the Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever.

"That," Gwen sighed. "Was my pillow."

Bridgette's eyes suddenly softened. "Gwen, I'm sorry! Here." She jumped up onto the bed above that and threw another pillow down. "Take that one, please!"

"O…kay," Gwen replied, lying down in her bunk. "It's going to be cold tonight, Bridge. Are you sure you want to sleep next to that window?"

"Positive!" Bridgette exclaimed. "I happen to love the cold. Remember, I lived alone in the mountains for a long time."

"If you're sure," Gwen persisted.

"I am!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and flopped into her bunk. "Well, good night, Bridge," she yawned.

"Good night." But Bridgette didn't lie down. She gazed out the window. "I'm not going to talk to them until they resolve the problem, whatever it is," she decided.

* * *

**Ooh, what's with Bridgette's sudden hostility to Geoff and Ezekiel? You'll have to read chapter eight to find out. By the way, chapter eight is the first challenge! And you don't want to miss out on it!**

**By the way, anyone want to tell me the love triangle if they found it? Haha. It's pretty easy.**

**Also, you know how Duncan calls Courtney "Princess," right? Well, every girl he talks to in this will be given a nickname b him, and I have come up with some. Tell me what you think: Princess (Coutney...naturally), Darling (Heather), Sunshine (Gwen), Malibu (Bridgette), Tweedle-dumb (Katie), Tweedle-idiot (Sadie...yes, I had to use these! xD), Psycho (Izzy), Beautiful (Lindsay)...and that's all I've got. But I will give you a hint. The odd pairing I was talking about that involved Duncan...yeah, she was one of the ones in this list, and their relationship is not mentioned in TDI or TDA (so, no, it isn't Courtney). Guesses? Anyone? Haha. You'll probably...you WILL figure it out by chapter eight.**

**Bye until hopefully tonight,**

**- Cub**


	8. Concrete Shelter

**Hey! As you see this, I am working on chapter eleven. Haha, and where I'm at right now, it's 11:11 pm! xD I love how things work out like that! Anyway, this is the chapter where the mystery couple (involving Duncan) will be revealed! Actually, another camper brings it to the girl's attention...but I'll let you read that for yourself. It's a random couple I randomly paired together, and thought that they might work out. xD So, even though the other camper thinks so, the two (Duncan and the girl) might not like each other for real; the camper who suspects it might be the only one. And they are the only one...until chapter ten, which is the next challenge! xD**

**So, yeah. The campers get a little too close for comfort in this one. ^^ It's almost hilarious.**

**TDIBridgette: Yup! You got the love triangle right! ^^ You should be excited. xD**

**HowlingWulf: Oh, so close! I was waiting to see who would guess Duncan and Gwen. But remember I said it isn't mentioned in TDI or TDA? xD Yeah. But they will be involved in the love triangle, don't worry. (For those of you who haven't caught on yet, the love triangle #2 is TrentxGwenxDuncan.)**

**Paulinaghost: Haha, sorry! Nope. Read above. They will be involved in a love triangle just because I pretty much like them as a couple. ^^ Haha, now don't hurt Bridgette too much; we need her for the story! Haha. And she has a perfectly good reason, too. She's like a peacemaker, and she doesn't know why Geoff and Ezekiel hate each other (thought it's prtety obvious to everyone else why. -.-) so she has decided to make them leave her alone until they resolve it. xD Haha.**

**Also, I mentioned some tidbit from TDA where Gwen reveals she is claustraphobic. xD (So am I!) So look for that.**

**Anyway, here's chapter eight - challenge one and some things revealed!**

* * *

"Okay, campers! I hope you are all well-rested!" Chris called out to everyone. "You had two days to relax. I mean, seriously. This is kind of depressing." He looked at all the dogs who were yawning, trying to stay awake, or already asleep.

"Your first challenge starts today!" Chris continued. "And the first challenge…just because I like ratings, will be for all of you to be locked in a small concrete house-like thing with your teammates. First team to crack loses! Chef, bring them out!"

Chef looked at Chris like he was ridiculous. "They're in the woods," he reminded the host.

"Oh, yeah…" Chris looked around. "Well? What are you all waiting on?" At that moment, every dog sped off to the things.

-

"So…what are we supposed to do?" Harold asked.

"I guess we just chill," Leshawna answered. "We'll be kicking some Rainpack butt, and we'll get the reward…whatever it is," she added.

"I _hate_ this place!" Courtney screeched. "I hate it! Get me out of this place!"

"Courtney, girl, you'd better calm down. You're already scaring Katie and Sadie!" Leshawna motioned with her tail to the two Toy Poodles. "And if dogs go crazy, then we're going to lose."

Courtney sighed. "It's just not fair. Why does this have to be our very first challenge?"

"Because Chris is sadistic and stupid?" Harold suggested.

"Hey!" a voice yelled over the intercom. "I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" Harold shot back.

"I'm, like, so bored, Katie," Sadie told her friend.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie, me, too!" Katie exclaimed, and the two started to squeal.

"Here we go." Heather rolled her eyes.

"You _could_ try to be a little supportive," Courtney told her.

The Pomeranian narrowed her eyes. "And you could try to shut up for once."

Courtney gasped. "I…I don't even have to dignify that with a response!" She turned away.

"Good, because you probably couldn't think of one, anyway!"

Courtney gasped. "Just ignore her, girl," Leshawna told her.

"It's hard to when you're locked in a concrete shelter with her," Courtney muttered.

"If we put up with her, you have to, too," Noah told her.

The Cocker Spaniel glared at the Plott. "I know," she growled.

"Come on, guys!" Cody exclaimed, popping in between Courtney and Noah. "This could be fun!" the Weimaraner continued. This earned him glares from everyone. "Just a suggestion…"

"How about everyone just shuts up?" Eva screamed.

"Touchy," Courtney muttered after a minute of silence.

"Beth!" Heather called out. The Rhodesian Ridgeback was at her side in a moment. "Find me some cool water."

"There is none." Beth sounded puzzled.

"Well find some, before I get extremely angry!" Heather snapped.

"Y-Yes, Heather!" Beth yelped.

Leshawna stepped in between them. "Girl, there is no cool water up in here," she growled to the Pomeranian. "Just leave it alone."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked the German Shepherd. "Well, I can't wait until a challenge comes where risking your life is involved."

"You want to die so soon?" Leshawna asked.

Heather growled and turned away. Justin shook his head silently and walked over to Noah, tapping him with his tail.

"What?" Noah sighed, walking away from the others to talk to the Dalmatian.

"I…don't think the others like me," Justin confessed.

Noah rolled his eyes. "You're quiet. They think you're hot. It all will work out somehow."

"Are you sure?" Justin asked in protest.

"Of course," Noah replied sarcastically, turning away.

"Thanks, Noah," Justin barked after him, grinning almost sinisterly. "I can always count on you."

-

"I don't get it," Lindsay announced after a joke was told.

"I can't believe I'm in here with all of you dogs," Duncan growled, pacing around.

Gwen yawned. "Duncan, just sit down. It's not going to help if you keep doing that, you know. You'll make them even more nervous."

"If that's even possible," Duncan added, sitting down beside Gwen.

Trent just glared at the Belgian Sheepdog and then announced, "Okay, we should find some food so nobody gets hungry."

"Oh, good thinking, Elvis!" Duncan replied sarcastically. "Let's see, it'd be great if you could gather some concrete and I'll find some…oh, I don't know…How does concrete sound to you?"

"Great!" Lindsay exclaimed, wagging her tail and licking the concrete walls.

Gwen punched her friend good-naturedly. "Well, we can't eat that, because it's bad for your teeth."

"Oh, no, it is?" Lindsay gasped. She ran to the middle of the group, far away from the tempting walls.

Trent chuckled. "Real mature, Duncan. No, I mean real food."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Geoff asked, walking up to the Siberian Husky. "If you didn't notice, we're in a concrete shelter with no windows and no doors!"

"Well," Trent began. "There is a door…" He pointed with his tail to the only entrance and exit. "But I think they've got it blocked."

"Just great!" Duncan growled. "How long do we have to stay in here, anyway?"

"Until one team loses," Gwen muttered, lying down.

"Didn't get enough sleep, Sunshine?" Duncan smirked.

"For your information, no." The Toller yawned again. "I was up all night."

"Did you hear Izzy howling at the moon, too?" Bridgette asked. "She kept me up for a while."

"Well, if you didn't like my singing, you should have told me to my face!" Izzy yapped.

"Owen thinks Izzy sings beautifully," Owen offered.

"Aww, Owen, that's so sweet!"

"Told you that you didn't want the window." Gwen smirked as Bridgette turned away. "Anyway," the black dog continued, "say what you were going to say, Trent."

As Trent opened his mouth to speak, Duncan stopped him. "Wait a second, Elvis. Gwen isn't escaping this one. Why were you up so long?"

Gwen shrugged. "Just couldn't fall asleep," she replied.

Duncan sniffed in disbelief. "Okay. That'll work…for now."

Trent watched the exchange and finally announced, "You guys see, don't you? If we knock out the guards, we can snatch some food and make it back in here just in time to see Leafpack lose!"

"Yeah, one problem with that," Ezekiel barked. "How're eleven dogs – most of them large breeds – going to sneak around into a kitchen and steal whole feasts of food while not getting noticed, eh?"

"I…I didn't think of that," Trent admitted.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You guys need to stop being so dramatic. We can handle a few hours without food, easy! Right, guys?"

"Better for my diet!" Lindsay agreed, nodding vigorously.

"We just ate breakfast, too," DJ added.

"Makes dinner taste even better!" Owen exclaimed.

Gwen looked at her other teammates, who murmured quiet agreements. "See, we can get through this."

-

"We are now eight hours into the competition, with neither side giving in!" Chris whispered to the camera. "Let's go to Rainpack first and see if they are still 'getting through this,' shall we?"

The camera switched from the forest to inside the Rainpack shelter. Duncan was curled up in the corner, whispering, "I hate this. I hate this. I hate this."

"Duncan, man, stop acting and get over here and suffer with the rest of us!" Geoff called out, trying to be funny.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and Gwen yawned yet again. "He's right, Duncan," the Toller agreed. "We're supposed to be a team here."

"Speaking of team…" Owen began. "If worse comes to worst, who are we eating first?"

Everyone backed into Duncan's corner upon hearing this. "Whoa," Gwen whispered to a few dogs who were pressing against her sides. "Claustrophobia."

"Guys?" Owen chuckled. "I was kidding. Guys?"

"Well, we're not taking our chances," DJ told him, forcing a smile.

"That and we don't want your stomach to be the last thing we see, eh," Ezekiel added.

"Oh." Owen looked down.

Izzy padded up to him. "It's okay, big fellow," she cooed. "You'll have an all-out buffet when we get out of here! Because we are going to win!"

"If you say so," Duncan sniffed.

"Would it kill you to be a little more positive for once?" Trent asked Duncan.

"I don't know, Elvis, would it kill you to be negative?" Duncan countered.

"All right, you two," Gwen sighed, jumping in between them. "I know tensions are high, but that's no excuse to be ticking each other off like that."

Duncan smirked. "Okay, Sunshine, whatever you say."

"Duncan!" Bridgette called out from amongst the crowd of dogs. "She was being serious!"

"And so was I, Malibu," he countered, though in a softer tone than what he had used on Trent.

"What's your damage?" Gwen asked, but this time she was partially kidding.

"Being locked in here with psychos…" Duncan pointed to Owen and Izzy with his tail. "Freaks…" He pointed to Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Tyler, and Ezekiel.

"Hey!" DJ protested. "I thought we were friends!"

"We are," Duncan assured him. "Just categorizing everyone."

"Okay, then…" Geoff added, still a bit confused. He was also Duncan's friend.

"Normal ones…" This time he looked toward Gwen and Bridgette. "Or, at least, semi-normal."

"Wow," Bridgette murmured, impressed. "I'm semi-normal?"

Duncan shrugged. "You didn't fit into any other categories. Oh, yeah, and Elvis over there."

"Hey!" Trent barked. "Then where do I fall?"

Duncan shrugged. "I usually don't waste my time on—"

"Nine hours, campers!" Chris cut in over the intercom.

Owen's stomach started to rumble. He laughed nervously. "Oh, guys, it's not that bad…"

Everyone murmured agreement and spread out from the little corner. "Thank you," Gwen breathed in relief.

"What, Sunshine? Didn't you enjoy being close together?" Duncan laughed.

"Oh, yeah, in your dreams!" Gwen retorted, also laughing.

Trent narrowed his eyes at the pair. "Deep breaths always help me." Trent jumped and turned around.

"Oh, Bridgette, it's you," he breathed. "But weren't you just over—"

"Border Collies have amazing speed and stamina," she interrupted.

"I see."

Bridgette looked over at Gwen and Duncan, who were laughing and joking. "Why are you mad at them?"

Trent sighed. "Oh, I don't know. I think I kind of like Gwen, you know?"

"Oh, I see." Bridgette smirked. "You're jealous of them, Trent."

"What? No, I'm not!"

"You are." Bridgette nodded. "They're just friends. Just leave it alone for a while, and things will be fine."

"I wonder if this is how Geoff and Ezekiel feel," Trent joked.

Bridgette tilted her head. "What?"

"Well, they always look mad when the other is with you."

"They…" Bridgette echoed, soon mentally hitting herself. "That must be why they hate each other!"

"Exactly!" Trent laughed. "I can't believe you didn't know that already!"

"Don't judge me!" Trent jolted back to his thoughts once he heard Bridgette's exclamation. That was what Gwen had said to him before, when he wanted to talk to her and she wanted to be alone. But she wasn't kidding, unlike Bridgette. Would Gwen feel the same as him if she looked over and saw him and Bridgette together? Trent closed his eyes at the thought.

"Hello?" Bridgette called. "You still on earth?"

"What? Oh, yeah," he replied.

From further in the small concrete shelter, Gwen scowled. "What's wrong?" Duncan asked her, finally stopping laughing to talk for a moment.

"Why's Trent with _Bridgette_?" Gwen asked accusingly.

"He's just talking to her, don't worry," Duncan assured her. "He likes _you_, remember?"

Gwen sighed. "I think he was set up for that."

"Well, if he was, he'd better look out for the next couple of days," Duncan joked.

Gwen laughed. "Well, that helped a little. But I'm still feeling kind of upset."

"Hey, if he can't say it to your face, he's not good enough," Duncan remarked, glancing at Gwen, who was lying down with her face buried in her paws, and then glaring at the Siberian Husky and Border Collie.

"Ugh!" Owen groaned as his stomach rumbled again. "I can't take this!" he rushed for the blocked door.

"No, Owen!" Izzy called out, though to no avail.

Owen burst through the door, only to find Chris and Chef. "We have a winner!" Chris exclaimed as Chef brought forth the other pack.

The rest of Rainpack gathered outside, rolling their eyes in defeat.

"Rainpack!"

"What?" Lindsay gasped. "We won?"

"We would have if Leshawna and Beth could settle their differences," Heather scoffed.

"_Our_ differences?" Leshawna yelled. "Let me tell you what happened. I have put up with her for nine hours, and she has been nothing but a pain in my—"

"As I was saying…Rainpack, let's get you something to eat, shall we?" Chris asked, smiling. "Chef, give Leafpack some food, too."

Chef smiled evilly. "With pleasure," he growled.

-

"Uh, is this slop supposed to be moving?" Heather asked.

"You will eat what I give you, soldier!" Chef yelled in her face.

"Yes, sir!" Heather saluted with one paw. Leshawna just laughed in Heather's face.

"That's what you get!" the German Shepherd sneered.

"Oh, shut up!"

-

"I don't even know where to start," Owen announced, drooling.

"Just don't get it on the food, okay?" DJ asked politely.

After everyone had a no-spill dog plate full of food, they all sat down at the luxury tables provided. They had four little chairs at each table. Chef and Chris really went all-out, which was surprising.

Gwen relaxed back into her chair, trying to figure out what to eat first. "Hey." She looked up at Trent, who smiled at her. "Is this seat open?" he asked, moving in to sit on her left side.

"Nope." Duncan beat him to it, sliding in beside Gwen.

Trent shrugged, trying to keep his cool. "So I'll sit—"

But DJ slid in on Gwen's other side. "Sorry, bro," the Great Pyrenees told the Siberian Husky. "I was asked to sit here."

"That's cool," Trent replied. He tried to get the chair directly in front of him, but then Geoff came up behind him.

"Room for one more?" the Golden Retriever asked.

"Sure," Duncan replied, nodding to the open chair. "It's all yours."

"Muchos gracias, compadre," Geoff laughed. He then noticed Trent. "Oh, sorry, did you want to sit here?"

After looking at Gwen, who wouldn't look at him, Trent sighed and replied, "No, thanks. I'll go sit over there."

As he left, Duncan watched him and growled into Gwen's ear, "With Bridgette."

Gwen narrowed her eyes and watched the dog she thought she liked walk toward the Border Collie.

"Oh, yeah," Bridgette laughed when Trent asked if he could sit next to her. "At least I'll get to talk to someone!" She motioned toward Owen and Izzy, who had already finished eating, and were whispering to each other and chuckling.

Trent laughed nervously. Bridgette instantly saw through his act. She sighed. "What's up now?"

The Siberian Husky sighed, too. "Gwen again. I was going to sit beside her, but Duncan, DJ, and Geoff beat me to it."

"Oh," Bridgette replied, glancing at the other table. "So I see."

Trent sat down and then asked her, "Why'd you start talking to me today?"

"Because you're my first friend, and you're always supposed to keep first friends," Bridgette replied casually, almost like it was obvious.

"Oh." Trent attempted a chuckle. "I bet that must have made Geoff, Ezekiel, and Duncan mad."

"Yeah, I guess. I decided that I wasn't going to…" she trailed off. "Wait, did you say Duncan?"

Trent nodded. "He kept looking over at us. Personally," he lowered his voice. "I think he likes you."

"But I thought he liked Courtney!" Bridgette exclaimed, causing Izzy and Owen to look at her. A few seconds later, they resumed what they were doing earlier. "Well, what about Courtney?" Bridgette lowered her voice to a whisper.

Trent shrugged. "Well, you _are_ on the same team."

"Oh no, this can't be happening," Bridgette yelled in a whisper. "I thought Geoff and Ezekiel were bad enough, but now I have to worry about getting Duncan jealous, too? Will I not be able to talk to anyone anymore?"

"Just don't care about what they think," Trent told her. "I usually don't."

"Yeah, but you're…popular." Bridgette choked out the last word.

Trent shrugged. "And? Doesn't make me feel less like crap, but I just don't care as much." He looked back over at Gwen and Duncan. Duncan was saying something to the Toller and she was laughing. "Okay, I admit it. They _are_ making me jealous."

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough."

Trent laughed. "That's mean."

"Well…" Bridgette trailed off. Finally, she started to speak again. "If Duncan's jealous, and you're jealous, do you think Gwen would be jealous, too?"

Trent shook his head. "No. She's too prideful for that, I know that much. Maybe I should hang around Lindsay more. Do you think that would get her jealous?"

Bridgette laughed. "I don't think that's believable, seeing as she's obsessed with Tyler."

"Izzy, then?"

"Do you think Owen would be happy about that?" Bridgette laughed, keeping her voice low so that the Beagle and Labrador Retriever couldn't hear her.

"I guess not," Trent replied, chuckling.

"It's like I can't talk to anyone anymore," Bridgette sighed, but there was a laugh in it. "Tyler and Lindsay are always together, Izzy and Owen are…yeah….and every guy could make Geoff and Ezekiel mad."

"Don't forget Duncan." Trent tried his hardest to hold in a laugh.

"You don't know that he likes me," Bridgette retorted.

"You still think he likes Courtney, then, when she's on the other team?"

"Of course!" Bridgette replied, standing up out of her chair.

"You want to place a bet, then?" Trent joked.

Bridgette smirked. "Fine."

"What?" Trent stopped laughing. "Seriously?"

The Border Collie nodded and sat down. "Bet you that Gwen will get jealous, though."

Trent laughed. "What? Really?"

Bridgette smiled and nodded. "From now on, we'll be like Gwen and Duncan…"

"Until one of them cracks," Trent finished, chuckling. "This is going to be pretty fun."

Bridgette nodded and yawned, sanding up once more. "Well, I'd better get to bed," she remarked, noticing that almost everyone had already left. "Good night."

Trent noted that, aside from Geoff and Ezekiel, Duncan was glaring at him. He would crack first. Trent just knew it. It would be fun, though. "Good night."

* * *

**I guess none of you were expecting DuncanxBridgette, eh? Nor Trent be the one to bring it to attention, right? Haha. Ooh, what is Trent and Bridgette's little plan? And will it succeed, or will it fail?**

**Also, when Duncan said, "Hey, if he can't say it to your face, he's not good enough," I got that from my friend who actually said that to me. xD ANd his counterpart is actually Duncan, his girlfriend is like Courtney, and me and my other friend who categorized us all (our class) decided that we were both a mix of Gwen and Bridgette. Well, I'm like Gwen because I have the hair (minus the blue, and mine's a bit longer) and am unusually pale. xD I'm like Bridgette because I act like her and dress like her, my friend says. xD**

**Anyway, next chapter will come out tomorrow, hopefully. And, yes, there will be some arguments between some dogs...mwahaha.**

**Oh, and the next chapter will reveal Trent and Bridgette's plan to full extent. I love semi-cliffhangers when I'm the one making them. ^^**

**- Cub**


	9. Alone

**Hey. No reviews for the last chapter? Come on, guys. I need you to give me ideas! I haven't even finished writing chapter eleven yet, and this is chapter nine. Do you want to know why? I HAVE NO IDEAS! xD**

**Yeah, so I'm going to include something here...Okay, you have been warned. The mystery couple from last chapter (if you didn't read it) will be in this list. Okay? So...coupels that appear (some may or may not be couples; you can really decide if you want whether its a friendship or relationship.)**

**TrentxBridgette  
DuncanxGwen  
TrentxGwen  
GeoffxBridgette (onesided)  
EzekielxBridgette (onesided)  
DuncanxCourtney  
DuncanxBridgette (yup, there's the surprise. It wouldn't be a surprise thoguh if you read the last chapter. xD)**

**And that's all the coupels in this chapter. Yeah, there's barely any of Geoff and Ezekiel's love for Bridgette, but she won't talk to them, remember? xD I have soemthing about Bridgette couples. She's so pairable with everyone. xD  
**

* * *

"And then I had to move all because of him, so I naturally became a wanderer with no real home."

"Oh, wow," Bridgette breathed, looking up at Trent from her place beside him on the dock. "So you never really stay in one place for long? That must be hard."

"Not really. I'm pretty used to it now," Trent told her.

"Well, it'd be hard for me," the Border Collie protested.

"Only because you've lived in one place your whole life!" Trent laughed. "But, seriously, it's pretty cool once you get used to it."

"I kind of wish I could travel a lot," Bridgette confessed. "I want to see the world beyond the mountains." She turned to the Siberian Husky. "You understand, right? Most dogs don't."

Trent nodded. "I understand. So, how about after we get off of this crappy island, you can come with me to travel?"

Bridgette hesitated. "Is that a real offer or just for…" She nodded toward Gwen and Duncan, who were laughing, with Gwen shooting Bridgette an occasional glare.

"Oh, right," Trent replied, also glancing at them, remembering the bet from two nights ago. "Well, it depends. Do you really want to go?"

"Yes!" Bridgette yapped. "Thank you, Trent!"

The two finally became aware of Duncan and Gwen's cold eyes boring into the back of their heads. Trent shrugged it off.

"Get used to it, Elvis!" Duncan laughed. "She'll soon be following you everywhere!"

Bridgette was about to retort when Trent stopped her and stood up for himself. "Oh, yeah, you're just jealous that _you_ wouldn't get her!"

Before Duncan could reply, Gwen cut in. "He doesn't need a girl to make him happy!" she growled.

"Oh, nice lie," Bridgette commented. "What next? Chris treating us with respect for once?"

"I can hear you!" Chris reminded them, coming out from behind a bush. "And I am always watching. Anyway, as many ratings as this fight will give us, you guys can't do it anymore, because it will soon get old."

"What are you yapping about now?" Duncan asked, rolling his eyes.

"You'll see next challenge…" Chris broke off in a laugh. "Too bad you guys are on the same team." He smiled. "But I love it – friction between the teammates!"

"So?" Gwen asked mockingly. "What're you going to do about it today?"

"I'll let the ratings speak for themselves today," Chris laughed. "But you just wait until tomorrow!" He walked away, laughing.

"Yes, and that is exactly why I love this show," Gwen announced sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

-

"Beth, Lindsay, go grab me some food from the mess hall," Heather ordered. When they didn't move from their beds, Heather growled, "_Now_."

Lindsay yawned and sat up. "But it isn't even time for breakfast yet," she complained. Since she was in the other pack's cabin, she was lying on the floor.

"Yeah," Beth agreed. "Can't we just rest for a little bit longer?"

"No," Heather replied. "I want food and I want it now."

"Leave them alone, Heather," Leshawna grumbled without even opening her eyes. "If you want food, you were given legs, so use them."

"No!" Heather yelled. "I am not going down there." She looked at Lindsay harshly, since Beth was in the bunk below her.

Leshawna's eyes opened with interest. "I had hoped that this day would come!" she exclaimed. "All-mighty Heather is too small to even get off the top bunk!"

"Oh my gosh, that is so funny!" Katie agreed from her top bunk. She looked around. "Now how am I supposed to get down?"

"We'll help you, girl." Leswhana turned her gaze back to Heather. "But I doubt anyone will help her. How have you been getting down before?"

"Well…" Heather hesitated. "I had some dogs come in here and help me down. Like an escort," she added importantly.

"Would anyone really be that crazy?" Courtney yawned. She had a bunk under Leshawna. "Are you aware that some people are already outside?" She jumped off and headed to the door, shaking herself. "I'm going, too. It has to be more fun than in here."

"Hey, Courtney, why don't you stay in here with us?" Leshawna asked. "We were about to torture Heather."

"Well…" Courtney looked around at everyone's sad faces.

"Please, Courtney?" Sadie begged.

"Oh, please!" Katie exclaimed.

Courtney gave a lopsided smile. "Well, I guess I can." She backed away from the door, letting it close.

"What?" Heather gasped as the girls started to climb up the ladder. "N-No! You can't do this to me! I'm Heather!"

Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I wish we had some instruments of torture, but we don't, so…"

"I've got some claw polish," Lindsay offered.

"We aren't going to paint her claws. We've got her trapped," Leshawna reminded the Brittany. "It'd be nice if you found something that could actually harm her."

"I bet there are seashells down at the dock," Courtney offered. "I can go look for some."

"Good, sharp ones!" Leshawna called as she left.

-

"Oh, crap!" Bridgette practically yelled.

"What is it?" Trent looked where Bridgette was looking. "A…piece of fur…?"

"Not just any fur!" Bridgette lowered her voice. "Courtney's fur! I don't know how it got all the way here, but Duncan and Gwen had better hide if they know what's good for them!"

"So we should warn them?" Trent asked.

Bridgette sighed. "Honestly, Trent, I know you can't stand Duncan, okay? But there could be lives at stake! Courtney can get really mad really easily."

The Border Collie started to walk away, but she saw Trent just sitting there. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed his foreleg in between her teeth. He yelped. "Have I got your attention now?" she growled. "Let's go!" And she began to race off.

Trent, licking his sore leg, bounded after her. He slammed into her when she stopped short. "I have a better idea!" she exclaimed. "You tell them to leave, and I'll distract Courtney!"

"Because you don't want to face Duncan again," Trent laughed.

"That and I'm a better friend to Courtney than you are. And if you went to her, she'd know something was up," Bridgette added. She looked over her shoulder while running off. "Good luck with that!"

-

"DJ!" Owen called out, tossing the plastic disc in the air.

The Great Pyrenees jumped up to catch it. "All right!" he exclaimed when he caught it in his mouth. "Cody!"

The Weimaraner caught it successfully. "Okay…Noah!"

"Sports aren't my—" he cut off as he was hit in the head. "Forte. Okay, fine, Justin!"

Justin caught it in his jaws. "Tyler!" he announced.

The Boxer ran back and forth shouting, "I've got it! I've got it! I've got—" And then the Frisbee hit him in the head. "I've still got it," he announced. "Uh…Geoff!"

"What?" The Golden Retriever turned around suddenly, his eyes widening as he saw the Frisbee coming toward him. Luckily, something jumped in the way and caught it.

"You should be more careful, eh," Ezekiel pointed out. "That could have really hurt." The two just glared at each other.

DJ looked at Owen, who just shrugged.

-

Trent sped around the dock looking for the two black dogs. "Where the heck are they?" he finally yelled in a whisper.

The Siberian Husky finally heard laughter and saw the two in the water, splashing each other. "This isn't going to end well," Trent sighed. He took a deep breath and moved forward. "You guys need to go back to the cabins!"

"Why?" Duncan asked, obviously being the first to object.

"We're not doing any harm," Gwen agreed.

"No, it's…" Trent sighed, shaking his head. "It's Courtney."

A smirk found its way onto Duncan's face. "Well, well, Princess is actually going to come out here, is she?" the Belgian Sheepdog asked. Then, remembering the fight Gwen and Courtney still hadn't solved, his eyes widened in alarm.

"She's on her way over here now, Bridgette thinks," Trent added.

Gwen was about to say something, but Duncan stopped her. "Elvis is right, Sunshine; you'd better go with him."

The Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever sighed. "Fine, but…where are we going?"

"Somewhere Courtney isn't," Trent told her.

"Okay." Gwen turned to her friend. "See you later, Duncan."

"Have fun, Sunshine." Duncan winked.

Gwen felt hot underneath her fur again and she looked up at Trent. "L-Lead the way."

Trent nodded. "Follow me."

After waiting about twenty minutes on the other side of the island, Trent suggested, "Gwen, you could go back to the cabin now, I guess. I'm pretty sure Courtney's gone."

Gwen, who had been silent the whole time, shrugged. "Okay. Bye, Trent." She got up and left without another word, and Trent felt more like crap than he ever had in his life.

-

"Are you sure about this, Bridgette?" Courtney asked again. "I don't want to take any of your shells."

"No, it's fine!" Bridgette insisted. She gave a little laugh. "I mean, why go down to the dock when your friend has shells beside her bed?"

Courtney's eyebrows raised in suspicion. Bridgette was really acting strange. The Cocker Spaniel turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Gwen!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Where have _you_ been all morning?" She gave a half-hearted smile, and Courtney even saw her glance back at her once.

"Uh, swimming with—" she broke off at Bridgette's glare. "The fish," she finished. "The fish can swim faster than me. I know, because I went out really deep, and they are so much faster."

Bridgette laughed a little unenthusiastically. She turned to Courtney. "Isn't that funny, Court? Don't you wish you could've been there? Boy, I sure do!"

"I suppose," Courtney replied, turning back to the shells. She suddenly stuck her muzzle in the air. "Do you smell…some kind of dog shampoo or something?" she asked suddenly.

Gwen winced a little bit. "Well, we all have to take care of our fur," she excused.

"No, no…" Courtney told her. "It smells like _guys'_ shampoo…"

Gwen sighed, about to say something, but Bridgette gasped and beat her to it. "Gwen! You've been hanging out with Trent again, haven't you?"

"I, uh…" She caught the Border Collie's eye. "I sure was," she admitted. That wasn't really a lie. "I must've been around him for so long that it kind of…rubbed off on me?"

Courtney sighed. "I wish I still got to hang out with Duncan," she admitted. "It's like he's avoiding me now."

Gwen and Bridgette glanced at each other. "You actually enjoy hanging out with him?" Gwen laughed half-heartedly. "What a laugh."

"Well, I thought I didn't but…now I'm getting a bit worried." Courtney looked through the shells, sorting out the sharpest ones.

"Courtney, don't be ridiculous." Bridgette walked over to her. "Duncan has other friends, too. You might not even know about some of them…" She glanced at Gwen when Courtney wasn't looking. "But Duncan is…Courtney, look at me!"

The Cocker Spaniel sighed and turned around, sadness raw in her eyes.

"Duncan is completely crazy about you!" Bridgette insisted. "You're the only dog he likes." Her eyes went to the roof of the cabin when she had barked the last part.

"What?" Courtney asked, looking up, too.

"Huh? Oh…I was trying to figure out what kind of wood that is," Bridgette laughed.

Gwen chuckled. "Tree-hugger."

"Tree-hater," Bridgette shot back good-naturedly.

"Anyway, to start back at when I came in," Gwen started. "I need my towel."

"Are you going swimming again? Let me join you," Bridgette begged. Her eyes, though, were saying, "Please get me out of here. I'll do _anything_."

"Sure," Gwen agreed. "But bring your towel."

The two walked out of the cabin. "So, what're you really going to do?" Gwen asked.

Bridgette shrugged. "Find someone to talk to, I guess."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Well, I—"

"Oh, crap!" Bridgette yelled in a whisper. "Let's hurry up and go to the dock!"

"Why?" Gwen asked once they were there. "It was only Duncan."

"Yeah, but…" Bridgette trailed off, wondering if she should tell the Toller. "Well, you're wet, he's even more wet…If Courtney opened the door and looked out, what do you think she would suspect?"

"I'm not afraid of her," Gwen growled.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "I heard what happened the other day."

"From who?"

"News spreads fast here," Bridgette reminded her.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Can't _I_ have guy friends? _Your_ best friend is a guy."

Bridgette scoffed. "Trent is not my best friend."

"Then who is?" Gwen shot back.

Bridgette smirked. "Jealous?"

"No, I think _you're_ the one who's jealous."

"Oh, please, enlighten me," Bridgette retorted.

"You're jealous of me hanging out with Duncan."

Bridgette laughed. "Is that…is that _really_ what you think?" she gasped in between fits of laughter. "I don't even _like_ him as a friend! I've never even really talked to the guy!"

"Just…from now on, leave me and Duncan alone," Gwen growled.

"And you have to leave me and Trent alone," Bridgette replied. She suddenly widened her eyes. She was supposed to be helping Trent get his girl, not pushing them further away! "I mean, you can still talk to us and stuff, but…"

"I understand," Gwen replied, walking off. Turning back, she added, "But why would I want to?"

As the Toller left, Bridgette sighed and buried her face in her forepaws.

* * *

**Aww. D: Poor Bridgette and Trent. And Duncan, because he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. xD  
****  
You people will LOVE chapter ten! If you liked chapter eight, that is (if you read it). Let's say...some people are going to get even closer...Haha, if anyone catches Chris's hint, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**But there is a catch. In order for me to put up the best chapter yet, I'll have to get four or five reviews. Guys, I'm not asking much of you, and I need ideas! xD Come on, just a simple review. All of these people are reading my story, but nobody wants to review. That really hurts, guys, and I want to know if you want me to continue or not.**

**- Cub**


	10. Thirty Minutes

**You guys only gave me two reviews, but I HAD to continue this thing after nto updating in so long (well, long for me). I no longer have too much writer's block. ^^; Paulinaghost and HowlingWulf have given me three good ideas for the challenges, but I still need more. Come on, people, full credit will be given to you!**

**This xhapter is the second challenge. And, yes, everyone does get a little...close together. Haha. You'll see what I mean, trust me. I hope you guys liek it! ^^ It's really cute, and at the beginning, you can see that Duncan and Gwen are still hanging out, and Trent and Bridgette are still doing the bet. I can't wait for you guys to read this chapter! ^^**

**TdiBridgette: Thanks! ^^ And, I guess you could say that, but she doesn't like Trent nor does he like her. They're friends and also hanging out to get Gwen jealous, because Trent likes her. xD Did that make sense at all? But, all I can say for the others is that most will be revealed in this chapter...**

**HowlingWulf: Thanks! And thanks for your wonderful ideas, too!**

**So if you guys want to submit a challenge, you will get full credit for it, seriously. So don't be afraid, haha. Anyway, please read now!**

* * *

"Here's your next challenge!" Chris exclaimed once everyone had gathered in the mess hall. "And, boy, will it bring ratings!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's all great, but what exactly _is_ the challenge?" Duncan asked.

"Seriously." Gwen rolled her eyes. "We've heard you go and on about it for, like, ten minutes now."

Chris glared at them. "Fine. Harsh. Okay, this is something you're all familiar with. You know the game Seven Minutes in Heaven, right? Well, this one will be thirty minutes with someone on your team that you honestly can't stand!"

"He's going to put me with Duncan," Trent whispered to Bridgette.

"Relax," she replied. "If that happens, I'm stuck with Gwen. And we are not the best of friends after yesterday."

"Okay, so, if the two can last the whole thirty minutes, then they get a point for their team," Chris explained as Chef opened a secret door in the mess hall. "The two will stay in here."

"Hello?" Heather asked. "There's eleven on each team."

"Oh. True. Well, one of you will just have to sit out. How about the most disputable dog in your group?"

"Heather, get out," Leshawna told her.

"No. No way. I'm not leaving the success of this team up to the rest of you."

Courtney sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." She walked over to the blanket with the words "Sitting Out" printed on it, thanks to Chris.

"Okay. Rainpack, who are you sitting out?" Chris asked.

Trent was about to volunteer, but Tyler beat him to it. "I guess I'll take one for the team. Go win, guys!"

"Okay." Chris surveyed everyone. "First two up – Leshawna and Heather." He looked at his paper. "Then…Cody and Eva, Noah and Justin, Katie and Harold, and Sadie and Beth. Now, for Rainpack…Owen and Lindsay, DJ and Izzy, Geoff and Ezekiel, Trent and…You know, maybe we should wait to announce the rest when Leafpack is done competing. Yeah! We'll do that!"

"What the heck?" Trent yelled in a whisper. "So close!"

"There are only four more people left," Bridgette informed him. "You, me, Duncan, and Gwen."

Trent sighed. "This is going to suck."

-

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm stuck in here with _you_ for thirty minutes!" Heather complained.

"It could be worse," Leshawna pointed out.

"How?"

"You could be in my position."

"That is so rude! Leswhana, when we get out of this cramped, little closet-thing, you are so dead!"

Leshawna scoffed. "Bring it on, short stuff."

"I'm not _that_ smaller than everyone," Heather yapped, glaring up at the German Shepherd.

"Yes, you are." Leshawna laughed. "You know, Owen could possibly eat you in one bite."

Heather gasped. "You don't mean that!"

Leshawna nodded. "And if you don't stop acting like that, I'll tell him that you're a little ball of chocolate waiting to be eaten!"

"My fur is black, not brown," the Pomeranian reminded her.

Leshawna shrugged. "You can be dark chocolate."

"Dogs can't eat chocolate."

"Owen doesn't know that."

Heather gulped.

-

"So, Eva…"

"You'd better shut up before I break your face," the Greyhound growled.

Cody gulped. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk."

"Talk to your tail, then."

Cody turned around. "Well, hello there, tail. How are you this—"

"I didn't mean literally!"

"I didn't mean to get you mad!" Cody yelled.

Chris then opened the door. "Yelling means 'I want out,' so you two are out. I hope you know you've just lost a point for your team."

Eva glared at Cody, who shrunk back to where Leshawna and Heather were standing since they had finished. "Help me," he whispered.

-

"Noah, why did they put us together?" Justin asked innocently. "I thought we were friends."

Noah sighed and rolled his eyes. "I guess they just don't observe what goes on between the campers and decided to randomly pair us up."

"Oh, okay. If you say so."

"Why are _you_ miserable?" Noah asked suddenly. "You've got girls always around you, mesmerized by you. What's wrong with that?"

Justin sighed. "Looks aren't everything," he lied. "I wish I was as smart as you."

"Oh, really?" Noah asked, smiling. "Well, maybe I could teach you a little bit. I mean, this place is the perfect place to, I guess, with no distractions."

"That would be great! Thanks, Noah." Justin smirked while Noah wasn't looking.

-

"Oh my gosh, this place is so cramped!" Katie exclaimed.

"Well, what do you expect? It's a closet," Harold reminded her.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be this little. What is this, one foot by one foot?"

"Actually, to my calculations, it is about three feet by two and three-fifths feet," Harold pointed out. "There's a big difference."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure there is."

"No, seriously," Harold told her. "First, you're – what? – a foot long? Yeah. So this place can fit about two or three of you comfortably. And I'm about three times your size, which is why we're uncomfortable."

"Oh," Katie replied. "That's really cool! Say some more statistical stuff!"

-

"Oh, I wish Katie were in here, too," Sadie sighed.

"Well, you don't really hate her, so that couldn't work," Beth told her.

"I don't really hate you, either," Sadie pointed out. "So why did they put us together?"

"Because they are stupid and crazy?" Beth suggested.

Sadie laughed. "I guess that could be a reason."

"You kind of need to be more independent from Katie," Beth barked, changing the subject. "What if something happens to her? What will you do then?"

"What?" Sadie stated to cry, and she cried loud, too.

"Okay!" Chris yelled, opening the door. "Okay! You can come out! Just please stop crying!"

"You should take your own advice," Sadie growled at Beth.

-

"Okay," Chris announced. "So that's six points for Leafpack, because four of them bailed out…"

"And what about us?" Duncan asked. "Are you ever going to tell us who we're with?"

"Oh, yeah," Chris remembered. "Okay…Owen and Lindsay, DJ and Izzy, Geoff and Ezekiel...Trent and Gwen, and Bridgette and Duncan."

"_What_?" Bridgette asked, completely surprised.

"Yeah, I agree with Bridgette," Gwen barked. "_What_?"

"Oh well. Now everyone get ready for your turns!" Chris yelled.

Trent and Gwen looked at each other and said nothing. Bridgette, on the other hand, was trying desperately not to look the Belgian Sheepdog in the eyes.

He, however, was the opposite. "Well, looks like we're both in there, Malibu," he told the Border Collie.

"Y-Yeah," Bridgette stammered, still not looking at the larger dog.

-

"Hey, Omar?" Lindsay asked.

"It's Owen. And what?" the Labrador replied.

"How long are we in here for?"

"Thirty minutes, I think," he replied, laughing. "But I don't know what to do."

"Yeah," Lindsay agreed. "I'm getting pretty bored."

"I'm more bored than you are," Owen sighed.

"No, _I'm_ more bored than _you_ are!"

"No, _I _am!"

"_No, _I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

-

"Look at this! Izzy can bust a hole through the roof!" the Beagle yapped.

"Izzy, no, stop!" DJ told her. "Don't do that, or we'll be disqualified! You want to eat tonight, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but climbing is fun!"

DJ sighed. "Just don't poke a hole through the roof or something, okay?"

"Fine. But I'll have you know you ruin all the fun." Izzy pouted.

"It doesn't matter, as long as someone stays safe," DJ pointed out. "If you poke a hole through the roof, it will get bigger and bigger and then fall on someone when they are in here, like Geoff, Ezekiel, Trent, Gwen, Bridgette, or Duncan!"

"Oh, good point, DJ." Izzy climbed down and looked around the dimly lighted closet. "Hey! Look at this!" She held up something in her paw.

DJ couldn't really see it. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a cute, little baby spider!"

"S-Spider?" DJ stammered. When Izzy nodded, he screamed, "_Spider_!" and threw himself against the door.

"Okay, okay," Chris told him. "Your turn is up now. So get out so Geoff and Ezekiel can get in."

-

There was nothing but silence. "So, why are you mad at me, eh?" Ezekiel finally asked.

"Because _I'm_ the one Bridgette likes!" he complained. "Plus, I called dibs!"

"You can't call dibs on a girl, eh," Ezekiel told him. "They hate when you say that."

"You're not going to tell her, are you?"

The Field Spaniel shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?"

"Listen, you little anti-social freak!" Geoff finally howled. "She loves me, not you! She's always like me and now you think that you can just steal her away?"

"I do not!" Ezekiel whined. "I like her, too, eh, and I'm just talking to her!"

"Yeah, right!" the Golden Retriever shot back. "You're lucky that I never ripped your face off before this!"

"Listen, Geoff!" Ezekiel retorted. "Why should you be worried about me, when I'm locked in this stupid thing with you, when _Duncan_ is the one with Bridgette in this?"

"I…guess you're right," Geoff concluded. "But as soon as all this is over with…don't get near my girl!"

"If she's even still your girl!"

"All right!" Chris yelled. "This shouting is seriously getting on my nerves!" He looked up at the two as the door opened. "Get out!"

"Did you hear what we were saying, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

Chris shook his head. "All I could hear was yelling!"

-

"So…?"

"So…"

Trent looked at Gwen, unknowingly to her, though, and felt horrible. He and Bridgette were still doing the bet. "Well, why are you and Duncan hanging out so much?"

Gwen sighed. "Duncan is just a friend."

"Then why do you hang out with him so much?"

Gwen narrowed her eyes angrily. "Why do you hang out with Bridgette so much?"

"Oh, I see," Trent replied, sighing.

"We can both have friends of the opposite gender, and I accept Bridgette as your…best friend…but you can't go ticking off Duncan just because we're friends. It's just not right."

"Well, does Bridgette make you mad?"

"A little. But I guess we're still friends. Maybe that's why Chris didn't stick us together. Well, don't _you_ get mad at Duncan?"

"For what?"

"Hanging out with me." When Trent hesitated, she continued, rolling her eyes. "Oh, please, Trent. I've seen the way you look at him. It's like you want to fight him to the death."

"Yeah, well…" Trent closed his eyes, trying his hardest to think of something to say.

"Me and Duncan are just friends," she repeated. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Same with me and Bridgette."

"Okay, then." Gwen looked up at him. "So, we're okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Trent smiled, and Gwen returned it.

-

Bridgette's heart rate was quickening. She had promised herself not to scream while she was in there with Duncan, or they would be disqualified, and the other team would win. She closed her eyes even tighter, trying to get back to her usually-mellow self.

"So, Malibu…" Duncan began reluctantly, and Bridgette realized he was just as uncomfortable as she was. "Why do you hang out with Elvis so much?"

"Why do you hang out with Gwen so much?" she shot back, a little fiercer than she intended.

"She's my friend, that's why."

"Well, Trent's my friend. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him that."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to call him by his real name?" the Belgian Sheepdog asked. "No, thank you."

Bridgette smirked. "Wow, you really do have a problem."

"With what?"

"Nicknames. I've never even been to Malibu," she informed him.

"That's because you stay in the mountains forever and then finally decide to come into the city with Elvis, take a liking to Party Boy, and then Sexist, and now you're here, on an almost-deserted island, stuck in a closet with me."

"And you think that's a good thing?" Bridgette half-joked.

"I don't know, Bridge, you're way more laid-back than Princess." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

Bridgette started to panic. "You…said my name, not Malibu."

He opened one eye. "You asked me to, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Bridgette couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to stay in there with Duncan for twenty-five more minutes! So she screamed. Loudly.

"Okay!" Chris yelled, covering his ears and coming in the closet. "You're free! But, unfortunately, that means Leafpack wins. Sorry Rainpack." Leafpack cheered, naturally.

"What was that all about?" Duncan asked the Border Collie.

"I saw a bug," she lied. "It was really big and scary and—"

"Why didn't you kill it?"

"I hate to kill things."

"Why didn't you ask me to kill it?"

Bridgette shrugged. "Sorry."

"Well, I hope you know that we have to miss dinner tonight." After he spoke, Duncan turned around sharply, sensing someone behind him.

"Not entirely," Chef snickered. "You can still have _my_ food."

"Besides," Chris announced. "The reward wasn't food. The reward was that you get to sleep in the cabins. Rainpack has to sleep outside."

"So…we won and there's not even a reward?" Heather yelled.

"Yep!"

"For once," Leshawna began, looking at Heather. "I agree with you. This sucks."

-

Bridgette had just finished getting her food – which was still moving – and left to find Trent and Gwen, whom she heard about from Trent that they were friends again, though Bridgette thought they both wanted to be more than just friends.

The Border Collie finally spotted the two and was walking toward them, when she saw Duncan take a seat on Gwen's other side. "Crap!" Bridgette muttered under her breath. Every other seat was taken; she had no choice but to sit beside the Belgian Sheepdog.

As she sat down warily, she heard Duncan ask Gwen, "So are you two okay again? Like, no more fights or anything?"

"We never really had any major fights in the first place," Trent reminded him.

Duncan sniffed. "So you two are friends again, right?" He exchanged a knowing glance with Gwen, and Bridgette realized that Gwen must like Trent, but they thought Trent didn't like her.

"We sure are," Gwen replied.

"Okay, so I guess we're all friends here." Bridgette smiled, but she felt awkward because she knew Duncan was probably looking at her.

"Rainpack! Time to turn in early so you can find a spot in the woods to sleep!" Chris announced.

Bridgette's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "W-Woods?" she asked, shaking. "I can't sleep in the woods!"

"Why not?" Trent asked her. Bridgette remembered she hadn't told Trent of her fear yet.

"I'm scared to stay alone in the woods," she confessed.

"Don't worry, Bridgette. I'll stay with you," Gwen offered.

Bridgette smiled. "Thanks, Gwen. I won't have to be entirely alone."

"By the way," Chris added. "You have to stay in the woods for the whole night. Maybe even tomorrow, if you don't make it back."

"Well, what about food?" Owen called out.

"Ever heard of hunting? What?" he asked when Bridgette and DJ gasped. "You guys can gather berries and whatnot, so stop acting like I'm cruel!"

"Oh, but leaving eleven dogs under the age of a year in the woods with bears and no supervision whatsoever _isn't_ cruel?"

"Got that right, Gwen." Chris winked. "Now, Rainpack, go to the woods!"

-

"We have to stay out here?" Gwen sighed. "This far into the woods?"

"Oh my gosh, this is like when I had decided to live in the woods for the rest of my life!" Izzy exclaimed, cackling. "But I didn't. Obviously."

"How long were you in there?" Owen asked.

"Oh, about four months. Nothing major."

"Okay…"

"So, where are we going to set up camp?" DJ asked.

"We don't have to have a camp," Tyler told him. "We can sleep in different places all over the woods if we wanted to."

"Good idea, Taylor!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"But, seriously, I think we do need a camp," DJ told them. "Who's with me?"

"Pass," Duncan replied quickly. "I don't think I could stand staying with all of you."

Gwen hit him good-naturedly. "That was really mean."

"Who said I wasn't talking about you, too?" he asked seriously, but then laughed.

"Okay, so it's me and Bridgette and…?" Gwen asked, looking around.

"We can come, too," Trent told the Toller, pointing at himself and then Duncan.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, because we need big, strong guys to keep us safe," she joked.

"Well, guys are stronger than girls, eh," Ezekiel put in. Bridgette just sighed and shook her head.

"We need to find somewhere with fresh water, and prey – or berries," Duncan added quickly to Bridgette.

"And do you know where exactly that would be?" Gwen asked, going to stand beside him.

"I have an idea." The two started walking, but Duncan called back, "Hey, Elvis, Bridgette! You guys coming or what?"

The startled Siberian Husky and Border Collie ran to catch up with their friends. Bridgette sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Yeah, so guess which four characters are kind of taking over this fic, haha? Anyway, I promise in a few chapters the focus point will switch to everyone else, too, not just them...even though these four make it really interesting. So, yes, Trent and Gwen are "friends" again.**

**So, how did you guys like it? Please review! ^^ I'd put up chapter eleven really fast, if you did! ^^**


	11. Home

**Okay, here's chapter eleven. I'm currently (or will be tomorrow) working on chapter fifteen, having just completed fourteen, with one of HowlingWulf's ideas. This one's another filer, but an important one at that. Well, it has humor...definitely humor. And maybe a little fluff of some Rainpack couples, considering this chapter mainly revolves on them trying to get "home," which, apparently, is the camp.**

**Paulinaghost: JustinxCourtney? That's coming up. Watch for a bit in chapter fourteen, and I'll be sure to add a lot in chapter fifteen. ^^ Yep. And I'll update ast if you keep reviewing!**

**Well, anyway, Paulinaghost's challenge idea is the chapter after this and I have to admit that is is funny. xD So, look forward to it!**

* * *

"Hey," Ezekiel yawned, sitting up. "Where'd Bridgette end up sleeping, eh?" He glanced at Geoff. "What? She's afraid of staying alone in the woods, she said."

"I think she went somewhere with Gwen, Trent, and Duncan," Geoff replied, stretching. "Wonder how she ended up?"

"You two have got it bad," DJ laughed.

"We're just concerned, eh," Ezekiel told the Great Pyrenees. He looked around. "Where've Izzy and Owen gotten to, eh?"

"They went off howling a couple of hours ago," Tyler explained, coming through the bushes.

"Sorry, TJ!" Lindsay apologized, coming right behind the Boxer. "We looked for berries, but we couldn't find any."

DJ sighed. "It's fine. And my name's DJ."

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Well, we'd better find the rest of our group." Geoff yawned. "Wonder what the other four have been up to?"

-

"Hey, wake up!"

Bridgette finally jolted awake. "What…happened?" she asked, looking up at Duncan.

"Nothing," he told her. "Gwen and Trent went to look for breakfast, and we have to find the rest of the group."

"Well this should be fun," Bridgette sighed.

"No kidding," Duncan replied. "They should be back soon."

Bridgette looked down. "I'm sorry for losing the challenge," she blurted out suddenly.

Duncan sniffed. "Why'd you do it?"

The Border Collie blinked. "Well…I…the bug…"

"Bridgette, both of us know that there wasn't any bug," Duncan retorted. "And you wouldn't have been afraid of it, anyway, even if there was one. So tell me the truth."

Bridgette wasn't used to the Belgian Sheepdog being serious. She sighed. "Well, I—"

"Couldn't find anything," Trent reported as he and Gwen came back into view.

"We should find the rest of our pack now," Gwen suggested. Everyone else murmured silent agreement.

-

"Which way was camp again?" Owen asked, having met up with his pack.

"Uh…east, I think…" DJ replied uncertainly.

"Wasn't there a river?" Tyler asked.

"Somewhere, I think…" Izzy looked around. "How big is it? Does anybody know?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Well, it should be a huge body of water," Lindsay replied matter-of-factly. "Duh!"

"Lindsay," Tyler began. "That's an ocean."

"Isn't that what we were talking about, Taylor?"

Tyler sighed. "A river is thinner than an ocean," he explained, not even correcting her about mispronouncing his name…again.

"Oh…Okay!"

"The river!" Ezekiel suddenly yapped, surprising everyone. "There! Right there, eh!"

"So…" Geoff began after the group had reached the water. "Which way do we follow it?"

DJ glanced around. "Ah, crap."

-

"This is crazy! This is so incredibly crazy!"

"We heard you the first time, Sunshine," Duncan reminded her. "We _know_ the situation is crazy. Heck, this whole island is crazy."

Gwen shot him a glare. "Yeah, say that now. But what happens when we're lost in here for days, weeks, maybe months on end?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. Bridgette sighed. "Listen, Gwen," the Border Collie began. "We aren't going to get lost. Stop being paranoid."

"This coming from the girl who is afraid to stay alone in the woods."

"Shut up, Duncan! Anyway, we're going to find our pack. We're going to be just fine," she consoled.

"We'd better be," Gwen grumbled.

"We will!"

"But, in case we don't make it out alive—"

"Duncan, dude, stop it," Trent interrupted.

"Oh, so you can order me around, Elvis?" Duncan growled. "When did that happen?"

"Just shut up!" the Siberian Husky told him. "You're making everyone a nervous wreck!"

"Who's a nervous wreck?" Gwen asked Bridgette, who shrugged.

"Hey, you started yelling first," the Belgian Sheepdog reminded Trent.

"You really need to—"

"Guys!" Bridgette finally yelled, pushing in between them. "Stop it! How are we going to get out of here with you two arguing the whole time?"

The two boys stared on in silence, Gwen smirking, as Bridgette took a deep breath. "But with you two arguing, you might even get lost, and that would leave me and Gwen all alone." She shot the Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever a knowing glance. She smirked in return, bigger than before.

Duncan sniffed. "Bridgette's right. I mean, we can't have us big, strong guys leave those poor, little girls alone in the woods, now could we?" he added, mocking clear in his voice.

"You know what, Duncan? You're a—"

"Dog who really knows the truth," Bridgette finished, glaring at Gwen. "I mean, we need you guys' help to get out of here!" She turned to the Siberian Husky. "Please, Trent? _Please_?"

Trent narrowed his eyes. "Well, it's his fault."

"It is nobody's fault, for crying out loud!" Gwen finally snapped. "Just shut up, and take us to the rest of our pack!"

The other three fell silent after this. "Are we ready?" Bridgette finally asked. Once everyone else nodded their replies, the group set off.

-

"Great Canadian cheese, this isn't working!" The group had been flipping a rock that Lindsay had painted to choose the right direction. North was blue, while south was red.

"Owen, don't lose it, man," Tyler told him. "It'll be fine. Let me have a go!" He threw the rock into the air, only for it to land perfectly erect, with no assured winner. "…Crap."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys! Just howl and see if anyone else picks up!"

Everyone else looked at each other. "Why didn't we think of that sooner?" Geoffasked, slapping himself in the face with his tail.

"Why didn't you _tell_ us sooner, eh?" Ezekiel asked the Beagle.

"Oh, that's because it was getting kind of amusing watching you guys flip that rock." Izzy chuckled. "Oh, sorry. Hey, look at this!" She held the rock in her mouth. "Both sides are red!"

Everyone glared at Lindsay. "Sorry," the Brittany chirped. "I like red…"

Meanwhile, Izzy howled into the morning. "Please…come…here…!" she howled over and over.

"We're coming!" came the reply.

"Whose bark was that?" Owen asked her.

"That actually worked?" DJ asked Tyler, who was staring forward in shocked silence.

"Yay, Lizzie!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Wow, have you ever noticed our names sound alike?" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Oh, I hear something, eh!" Ezekiel announced.

"Is that you guys?" Izzy howled.

"Yeah, it's us!" A different voice had replied that time.

Izzy turned to her pack. "Did you hear that? They're coming! They're coming and we'll soon be home!"

"Home?" DJ asked. "My home is way back there, somewhere in the alley."

"My home's in the alley, too!" Tyler exclaimed, trying to give DJ a paw-five, only to miss and fall flat on his face.

"I live around people, but I don't live _with_ people," Owen chimed in.

'I don't live with anybody!" Izzy announced. "Someone always has somewhere to be or something to do when I start to talk to them."

"I kind of miss my master," Lindsay confessed. "I wonder how she's doing without us? Me and Heather," she added quickly. "I wonder if she's worried?"

"I keep moving, because of Eva, eh," Ezekiel put in shyly.

Geoff shrugged. "And you all have seen my place, dudes and dudettes."

"We're here!" a voice announced, pushing through the bushes. Three other dogs were with her.

DJ gasped. "Why…didn't you guys say that you were from _Rainpack_?" he groaned.

"We…we were trying to find you." Bridgette voiced in her companions' thoughts in confusion.

"We were trying to find out how to get back to camp," Geoff informed them.

"Well…we got our part done," Duncan told them, smirking. "Looks like you guys suck at life."

"He's kidding," Bridgette added quickly, glaring at the black dog. The pack really didn't need tension at this moment.

"That's just great!" the owner of the voice from earlier, Gwen, exclaimed. "We're even more lost than before!"

"Chill out," Trent soothed her. "We'll be back at camp in no time."

Duncan sniffed. "Just enjoy it while you're here, Sunshine. That goes for the rest of you, too," he added, looking at everyone else. "Be laid-back, before Chris has a chance to ruin our fun again."

The other dogs glanced at each other. "You are aware that we need to get back to camp, right?" Bridgette asked. "You know, as in the camp we are supposed to be at right now?" She was practically shouting now.

"Calm down, Bridgette," the Belgian Sheepdog told her. "Just have Brickhouse and Chubby there search around for moss."

"Moss?" Owen echoed, chuckling. "Have you gone insane?"

"Not yet," Duncan replied sarcastically. "But listen. Moss points north. North is where camp is. Put it together and you get…"

"Oh, I get it!" Izzy exclaimed, rushing off. "Owen! Come help me!"

"Coming!" Owen called back, dashing toward the smaller dog.

"We'll try to get back before your phobia kicks in," Duncan teased Bridgette.

"That is so not funny right now!" retorted the hyperventilating dog.

"I mean, it's only a matter of time before Izzy and Owen get lost, and then who'll be next?" Duncan looked around, pretending to be afraid. "Who will it be? Maybe…Elvis?"

"Why me?" Trent growled.

"Because nobody likes you." Duncan turned around before Trent could reply. "And soon we'll all be gone…gone…and you'll be all—"

Duncan was interrupted due to the fact that the Border Collie had grabbed his ear in her strong jaws. "You want to try saying that again?" Bridgette growled.

"Uh…" Duncan pretending to think it over. "I don't know, Bridge…Of course I'm not going to when you could tear half of my hearing out in a split second!"

"Hey, Bridgette, could you let go of his ear, eh?" Ezekiel asked, shrinking down, still fearing the girl's temper. "We need its superior hearing to get back to camp."

"Yeah, bra, just let him go," Geoff agreed. "You can get him back at camp."

Bridgette's eyes were full of fire. She reluctantly let go of the larger dog's ear, to which he didn't whimper. "Did it really not hurt?" Bridgette asked.

"Nah, Bridgette; stuff like that doesn't hurt a guy who's been in the pound," Duncan reassured her.

"Dude." Geoff couldn't help laughing. "You're bleeding."

Duncan rolled his eyes upward. "Crap."

-

"Oh, what a well-rested night!" Leshawna announced, opening one eye. "I felt so much better because the others were in the other cabin."

"For once, I completely agree with you," Heather added. "I'm sure the guys had a good night, too. Or, at least, they _should_ have had one."

"You never know, with those crazy mutts," Courtney whined, sitting up. "And speaking of crazy mutts, Heather, will you please stop barking so much? You're starting to give me a headache."

The Pomeranian gasped as the Cocker Spaniel lay back down. Leshawna laughed. "What?" the German Shepherd asked when she caught Heather glaring at her. "It was your turn to get told off."

Beth snorted. "I've had my turn, too," she told the mean dog in between fits of laughter.

"So long as it's the only time," heather grumbled, lying back down and thinking of ways to torture Leshawna and her newest enemy, Courtney.

-

"I'm awake!" Katie announced, starting to fall off of her temporary bed, courtesy of Rainpack.

"Oh my gosh, me, too!" Sadie squealed from beneath her friend's bunk.

"When did you wake up?" Katie asked happily.

"Just about a minute ago!"

"Oh my gosh, me, too!"

"What? Really? No way!" Sadie gasped.

Katie nodded fiercely, peeking over the edge of her bed to her best friend. "Yes, I did!" she squealed.

"That is, like, so scary!" Sadie agreed, also squealing.

The girls squealed together for about twenty seconds, before the voice across the room howled, "Shut up! Seriously, how did I get stuck with you two, anyway?" Eva growled.

"Nobody wanted to bunk with you," Katie reminded the Greyhound. "They think you're scary."

Sadie gasped. "Nobody wanted to bunk with us, either!"

"You know what that means," the two both barked together. They bounded over to Eva.

"What the heck? You little rats! Leave me alone!" she howled. "Shoo! Go away! Get over on your own side!" But it was no use.

Katie and Sadie hopped around the agitated Eva squealing, "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

-

"Gosh!" Harold yelled, falling off of his bunk.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I should've bunked in the other cabin."

"But all the other pack's stuff is in there," Cody pointed out.

"Well, the girls are in the Rainpack girls cabin," the Plott told him.

"Crap! We could have spaced out, I guess."

"If you ladies are done," Justin sighed. "I'd like to get back to my beauty sleep. I need it, you know."

Before anyone else could say anything, Justin added, "Actually, I don't. Never mind! Carry on!"

The three other dogs looked at each other for a moment, only to start bickering the next second.

-

"Are we ever going to get home?" Owen yawned."Seriously, we've already missed lunch."

"We'll likely miss supper, too," DJ told him. "Just a heads-up."

"What moss are we supposed to be following, exactly?" Trent asked. "There's moss everywhere!"

Duncan glanced around. "Oh. Good point, Elvis; I didn't think of that."

Gwen looked at the pack. "Hey, where are Lindsay and Tyler?"

"It's starting," Duncan whispered eerily to Bridgette.

"You seriously need to shut up." The Border Collie was now crouching low to the ground, since it was darkening in the woods.

"Yeah. Duncan, man, lay off," Geoff ordered.

Duncan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you can tell me what to do."

"Maybe I can't," Geoff replied. "But if Bridge is your friend at all, you would stop saying that stuff around her."

"Thank you!" Bridgette exclaimed, glaring at Duncan.

"Duncan, you're bleeding again, eh," Ezekiel observed.

"Crap," Duncan muttered, flicking his ear. "Again?"

Bridgette sighed. "Lie down," she ordered. When the Belgian Sheepdog did as she asked, she looked the ear over. "It's fine," she reported. "Just stop scratching it on the branches and bushes and all that other stuff."

"I don't know, Bridgette, what if I like the attention?" Duncan sneered.

Bridgette scowled at him. "Then get Courtney to do it."

"Ooh," the pack chorused.

Duncan's look silenced them, and he rolled his eyes and turned to the Border Collie again. "Big deal. She's hot. What else?"

Bridgette gasped. "You only like her because you think she's hot?"

"Yeah," he replied, hearing gasps around him. "What?"

"That's cold, bro," DJ told him. "Really, really cold."

Duncan sniffed. "Whatever. Besides, when did I ever say I liked her?"

Everyone gasped as he disappeared behind a huge rock. "Rainpack!" a too-familiar voice called out.

"Chris," everyone groaned.

"Well, you've missed supper," the Chihuahua told them. "But you had better get well-rested for tomorrow's challenge!"

"Here we go," DJ groaned.

* * *

**Poor DJ. The stress is finally getting to him. I want two reviews before I update again, please. ^^ This is so much fun to write! And, just a heads-up, the next challege is a skydiving one with a little bit of couples every now and then. xD**

**See you tomorrow (hopefully)!**

**- Cub**


	12. Skydiving

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! Also, this is the skydiving challenge, all Paulinaghost's idea! :3 Enjoy! In this challenge, four campers from each team have to be selected to jump out of a helicopter and catch a ball while trying to land in the safety net below, in case the story isn't descriptive enough.**

**Sorry for the late update, but...meh, I have life to do. xD**

**HowlingWulf: I'm updating as fast as I can! xD And I already gave you a preview of your challenge idea. Haha.**

**TdiBridgette: ...Chris is a Chihuahua! Did that get you started? xD Yep. Classic humor, huh? xD**

**Paulinaghost: Yes, I meant them to be. xD Poor Eva. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your challenge! ^^**

**Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

"Okay, campers!" Chris yelled…squeaked. "Today's challenge is…extreme fetch!"

"Extreme _what_?" Leshawna growled. "I do not fetch."

"Then your pack will lose," Chris chuckled. "Anyway, here's the deal. You will jump out of this huge helicopter, driven by none other than Chef." He paused as the campers gasped. "Honestly, he won't kill you…anyway, not _all_ of you. So, back to the challenge…while wearing a glide suit, you will fall millions of feet from the ground with no safety!"

Chef walked up to Chris and bent down to whisper something in his ear. Chris's expression grew serious for a moment, but as Chef walked away, his smile returned.

"Okay, so we aren't allowed to let you fall without safety," the host informed them. "Lawsuit troubles. So now you will fall into a net! But that's only the safety zone. Nothing else outside of that will be covered. Anyway, a ball will be thrown and you must catch it before you fall. Since this could be a life-risking task, just pick four of your packmates."

"See? This is where being small comes in," Harold told Leafpack. "I used to take skydiving lessons," he added proudly.

"For _dogs_?" Heather confirmed. When the Pointer nodded, the Pomeranian announced, "Okay. So Harold's up."

"I'll go!" Eva exclaimed. "I can do crap like this, easy."

Heather nodded, approving the decision. "I'll go, too, so we need one more."

"Girl, I'll do it!" Leshawna volunteered.

"But you said yourself that you didn't fetch," Heather sneered.

"Just leave everything to me!" Leshawna told her. "I can do this!"

-

"I can do it!" Izzy volunteered instantly. She giggled. "This will be, like, so much fun! Exactly like the time I was in—"

"Izzy can go, as long as she shuts up," Trent told her fiercely. "Anyone else?"

"I'll do it!" Tyler yelled. "This'll be great! A new sport to try out!"

"A new sport?" Bridgette echoed. She gulped. "Okay. If Tyler's new at it and he's going, I should, too, because I haven't tried it yet."

"You sure you can handle it?" Geoff asked her in concern.

Despite everyone else's scowls, Bridgette answered with a sweet smile. "I'll be fine, Geoff."

"Then can I go?" Owen asked.

"Well…" Trent began.

"Screw it," DJ told the Siberian Husky. "Just let the dog go."

Trent sighed. "Fine. Owen, you're the fourth up."

"Okay, packs, choose one person to go up for…uh…encouragement!" Chris added quickly.

"We're signing the health forms for them, aren't we?" Duncan called out rebelliously.

"Yes…but you can also call out support to your packmates!"

"Well, I guess I'll be going with you guys," Trent offered.

"Oh no," Duncan told him, pushing himself forward. "You stay down here with Sunshine. She might need your comfort when she sees her packmates plummeting to their deaths." He smirked at Trent and Gwen.

"And who's going to go in my place?" Trent asked, half thrilled with staying with Gwen, but half dreading the answer.

Duncan shrugged. "I'll go."

As Chris called for the dogs to board the helicopter, Geoff and Ezekiel glared at Duncan with undisguised jealousy.

-

"Okay, who wants to jump first?" Chris asked. "Anyone? Eva!" he decided, pointing to the Greyhound, now in a glide suit.

"So Leafpack's going first?" DJ asked, over the walkie-talkie Chris had entrusted him with. Chris never answered.

Eva muttered something under her breath. "Don't let him psyche you out!" Cody called to her over the roar of the machine. Eva nodded and jumped. A green ball was thrown down, and she dived forward toward it, successfully gripping it in her jaws and landing in the safety net below.

"Well?" she asked, spitting out the chew toy. "Which loser is next?"

Unfortunately, nobody above could hear her. "Who's up next?"

"I'll go," Harold offered.

"Atta boy!" Cody winked. "Go, Harold!"

The Pointer took a deep breath and dived off the side of the helicopter. Another green ball found its way toward him. He smiled, grabbed it in his teeth, and made a successful flip in the air.

"Harold!" Cody strained his voice to call. "Look out! You'll hit the—" he broke off as Harold screamed, and sighed. "Post holding the net up."

"Well, looks like Harold didn't get a point," Chris announced. "Heather, you're next."

Heather smiled slyly. "Try to beat this, raindrops," she sneered, jumping out and reaching for the green ball. It didn't fit in her mouth, though, so she grabbed it with her paws and waited to fall into the safe zone with Eva.

"Interesting," Chris commented. "Leshawna, you're last for Leafpack!"

Leshawna smiled proudly as Cody cheered her name. She leapt down. Unfortunately, her muscular breed made her fall faster than lithe breeds like Eva or Harold. She fell fast, landing in the safe zone. Her only chance to get the ball came as it fell toward her. She opened her jaws and…

"You stink, Leshawna!" Heather yelled, watching the ball bounce off the German Shepherd's muzzle.

"I can't help it, sorry," the herder confessed.

"Cody, you wait here while Rainpack goes," Chris told him. He turned to the remaining pack. "Okay. Izzy, you're first up."

"Izzy wants to go with Owen," the Beagle growled.

Chris sighed. "Fine. Tyler?"

"No problems, dudes!" the Boxer cried out, leaping down. "I can do this!"

"Just don't die!" Duncan called after him.

"You're supposed to be helping," Bridgette reminded him fiercely.

"I am." When the Border Collie still looked skeptical, he explained. "I'm telling him useful street…er, sky smarts."

Bridgette rolled her eyes and turned to Izzy and Owen. "You ready?" Izzy asked the Labrador.

"Not yet!" Chris yelled. "Tyler hasn't landed yet!"

Sure enough, the Boxer was still in the air, the ball successfully in his jaws. Unfortunately, he landed right outside of the net.

"You suck!" Duncan called down. He noticed Bridgette glaring again. "What?"

"He's okay!" DJ reported over the walkie-talkie. "He's just fine!"

"Ready, Owen?" Izzy asked.

"Ready, Izzy!" The two jumped out together, spiraling down without hesitation as they each caught their blue balls.

Owen almost fell outside of the view of the net, but Izzy luckily grabbed him by the scruff to haul him back toward her just as they landed.

Everyone on Rainpack cheered. "Well, Bridgette, you're up!" Chris announced, He noticed the Border Collie staring down. "No pressure!"

"Thanks, Chris," Bridgette replied shakily. She looked down and gulped.

"Hey, Bridgette, you'll be fine," Duncan told her, standing beside her. "You've gone through worse than…Whoa…" He had seen the drop. He gulped. "That's…a long way to fall," he breathed.

Bridgette didn't even reply. She just nodded, her stomach flipping as she prepared to jump. She lurched back. "I can't do this!" she wailed. "I'm sorry!"

"What?" DJ called over the walkie-talkie. He had been listening the whole time.

"Looks like Rainpack has a forfeit," Chris whistled. "Dead girl walking. You're probably going to get massacred by your pack."

"I know," Bridgette replied, glancing down. She looked back over the edge. "But I'll have to do it." She saw her pack cheering her on from below.

Duncan muttered something under his breath. "Bridgette, take off the suit," he barked aloud.

Bridgette gave him a wary glance. She looked him in the eyes and shrugged, handing it to him. Her eyes grew wider as he started to get into it. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you," he replied. "And the pack." With a smile – yes, a real smile! – and a wink, he jumped down below, catching the blue ball the second it appeared, and landing in the net.

Rainpack cheered from below, while Leafpack sat dejectedly. "Well, let's go back down," Chris told Chef, listening to the walkie-talkie talk.

"Dude, where's Bridgette at?" DJ asked.

"What happened to her?" Geoff gasped.

"Cool it!" Duncan barked. "She's fine. She's up in the copter with Cody. I jumped instead of her. It's not a big deal."

Gwen smirked and barked, "Oh, yes, it is."

"Shut up!" Duncan growled.

-

"Oh, this reward is wonderful!" Gwen exclaimed sarcastically, her head breaking to the surface. "I mean, why swim on free days when we can swim for a challenge reward?"

"Victory does taste sweeter," Trent reminded her.

"Oh well," Gwen sighed. "At least we get extra swim time."

"Extra tan time for me!" Lindsay chirped as she and Tyler sat on the beach.

"Lindsay, you're a dog, eh. You don't need to tan," Ezekiel pointed out.

"What's your point, Oatmeal?"

Ezekiel sighed. "Never mind, eh."

"Oh, and so the bear was all like, 'Grr!' and I was all 'Rawr!' and the bear was 'Ah! Please don't eat me!' but I didn't listen to it!" Izzy laughed quickly.

"Wow." Owen sighed in amazement. "Africa sounds fun."

Bridgette backed away from the psychopathic Beagle and right into someone. "Oops! Sorry…" she looked up. "Geoff?"

"Hey," he greeted.

Bridgette blinked and smiled. "Thanks for sticking up for me today," she whispered.

"No problem," he replied. "It's cool."

Bridgette nodded. "And now if you excuse me, I've got to talk to Duncan about something."

The Border Collie knew that the Golden Retriever was upset for her running off, but she tried to ignore it. "Duncan!" she called, beckoning with her tail for the black dog to come closer.

"What?" Duncan sighed. He looked down in the water awkwardly. "If it's about today—"

"It is," Bridgette interrupted.

"Look, you were panicking and I just decided to—"

"Duncan." She looked up at him in surprise. "I'm here to thank you."

"Thank me?" Duncan sounded equally surprised. "For what?"

"Taking my place," the Border Collie explained. "That was really sweet of you. So, thanks." She patted him on the shoulder with her tail. "You really do have a heart under there."

"Uh…thanks, Bridge," he replied, smiling. "No problem. Just call if you need any more fears faced," he added, referring to the woods just yesterday.

"I will," Bridgette replied, smiling back, heading toward Izzy and her crazy stories.

* * *

**YEAH! More DxB fluff. xD I'm so in love with that couple now, it's not even funny. This story influences me, guys. Also, another couple, JustinxCourtney will appear briefly in chapter fourteen (and I will not tell you what the challenge is yet, to surprise you. HowlingWulf, of course you know. xD) and a lot in chapter fifteen, causing Duncan to get jealous. But does he like Courtney or Bridgette? Or maybe both? *gasp* You'll have to wait and see, won't you?**

**Can I get two or three reviews for this chappie, please? :3 Make my day, plez. Haha, plez.**

**- Cub**


	13. He's GONE!

**So sorry for not updating in forever, guys! I had situations going on. ^^; Oh, yeah. You're probably not going to like this. I'm going somewhere for the month of July, and I will still update, but not as much. Maybe...once a week? I'll be on a different computer, but, hey, I don't save my files on my laptop, I save them on my flashdrive. xD Please don't kill me!**

**HowlingWulf: It's going to be good! xD And, yes, I know. Aww, thank you! ^^ I try.**

**TDI Remaker: Thank you! And, I'll think about it! ^^**

**Paulinaghost: If you love that side of Duncan better, then you'll love some of these new chapters! ^^**

**TdiBridgette: I'm glad you do. xD Yes, it was sweet, but I think Duncan only wants Bridgette to know about it. Remember how mad he sounded (I guess you could say, haha) toward his team when they didn't see Bridgette? xD Mwahaha. My manipulation skills are working! ^^**

**Anyway, I have a HUGE favor to ask of you guys at the bottom. So, see you there! ^^**

* * *

"This is a great day!" Leshawna announced, whooping.

"Why's that?" asked Beth, who had just come out of the cabin.

"Chris isn't here today," Gwen explained with a smile on her face. "All that's left is Chef, and who knows what he's doing when he _supposed_ to watch over us?"

"Oh," Beth breathed. "This day will be extremely fun, then."

"Where did he go, anyway?" Courtney asked, coming up right behind the Rhodesian Ridgeback.

Leshawna shrugged. "He said something about puppies."

"We're puppies!" Katie announced. "All of us are barely even a year yet!"

"Oh my gosh, Katie," Sadie barked. "That is so true!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "We may still be under a year, but we're not puppies at nine months old."

"Yes, we are!" the Toy Poodles yelled at her.

"Whatever," the Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever announced. "I'm going for a swim."

"Ooh, girl, be careful!" Leshawna called after her. "Last time I was down there, Bridgette was teaching Geoff, Duncan, and Ezekiel how to surf!"

Gwen rolled her eyes again. "I'm sure I can handle Duncan, and Ezekiel, and I can growl at Geoff, and I think Bridgette will listen to me."

"Hey, Gwen!" Trent greeted her as she reached the beach. "I've been waiting for someone to talk to."

"You mean…?" Gwen looked toward the water.

"Ezekiel gave up after a while," Trent informed, chuckling. "He had fallen so many times and gotten so many bruises. Geoff seems almost a natural at it."

"Well, what about Duncan?" Gwen asked, laughter in her voice.

Trent kind of leaned to the side. "Well…he's not much better than Ezekiel." Trent turned to the Field Spaniel that was lying in the sand, whimpering because of his injuries. "Believe it or not," Trent whispered, "he was bleeding a lot earlier."

Gwen gaped. "And…you said Duncan's not much better?"

Trent sighed. "Nothing can keep that dog down."

"You two keep trying!" Bridgette called over her shoulder as she bounded back onto shore. "I'll be right back; I'm going to check on Ezekiel!"

"Bridgette, how'd you get all three of them to listen to you?" Gwen asked, impressed.

The Border Collie exchanged a look with Trent. "Pure talent," she answered Gwen finally.

-

"Hey, Geoff! Can't wait for a big wave, huh?" Duncan asked, smirking.

The Golden Retriever gulped. "Sure thing!" he answered happily. "I can deal with that!"

"You know what would be even more fun?" Duncan whispered once the two dogs floated close together.

"What, dude?"

"If we steal Bridgette's board."

Geoff gasped. "But then…how will she surf?"

Duncan shrugged. "We just throw it far out from shore, and—"

"I…I'm not doing it!" Geoff moved toward shore.

"Pansy," the Belgian Sheepdog sneered after him, nudging the board along.

-

"So what the heck are we supposed to do without Chris here?" Heather asked. "And where is Chef, anyway?"

"Who cares?" Courtney asked. "At least he's off our backs for now." She pulled out her towel and tossed it down, standing on top of it and smoothing out the wrinkles. "We have a challenge tomorrow," she reminded them, lying down. "Let's relax and enjoy the free time."

"I'm down with that!" Leshawna laughed, spreading out her own blanket. "I need some relaxation. My muscles are all tense from the last challenge."

"Well, you didn't have to jump," Heather growled. "_Cody_ could have done a better job than you!"

"Hey!" the Weimaraner whimpered. "I heard that!"

"Just ignore them," Noah told him, scoffing. "Who cares about girls?"

Justin glanced back and forth at the boys, sighed, and lay back down on his blanket. The Dalmatian looked up as a figure blocked the sun from him.

"Hey, guys," Harold panted. "It is a lot of fun to run around the beach!"

"Uh, no, thanks," the Plott replied. "I'm content here."

"I'll join you."

"No, please!" Noah screeched. "I mean…don't you want to go for another lap?"

Harold tilted his head to the side. "You're right, Noah! Thanks! What a friend!"

Noah rolled his eyes. Justin leaned over and whispered, "You two might not be friends, but…we're friends, right?"

"Of course," Noah replied, rolling his eyes yet again. "We're _best_ friends."

Cody gave the two a curious look, but said nothing. He couldn't have, anyway, because Katie and Sadie burst out of their cabin screaming.

"Girls!" Noah yelled, silencing them. "What the heck happened in there?"

"Well," Katie started. "I—"

"Does it involve you two being set on fire?" Heather asked.

"No, but—"

"Or getting maimed by a poisonous scorpion?" Cody added.

"Well, not—"

"Severe blood loss resulting in death?" Harold wheezed.

"Actually, we—"

"Then we don't want to hear it!" the other dogs finished.

"It's Izzy!" Sadie finally blurted out.

"Izzy?" Noah asked. He sighed and walked into the cabin.

"Noah!" Katie groaned. "You can't go in there! Girls sleep in there!"

"You let Izzy in there!" he retorted. "I think I can handle it."

With a battle cry, the Beagle attacked Noah, making the larger dog fall backwards.

"Izzy!" he spat. "What were you doing scaring those two?" he asked accusingly.

Izzy shrugged. "I thought they were enemies."

"So you sneaked into the other pack's cabin, hid in there all night, only to scare these two?"

"Well…not just me…"

"Hi!" Owen chuckled, walking out the door. "Oh, morning already?"

"Get out of here!" Beth yelled.

"Beth, could you come here?" Heather called out.

"Uh…sure," the Rhodesian Ridgeback replied, heading over to the Pomeranian and Brittany.

"Wonder what they'll be talking about, eh," Ezekiel mused, limping toward the others.

"Zeke!" Izzy howled, racing toward him. "What happened to you?"

"Surfing," the Field Spaniel groaned, and the others looked confused.

-

"I am going to figure out why Chris left, okay?" Heather asked, not waiting for a response. "Who's with me?"

"Will this be life-risking?" Lindsay asked. "Because I just painted my claws, and I—"

"It won't be," Heather assured her. "So, are you in?" When the Brittany nodded, the smallest dog turned to the other. "Beth?"

"Well…I guess so," Beth confirmed.

"All right. But, just in case…" She raised her voice. "Owen! Come here!"

"Why?" he chuckled.

"Get over here now, or I swear by all the food in the world that you will—"

"I'm coming!" Owen replied quickly. "Geez."

"You are going to be our bodyguard," Heather informed him.

"But I'm not on your team!" the Labrador protested.

"Neither is Lindsay."

"Hi, Rowan!" Lindsay waved with her tail. Heather smacked herself in the face with a paw.

-

"So what do you think Chris is planning?" Gwen sighed. "Leshawna told me that he said something about puppies, but I don't really know…"

"Well, maybe he's finding pups for the next time?" Trent joked. "You know, when we get out of this place?"

"_If_ we get out of this place," Gwen grumbled, correcting him.

"Hey, have you guys seen Duncan?" a familiar Cocker Spaniel passing by asked.

"I think he was in the water, Courtney," Trent replied. "Last time I saw him, he was with Geoff in there."

"Thank you."

As the small dog padded away, Gwen whispered, "You do realize that Geoff ran off in search of Bridgette about twenty minutes ago, right?"

"…Oops."

-

"Bridge?" Geoff asked, peeking his head in the cabin. He mentally slapped himself.

"Stupid!" he joked aloud. "This is the _guys'_ side. She'd be on the other side." He pushed the door open, only to find a pillow connected with his face.

"Hey!" he yelped, wincing at the firmness of the usually-soft pillow. "Bridge?" he asked.

"Yeah?" the Border Collie peeked over the edge, looking down at the Golden Retriever. "What do you want, Geoff?"

"Just wondering where you went," he replied. "I think Duncan and I might need your help with surfing again."

"Ezekiel's still not better?" she asked, jumping down. She hung her head. "That was my fault, I guess."

"Hey, _he_ wanted to surf."

The two headed back to the beach.

-

"He should be back soon," Heather told her companions, having waited a few hours.

"Speaking of which, has anyone seen DJ all day?" Owen asked.

"Right here!" DJ answered, suddenly walking up.

Beth pointed with her tail. "Look, there's the helicopter!"

"I thought Chef was in the camp!" Heather gasped.

"Apparently not," DJ mused. "If he's driving that, then he isn't."

"Listen to that!" Owen gasped. Everyone fell silent, trying to listen from behind the bush.

"Puppies!" Lindsay gasped.

"And the growls of older dogs," Beth gulped.

"Owen can take them!" Heather exclaimed. "Right, Owen?"

The Labrador stared straight ahead. "I guess…" He chuckled nervously.

"We just have to wait for everyone to come out so we can figure out what that sadistic little man is up to…"

-

Bridgette gasped. "Where's my board?"

She looked up to see Duncan laughing beside two boards. "You have to come out here and get it!" he laughed.

"I'm not afraid to swim," Bridgette retorted, plunging right in, and, despite Geoff's calls for her to come back, swimming quickly toward the Belgian Sheepdog.

"You swim really fast," Duncan complimented her as she reached him.

"Thanks," she panted. "Now give me my board!"

"No chance, Bridge!" he replied, laughing and dragging his and her board further out.

"You are so dead!" Bridgette growled good-naturedly, leaping up and hitting Duncan in the head, playfully wrestling him for her board back.

"Darn…" Geoff whispered. "That could've been me."

Near him, Courtney growled to herself, spinning around and racing off.

-

"What…is he doing?" Heather asked, watching Chris lead ten female dogs behind him, puppies dangling from their mouths.

"Your next challenge," Chef called out to the campers who were already gathering. "Starts now, maggots!"

"What?" Leshawna gasped. "But…tomorrow is our challenge!"

"Your challenge is when we say so!" Chef yelled. "Do you have a problem with that, soldier!"

"N-No, sir!" Leshawna barked.

"Here," Chris explained when things quieted down. "Is your next assignment."

The campers looked around at the ten dogs at or around twice their age holding very young puppies that could barely notice anything around them. Then the campers looked at each other. What was going on this time?

* * *

**^^; I'm guessing that you guys probably know the challenge now. And, because of it, there is a lot of funny stuff going on in that chapter. ^^ It's one of my favorites that I have written. The challenge idea goes to HowlingWulf. ^^**

**Oh, yeah. ^^; Here's the favor. I want you guys to review (well, duh.) like always, but I want you to add something extra to the review if you have the time. I was thinking after typing this challenge (the one you'll see next chapter) and I thought, "This would be a good theme." So, here's my question. A simple yes or no will do at this point, because I won't ask names until later.**

**Do you think, later in the story, a female dog should have pups?**

**xD Well, what're you waiting for? Review with your answer! xD I'll try to get next chapter out tonight, if I can, seeing as I'm leaving on Friday. :c**

**Have a nice reviewing session, guys! xD**

**- Cub**


	14. Puppy Care

**Hey, guys. I updated tonight! ^^ Also, this challenge is solely HowlingWulf's idea, not mine. ^^ Give credit to Wulf.**

**TdiBridgette: Good to know your opinion. ^^ Aww, thanks!**

**HowlingWulf: Haha. I understand. *wink back* Oh, those theories were interesting. Hmm...**

**In this chapter, Chris pairs people on the same team up (or maybe trios them up. ;3) to take care of a little puppy that would actually think of them as parents. And what will happen when an unlikely hero wins the challenge for his/her team? Find out tonight...on A...Dog's...Life! xD**

* * *

"Here's your challenge," Chris announced. Yesterday, he had been kidding. He let them sleep, but woke them up an hour later. "I will split you up into pairs, or maybe even threes, and you will pick a puppy out. The pup will be yours for the whole day, and you have to take care of it, and make sure it is safe, and all that jazz, okay?"

The campers nodded, staring at the puppies in the box in front of them. "You get to name them. Raise them as if they were your own. Teach them right from wrong," Chris continued. "And here are the pairs…Leafpack first! Let's see…Leshawna and Courtney!"

"Girl, we are so going to dominate this!" Leshawna laughed, picking up a small Akita puppy.

"Let's name her Rose," Courtney suggested.

Leshawna shook her head. "I like Leshaniqua, after my best cousin!"

The Cocker Spaniel rolled her eyes. "Fine. Leshaniqua it is, then."

"Cody and Sadie," Chris continued.

"We've so got this, Sadie," the Weimaraner told her. "We'll get the pack a point."

"Oh!" Sadie squealed, picking up a small Papillion. "His name will be…Lucy!"

"That's a girl's name," Cody reminded her. "What about Lucky?"

"Lucky is great!"

"And then we have Harold and Beth," Chris announced.

"I want to name her Darth," Harold told the Rhodesian Ridgeback.

Beth pulled the Great Dane puppy away from him. "Her name is Kelly!"

Harold sighed. "Does she have to have such a geeky name?"

"And then we have Noah and Justin!" Chris laughed.

"Do I look gay to you?" Noah growled.

"Easy, Noah," Justin told him. "Be quiet around the puppy." He held up a small Flat-coated Retriever.

"She's the same family as Owen, Geoff, and Gwen, then," Noah realized. "What about Calculus for her name?"

"Why don't we combine the other Retrievers' names? She could be…Gweowen?"

Noah shook his head. "Her name will be Calculus, and that's that."

"Next up is the threesome, Katie, Heather, and Eva!" Chris laughed.

"I have to be stuck with nutcases?" Heather exclaimed.

"No, no, this could be fun!" Katie squealed, looking at the Toy Fox Terrier pup. "We could name him Lukey! Like how Sadie's is Lucky, but this one could be Luke! Lukey as a nickname!"

"If you say so," Eva agreed.

"You're with her on this?" Heather gasped.

"Rainpack's turn!" Chris announced as Leafpack walked away to spend time with their puppies. "First up…Gwen and DJ!"

"This should be fun," Gwen mused, glancing at the Doberman puppy.

"Does she have to look so…menacing?" DJ asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "She's a _Doberman_. They act as guard dogs. I think she should be named…Lilith."

"Next up, Izzy and Ezekiel!" Chris announced.

"Yes!" Izzy screeched, picking up the small Maltese. "Her name will be Rock!"

"Izzy, shouldn't we give her a better name, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Oh, Zeke, leave the poor thing alone!" Izzy scolded, already in a maternal mode. "I just know you'll make a great father, Zekey!" Ezekiel blushed at this.

"Next up is Trent and Lindsay!" Chris called out.

"Ooh, Todd!" Lindsay called out, running for the Yorkshire Terrier. "Let's name her after something we both love." She gasped. "We can name her Lindsay!"

"That's your name," Trent reminded her.

"Okay…What about Elizabeth?"

Trent shrugged. "Works for me."

"Next up is none other than Duncan and Bridgette!" Chris called.

"How do I always end up getting stuck with you?" Bridgette scowled at Duncan as the Shiba pup he was holding yelped in pain. "Honestly, don't you even know how to take care of a puppy?' she asked, grabbing the pup from him.

"Well, no, considering I've never had one," he replied. "Looks like Hugo doesn't like you, either," he laughed, watching the Shiba squirm.

"We are not calling him Hugo!" Bridgette growled. "What about…Legend?"

"Where did that come from?" Duncan asked, and the Border Collie shrugged. "Okay." He sighed. "Legend it is."

"And, last but not least, Rainpack's threesome, Geoff, Owen, and Tyler!" Chris announced in between fits of laughter.

Geoff looked at the Collie pup endearingly. "Let's name her Bridgette," he suggested.

"No, I choose Lindsay!" Tyler put in.

"Hey!" Owen told them. "The pup needs a real name. Let's call her Izzy."

-

"Leshaniqua!" Leshawna called. "Get back over here!"

"No," the Akita pup growled. "I want to play!"

"You have to have a nap first, sweetie," Courtney told her.

"I don't want a nap!" Leshaniqua squealed in protest. "I want to play!"

"You can play after your nap, Leshaniqua," Leshawna growled. "Just curl up beside Courtney and fall asleep. I'll have a nice little chew toy for you by the time you wake up."

"Really?" The pup's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, yeah," Leshawna replied hesitantly. "Just sit over there with Courtney for a while and I'll find you a ball or something, okay?"

"Who's Courtney?" the pup asked.

"It's me, honey," Courtney told her. "Just call me Mommy."

"I'll be Mama, because I sure as heck ain't being the daddy!" Leshawna laughed, racing off in search of that ball she had promised her pup.

-

"Mommy!" little Lucky wailed. "Daddy pushed me into the water again!"

"Oh, Lucky, it's okay," Sadie soothed, glaring at Cody. "Your father didn't mean it."

"I was playing with him!" Cody protested. "And now he's all mad at me! I barely even splashed him!"

"Cody, take more responsibility in being a father," Sadie scolded. "You see what you did to him? And now you're denying that you hurt him!"

"Well, I didn't!" Cody scoffed.

"I'm just pretending, Mommy," Lucky yapped happily, swishing his little Papillion tail around. "Daddy is the best daddy on the face of the earth!"

"He'd better be," Sadie growled, watching her "son" run back toward Cody.

"Why don't you come in the water with us, 'Mommy'?" Cody laughed.

"Be glad I'm still even here," Sadie told the Weimaraner, who nodded, wading back into the water with Lucky.

-

"Kelly! Kelly, come to Mommy!" Beth called out.

The Great Dane pup turned away, glancing at the world – a crappy one at that – around her with gigantic eyes.

"Kelly's not doing anything," Harold reported. "It's getting a bit scary!"

"Kelly!" Beth kept calling. "Kelly!" Finally, the puppy snapped out of it.

She glanced at her "parents" and screamed. "Everything is so big…" she murmured when Beth went over to comfort her.

"But you're a Great Dane!" Beth gasped. "You'll be one of the biggest dogs out there someday!"

"R-Really?" Kelly choked back a sob.

Harold nodded. "I mean, gosh, we're just here for a while."

"Can we all do something together as a family?" Kelly asked. "Something not scary?"

"Swimming?" Beth suggested.

"In…there?" Kelly asked, pointing to the water with huge eyes.

"It'll be fun," Harold reassured her. "Let's go."

-

"Calculus, what do you want to do now?" Noah sighed.

"Mommy, can we go swimming?" the Flat-Coated Retriever asked, pointing at the water. "Some of the other puppies are in there."

Noah sighed again. "I'm not your mommy."

"You have to be, though, because Daddy has work to go to," Calculus told him, her eyes widening.

"Work?" Noah exclaimed, looking back at Justin, who was lounging in the sun.

"How else do you think I get this bleached look?" Justin scoffed, closing his eyes again.

"All right, fine," Noah growled. "If your 'father' won't raise you right, then I suppose I'll have to."

"Yay!" Calculus exclaimed. "Mommy's going to teach me!"

"I'm not your mother!" Noah responded. "Call me Noah. No-ah. Noah!"

"Okay, Noah…" Calculus murmured.

Noah smiled. "Calculus, have you ever heard of sarcasm?"

-

"Oh, Lukey, come here, sweetie!" Katie called back over to the Toy Fox Terrier. "Come to Mommy!"

Luke turned around, glancing at the Toy Poodle. "I'm…I'm coming, Mother!" he yelled, dashing over to Katie. "I'm sorry I ran off," he admitted. "You're the best mommy in the world and I'll never leave you if you don't want me to!"

"Now how sweet is that?" Katie asked her companions.

"What about your other mothers?" Heather asked.

Luke stepped out of Katie's hug. "You're just a mean old witch who hates puppies! I don't even know why you had me!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

Eva started to laugh uncontrollably. "That's my boy!" she finally choked out in pride.

-

"DJ!" Gwen scolded. "You'd better take some responsibility in raising our pup! She's going to grow up not even knowing her father if you continue like this!"

"I…I'm sorry, Gwen, but Lilith is really scaring me. Look…Look at her eyes!" DJ finally screamed, pointing with his tail toward the Doberman.

The Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever rolled her eyes and looked at the Great Pyrenees. "We need this point for our pack, DJ! Come on! Just suck it up for a little while!"

"S-Sorry, Gwen, but she's scaring me," DJ admitted.

"You are twice her size!" Gwen snapped.

"Stop it!" Lillith yelled, pacing in between them. She stood facing Gwen, in front of DJ. "I won't let you hurt my father!" She showed her sharp teeth.

"Lilith, I'm your mother," Gwen reminded her. "And DJ is just being…so…DJ!"

"You won't hurt him!" Lilith repeated.

Gwen peeked around the pup. "You can't possibly be scared of her when she's taking your side now, can you?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up!" Lilith growled. "Or I swear I'll tear your throat out!"

Instead of the reaction DJ had expected, Gwen smirked and her eyes glittered. "She gets that from me," the Toller reported proudly.

-

"Zekey, can you hand me the treats?"

"O-Okay, eh." Ezekiel picked up a small plastic bag of dog treats his "mate" had smuggled out of Chris's living environment when he hadn't been looking.

"Oh, Rock!" Izzy exclaimed, feeding her a treat. "Look how beautiful you are!"

"Izzy? You realize Maltese are supposed to be white, right?" Ezekiel asked warily.

"Your point?" Izzy prompted, still turned toward the puppy.

"I don't think a mud bath is what Chris had in mind when he told us to take care of them, eh," Ezekiel told her.

Izzy faced the Field Spaniel. "Well, Chris can go to heck! I want Rock to be brown, and she'll be brown!"

"Mama?"

"By golly, I can make her blue with pink polka-dots if I wanted to!"

"Mama?"

"I mean, it's not Chris's decision what we do with our children! It's our own responsibility to—"

"Mama!" the little pup finally screeched.

"What is it, Rock?" Izzy asked.

"I…I want to be white. With a fluffy pink bow in my fur."

Izzy glared at her "daughter" harshly. She turned her nose up. "Get out of my sight."

"Yes, Mama…"

-

"Elizabeth!" Lindsay called. "Come tan with Mommy!"

"No, she's going to come in the water with me, right, Lizzie?" Trent called out.

Elizabeth turned from the Brittany to the Siberian Husky. "Let's do something all together!" she suggested loudly.

"No!" Lindsay told the Yorkshire Terrier. "You're coming over here with Mommy so that we can lie in the sun! Don't listen to Todd!"

Trent sighed, wading out of the water. He shook himself off. "Come on, Elizabeth. Your mother wants you."

"Thank you," Lindsay growled. "Elizabeth! Stretch out right here and I'll tell you all about getting pampered!"

"I kind of want to swim…" the little pup murmured.

"We can swim later," Trent assured her, noticing the death glare Lindsay was giving him. "Just listen to her. Please?"

-

"He swims like a girl!" Duncan laughed.

"He swims better than you," Bridgette sneered, glancing down at the Shiba pup. "That's right, Legend. Kick your legs."

"Mom!" he groaned. "Come on! Can I surf already? You and Dad have been going on about it for a long time and I want to try it already!"

"All right," Bridgette sighed. "But you have to listen to me, okay? Otherwise, you might get swept out into the water."

"Fine," Legend agreed. He turned to Duncan. "Hey, Dad, do you surf?"

"I tried," the Belgian Sheepdog replied. "Your mother taught me how to a few days ago."

Bridgette glared at him, mouthing, "We are _not_ a couple."

"What was that?" Duncan asked aloud. "Sorry, I can't understand you. Must be that hearing loss." Bridgette narrowed her eyes and pulled out her board.

"Here, Legend. Just sit on top of it…Yes, like that…" Bridgette began swaying as she spoke. Duncan scoffed at the attempt to make Legend feel like he was rocking on the waves.

"And then…once you're comfortable with sitting, you…you…you…" Bridgette narrowed her eyes and stopped swaying for a moment. "You can try to stand on…the surfboard. But don't overdo it, okay? I remember when…I was…I was…" She closed her eyes for a moment, with the two other dogs being silent. "What was I saying?" she asked Duncan when she opened her eyes again.

"Uh, Bridge?" Duncan asked. "Are you okay?"

The Border Collie nodded, smiling. "I'm fine. Since when were you…so…worried?" She shivered a little. "But, as I was saying, I was—"

"Bridgette!" Duncan yelled. "Legend! Get out of the water!"

Legend scrambled to his paws and waded back onto shore. "What?" Bridgette asked. "D-Duncan!" she yelped as the Belgian Sheepdog grabbed her by the scruff and hauled her onto shore.

The little Shiba's breath was fast and shallow. "What…was that?" he asked Duncan.

"Shark," the black dog replied. He turned to Bridgette. "How could you not see it? I wonder why it…" He trailed off, seeing the Border Collie's hind leg. "When the heck did _that_ happen?"

-

"Bridgette!" Geoff called after the Collie pup. "Uncle Tyler is going to get the herbs, not you!"

"Yeah, Izzy!" Owen yelled. "Tyler's going to get them! You don't need to!"

The puppy raced back to her fathers. "Okay, then what should we do next?" she panted, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "Tell me!"

"Well, Izzy, I thought we could go for a swim..." Owen began.

"Or, we could go see all the cabins, _Bridgette_," Geoff added, with a glare at Owen.

"Oh, yeah?" the Labrador retorted. "Well, _Izzy_ and I can swim while you check out the cabins alone!"

"Hey, guys!" Tyler called out to them, racing back. "I found the perfect toy for Lindsay!"

"Her name is Bridgette!" Geoff yelled.

"Her name is Izzy!" Owen yelled in the same moment.

"Neither of them are here," Tyler reminded them. "It's only you guys, me, and Lindsay here."

The Collie pup rolled her eyes as the male dogs bickered over what her name was.

-

"We are now halfway into the day with the pups," Chris reported. "Now, with less than thirty minutes remaining, the pups have to cast their final decisions about their 'parents' in that time." The Chihuahua laughed. "Anyway, you will see the raw footage of what happens. Let's check out Leshawna, Courtney, and Leshaniqua where we left them, hmm?"

-

"Finally!" Leshaniqua yelled. "I've been up for hours waiting for a toy!"

"Leshaniqua doesn't like sleep," Courtney yawned.

"You're dang right!" the Akita barked. "Give me it!"

"I go through dark woods, carnivorous bears, and some fatal plants to get that" – she pointed to the blue ball she had found from the previous challenge that Leshaniqua was playing with currently – "and I get no thanks, whatsoever from her?"

"You would have if you got here sooner!" the pup sneered.

"Leshaniqua, stop it. Leshawna went through a lot to get it for you," Courtney reminded her.

"I don't care!" the pup snapped, "because I hate both of you!"

"That vote has been recorded!" Chris announced, popping into the makeshift family. "Leshaniqua votes that she hates her parents."

"Wait, I'm sorry!" Leshawna yelled.

"Give us another chance!" Courtney agreed. But Chris was already gone.

-

"Please, Mommy?" Lucky pleaded. "Please come in the water with us. Please?"

"Come on, Sadie. It could be fun!" Cody told her.

The Toy Poodle rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right, you two."

"Yay!" Lucky exclaimed. "I love you guys! You're the best parents ever!"

"And Lucky has casted his vote!" Chris announced, suddenly appearing. "That's one point for Leafpack!"

"Wait, so Leshawna and Courtney didn't get a point?" Cody asked. But like before, Chris was already gone.

-

Kelly looked at Harold and Beth. "You guys aren't fun," she whined.

"What…do you mean, Kelly?" Beth asked.

"You guys aren't splashing or anything," the Great Dane explained. "This isn't fun."

"Wading is fun," Harold corrected her.

"No, because nothing you two do is fun! I wanted to splash around, because you promised me I would have fun…And, well, I'm not having any fun yet!" Kelly screeched in fury.

"Kelly, calm down. We can have fun," Beth told her.

"We can splash each other," Harold agreed.

"Too late!" Chris announced. "Kelly has casted her vote! Bad parents mark for you two!"

"We didn't even have any experience!" Harold complained to the now-gone host.

-

"Okay, Calculus, now do exactly as I told you," Noah barked.

The Flat-Coated Retriever puppy walked up to Justin and kicked sand in his face. "That's for leaving Noah all alone!" she growled.

"Well done," Chris observed.

"Thanks," Noah replied as Calculus stood beside him. "I raised her myself."

"Alone?" Chris asked. "Without Justin?"

"He didn't help at all."

"Plus, I love Noah!" Calculus added. "He's funny, sarcastic, and cynical!"

"Well, that definitely gets you a point for your team, dude," Chris told him.

"Great." Noah rolled his eyes. "So how many do we have?" But Chris had left again already.

-

"Who's my little Lukey-pookie?" Katie asked.

"I am!" Luke replied, touching her nose with his paw.

"Good boy!" Katie squealed. "See how fast a learner Lukey is?"

"He's tough, too," Eva remarked, watching the pup chew on her paw. "Hey, Luke, that doesn't even tickle, buddy." She looked up. "Oh no, I'm going soft. All because of a puppy!"

"Whatever!" Heather scoffed. "I just want this challenge to be over with so we can lose or win or whatever our team gets."

"Yeah, without you doing any work!"

"Ladies!" Chris addressed them. "How does Luke feel about this whole situation?"

"I love Katie and Eva," the pup replied. "I just don't like Heather.

"Nobody does," Eva assured him.

"Okay! That means you ladies get a point, totaling three points for Leafpack!"

"We are so doomed," Heather remarked.

-

"Lilith!" Gwen exclaimed. "Come on! Why are you acting like this?"

"Promise you won't get mad at DJ, and I'll let you have a point for Rainpack." The Doberman crouched lower to the ground.

"What? I…Fine," Gwen sighed.

Lilith looked pleased with herself as Chris approached. "Hello there!" he announced. "Lilith, how do you feel about your parents?"

"Gwen and DJ are the most respectable dogs I've ever seen," the Doberman pup reported proudly. "I'm really glad I got to spend time with them, because they are now, like, my best friends!"

"You two get the first point for Rainpack!" Chris announced, disappearing.

"Thank you," Gwen breathed.

Lilith smiled. "No problem."

"Can we call you Lily for short?" DJ asked.

"Don't count on it," Lilith laughed.

-

"Finally!" Rock blurted out, running toward Chris. "Izzy has been trying to kill me all day! See what she did to my once-white fur?"

"Rock! Your mud bath isn't over yet!" the Beagle reminded her.

"Please save me," Rock begged.

"Rock! Get back here, eh! Chris has important stuff to do," Ezekiel told her.

"I'll do anything," the Maltese whimpered.

"Sorry, dudes, but your puppy does not like you," Chris told them. "Looks like you guys don't get a point."

Rock smirked as Izzy and Ezekiel hung their heads in shame and Chris padded off.

-

"Elizabeth!" Lindsay called. "Come over here!"

"I just went over there," the Yorkie pouted.

"Yes, but it's an emergency!" Lindsay called out again.

"Get Trent to do it!"

"You love doing this to me, don't you?" Trent asked the puppy, sighing, and walking over to Lindsay. "What is it?"

"Can you paint my claws?"

"So, how goes it, Trent and Lindsay?" Chris asked, running up.

"Fine, I guess," Trent sighed, trying to open the claw polish.

"Lindsay made me do stuff for her all day!" Elizabeth groaned. "She was no fun at all."

"Wow, Lindsay sure sounds like a downer," the Brittany remarked. "Where is she, Todd?"

"You're Lindsay, Lindsay," Trent reminded her. "And I'm Trent, not Todd."

"Got it, Tent!" Trent shook his head and sighed.

"Wow…you guys are really bumming me out here," Chris confided. "Almost everyone are bad parents."

"We're not even a year yet!" Trent protested, but Chris was already gone…again.

-

"What?" Bridgette gasped, looking down at her leg. It was dripping with blood.

"Did…did you cut it on something?" Duncan asked.

"Why?" Bridgette smirked. "Worried?"

"Yeah. That shark could've eaten us all! Now, seriously," he told her. "What happened?"

"I thought something bit me, so I started to move back and forth to shake the feeling…" Bridgette began.

"And you felt all woozy because you were losing blood!" Legend exclaimed.

"I guess so," Bridgette told him. "You guys are great! I would've gotten killed if you didn't help," she whispered to Duncan. "You really do have a heart of gold, huh?"

Duncan sniffed. "Just don't spread it around, okay?"

"So, how goes it with the hottest couple of the show?" Chris asked, padding up.

Before Duncan could protest, Bridgette rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Oh, yes, Chris, we're madly in love. That's why our puppy isn't even one of our breeds."

"Darn it!" Chris shouted. "I was hoping you'd pick that Collie pup. Well, looks like you've got a point," he told them, smiling.

"Wait…who's got the Collie pup?" Duncan asked, looking at Bridgette.

-

"Bridgette!" Geoff screamed.

"Izzy, get over here!" Owen yelled.

"Lindsay, come back!" Tyler added.

"Leave me alone, you guys!" the Collie puppy barked. "Oh, Chris, great timing! My…uh…'parents' can't even figure out a name for me!" She looked down. "I don't know if I'm Bridgette, Izzy, or Lindsay!"

"Then I suppose they failed as parents, huh?" Chris asked, watching the male dogs hang their heads. "I love breaking the bad news to others."

-

"Some of you did remarkable jobs with your dogs," Chris reported, glancing at Cody and Sadie, Noah, Katie, Eva, and Heather, Gwen and DJ, and Bridgette and Duncan. "While almost everyone else did horribly. But there was one dog who achieved everything past that."

"Well, who was it?" Heather called out, tired of the three minutes of silence.

"By being a single parent, this dog has realized what it means to truly have a puppy," Chris informed, glaring at the Pomeranian. "Congratulations, Noah."

Noah just gaped while Calculus jumped up and down, screeching, "You did it, Noah! You did it!"

"That means that Leafpack wins," Chris summarized. "And Rainpack loses. Guess what your reward is?" Chris asked Leafpack. "An all-out buffet with Rainpack cleaning up!" The respective packs cheered and groaned.

"Say goodbye to the puppies now," Chris told everyone.

"You be good, okay, Lucky?" Sadie told the Papillion.

"We'll miss you," Cody added.

"Bye," Lucky squeaked as he was led into the helicopter.

"Goodbye, Lukey!" Katie called out to the puppy who was already leaving.

"Good luck, kid!" Eva called after him.

Even Heather had found a soft spot for him. "Bye, pup."

"Lilith, thank you," Gwen told the Doberman pup. "Goodbye, and I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," DJ added.

"Well, Legend…this is goodbye." Bridgette sighed.

"You were a great kid. We'll both miss you," Duncan told the Shiba.

"Bye, guys. You were the best parents out there, and I'll always remember you." Legend saw a miniature tear slip from the Border Collie's eye. "Bridgette, don't cry. Whenever you hear the wind, that'll be me howling."

"Dramatic and cheesy much?" Duncan asked, laughing, but there was a tear in his eye, too.

"I'll miss you, too, I guess, Duncan." Legend laughed.

"Calculus…I'll miss you," Noah whispered softly to the black pup.

"I'll miss you, too, Noah. You're my only friend," the pup confided.

"What about the other pups?"

"They don't like me," Calculus confessed.

"Well, they don't know what they're missing," Noah scoffed. "Stay tough, Cal."

Calculus smiled. "Thanks, Noah."

Nobody else said goodbye to their pups because…well, they didn't like them.

"I have special news!" Chris reported. "Calculus can choose to go back home…or, she can stay in a luxurious place right near Chef and I where she can watch the rest of the camp unfold. You know, until she becomes three months old."

"That's great, Calculus!" Legend howled as loud as he could, moving to stand beside the Flat-Coated Retriever.

"I…what?" Calculus blinked. "I can stay?"

Chris nodded. "If you want to."

Calculus blinked again and then smiled. "Then I'm staying here!" she announced.

"But only until you're three months," Chris reminded her. "Because then you have to go out to find a home of your own. Or, maybe we could send you to a different camp." Calculus shivered.

"How old are you now?" Noah asked.

"Two months," Calculus confessed.

"Can I stay, too?" Legend asked, glancing at Calculus and then at Chris. "Please? I want to be with Bridgette and Duncan more! They're great parents!"

Bridgette lightly blushed and Duncan shrugged it off as Gwen asked, "Where did _that_ come from?"

"Fine!" Chris yelled. "Cal and Legend can stay! But only a month!"

"That's great!" Noah cheered. "That's so great!"

-

"Keep it coming, baby!" Leshawna cheered.

"Again?" Tyler groaned to Owen. "This is her fourth plate."

"This is abuse," Gwen remarked, throwing down a towel. "Why clean dishes when they are just going to dirty them up again?"

"Courtney," Justin began, sliding closer to the Cocker Spaniel.

"Uh, hi, Justin," Courtney greeted, turning back to her food.

"You've got to eat a lot more of that if you're trying to gain weight," Justin scoffed.

"Are…you calling me skinny?"

Justin nodded, and Courtney thought about how she had seen Duncan with Bridgette all those times. "Well, Justin, you're very charming yourself." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"What the heck?" Duncan muttered, dropping a bowl and making it shatter.

Chris scowled. "Fine. Leafpack, finish what you're eating now, and head off to bed! Rainpack has to clean everything!"

Leafpack grumbled as they had to leave the decent food. Chris slapped Owen. "No eating the leftovers," he chided.

"Hey, Duncan, are you okay?" Bridgette asked.

"I should be asking _you_," he muttered, glancing at her leg. "They shouldn't have made you work with that leg."

"It's fine," Bridgette assured him. "Besides, aren't you glad about Legend staying?"

"He's too young to do anything with us," Duncan muttered.

"Well, maybe so…" the Border Collie mused, picking up the remains of the plate. "Seriously, though, what's gotten you down?"

"Justin was flirting with Courtney."

"Oh, so you still like her?"

"She's hot," Duncan replied. "And I thought she liked me."

"Well, you can't help being on opposite teams," Bridgette pointed out. "If she doesn't care, you need to pretend not to care."

"Like how? Flirt with another girl?"

"Yeah," Bridgette nodded. "Like Lindsay. That'd really get her jealous." She laughed. "I remember when Trent…uh, never mind."

"Well, then, I—"

Bridgette gaped. "Duncan!" she shouted.

There was a crash and a yelp, and before anyone knew it, Duncan was on the ground with a bowl shattered around his head. "That could've given me a concussion!" Duncan growled.

"Well, lucky you, huh?" Bridgette laughed.

"Seriously, what was that for?"

"Well, the way you've flirted with Courtney and Heather before, I don't know what to expect."

"Stop breaking bowls and get back to work!" Chef growled.

"Yes, sir!" Bridgette and Duncan replied in unison.

"I love being the boss," Chef mused. "When Chris isn't here, I can do whatever I want."

"But I am here," Chris reminded him. "And these dogs should go to bed. Not that I'm concerned, just that…They need sleep for the next challenge!"

Chef shrugged. "Okay. Rainpack, go to bed!"

"Yes, sir!" everyone barked, scrambling out of the mess hall.

"You know I was kidding, right?" Duncan asked Bridgette.

She smiled. "Yeah. I know."

Trent and Gwen were watching the two. "Bridgette just needs to admit her feelings," Gwen decided.

"No way!" Trent laughed. "She doesn't like Duncan, I bet! In fact, Duncan's probably the one who likes her!"

"Well, then, if Duncan's nervous, Bridgette needs to make a move!"

"Bridgette's waiting for Duncan to make the move!"

As the two argued good-naturedly running back to the cabins, Duncan whispered to Bridgette, "Wonder what they're talking about?" The Border Collie just shrugged.

* * *

**A bit of TxG and DxB in the end there. xD But, we still don't know if Duncan likes Bridgette or if Bridgette lieks Duncan. Heck, I don't even know! xD I'm just writing the story!**

**And, yes, Noah won, but since Calculus got to stay, Legend wanted to stay, too. This literally is puppy love. xD *brick'd***

**Anywho, every chapter from now on will have a little bit of Legend and Calculus in it. Chris told them they had to stay together, anyway. Oops, that was supposed to be revealed in chapter fifteen. *hint, hint***

**Whoa, are we at fourteen chapters already? That's really good! Oh, by the way, Paulinaghost, don't worry; in chapter fifteen, there's some JustinxCourtney. ;3**

**Okay, since I only got two votes, and both were yes, a dog might have puppies later in the series. I'm putting up a poll on who it should be. If you notice something missing, well...  
1. Gwen is a main character of the story (I swear I didn't make it that way. xD) and she can't really be preoccupied with pups.  
2. Bridgette already has enough dogs jumping down her throat at the moment, and if she had pups, well...then I suppose Geoff, Ezekiel, maybe Duncan, and Trent who would try to break up the fight, would be so hurt that they couldn't compete anymore. xD**

**Henceforth, Gwen and Bridgette will not be on the poll.**

**If you notice some dogs' names twice, look carefully. They have a guy's name beside the girls in parenthesis. That dog would be the father. Vote for two choices of which would be the best picks to you. This is needed information for the story to keep going, people, so vote! I don't care if you review, just go vote!**

**Man, I'm demanding. xD**

**Next chapter should be up soon. I really don't know when, because, like I said, I would be gone. Maybe next week soemtime? But as soon as the next chapter goes up, the poll goes down. So vote while you can! xD**

**Goodnight!**

**- Cub**


End file.
